Together, Forever (Sequel to Remember Me)
by hunnyambrose-unchained
Summary: Sequel to "Remember Me." Simply put, can Adriana and Jon's marriage last? Will they be able to stick together through thick and thin? So many questions, so many answers. (Read.)
1. Arguing Again

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself. I had to make a sequel.**

* * *

Adriana was taking a shower. Jon was in the other room with the kids watching cartoons.

Last night she noticed that when Jon wanted to get close to him, she didn't want to return the love. She just felt out of it. She had just delivered her baby girl Jasmine three weeks ago. Adriana wasn't in the mood for anything really. Luckily it was her and Jon's weekend off. She was craving Pizza Hut.

Adriana stepped out of the shower and dried off. She caught her reflection in the mirror. A few extra pounds had found it's way onto her body.

"Ew," she said quietly. She unwrapped the towel from around her and looked at her body. "I need to shed these pounds pronto."

Adriana got dressed then stepped out of the bathroom. She decided to wear sweatpants and a tank top today. Nothing fancy.

"Hello darling. Come join us," Jon said.

Everyone was on the bed. Jon was holding Jasmine in his arms. She was asleep. Adriana sat next to Jon.

"You okay?" Jon whispered to Adriana.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Adriana said.

"You don't look okay. Is something bothering you?" Jon asked.

"It's nothing," Adriana said.

"Don't lie to me, Adriana," Jon said.

"Don't call me a liar," Adriana said.

"I didn't call you a liar. I told you to not lie to me," Jon said.

Adriana got back up and walked out of the bedroom. Jon placed Jasmine on the bed and followed Adriana into the hallway.

"You need to talk to me," Jon said. "You've seem distant lately. Talk to me, Adriana."

Adriana looked into her husband's eye. He was legitimately concerned about her.

"I feel fucking fat," Adriana said. "I feel shitty."

"Sorry for contributing to the baby fat you gained," Jon said. "But don't feel that way. You're still beautiful."

"There's no need for you to say sorry. But, ugh...I feel...ugly," Adriana said.

"If you want to, I'll buy you a membership at 24 Hour Fitness," Jon offered.

"Thanks, but..." Adriana's voice trailed off.

Jon hugged her.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm here okay?" Jon said.

"I know. But...there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Jon looked into his wife's eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Yesterday, I went to the doctor. They told me I have postpartum depression. That's why I've seem so moody lately and stuff."

"How long does it last?"

"Depends on if I get checked in time," Adriana said.

"You need to get it checked," Jon said. "You have to take care of yourself."

"Soon. I'll do it soon," Adriana said.

Jon kissed Adriana on the forehead.

"I don't want you snapping on me," Jon said. "Because I know you. You'll be ready to snap me in two."

* * *

"Jon, I'm going to snap you in two!" Adriana yelled at him.

"What now?" Jon said, irritated. "Don't you start yelling at me dammit."

"I'm gonna yell at you as long as I want to!" Adriana said.

"Keep your voice down!"

"I'm not gonna keep my voice down!"

Jon rubbed his temples.

"Adriana, please do not do this. I have a headache."

"I don't care! Why are there dishes in the sink!?"

"Because you put them there, that's why!"

"You were eating last!"

"Adriana, you ate an hour ago. I ate before you did. Please, calm down."

"Ugh, you're so damn lazy!"

"The hell do you mean I'm lazy?"

"You heard me idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Idiot. Get up!"

"Adriana-"

"Hush!"

"I'm trying my best not to go off here. But you're pushing me."

Adriana was standing in front of Jon who was sitting on the couch. She slapped him across the face. Jon stared back at her. Now he was pissed.

"I don't care," Adriana said. "I'm tired of cleaning up after you and the kids. You don't appreciate nothing that I do. I've gotten fat. Ugh, nothing's right! Well aren't you gonna say something!?"

"I'm just waiting for you to get everything out of your system," Jon said.

"If you have something to say, just say it," Adriana said.

Jon got up.

"I'm not trying to fight with you again, Adriana. Stop yelling. Stop hitting me. Just stop," Jon said. "Did you get yourself checked?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm worried about you."

"And why are you worried about me? Since when have you been worried about me?"

"Because you're my fucking wife, Adriana! I want to know what's going on! As your damn husband, I deserve to know!"

"Whatever, Jonathan."

"Don't you fucking whatever me, Adriana."

"Whatever!"

Adriana stormed out.

"Adriana!" Jon said.

He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

Adriana turned around and hit Jon in the mouth.

Jon slapped Adriana back. He hit her so hard that she had blood in her mouth.

"You bastard!" Adriana said.

"You had it coming," Jon snapped.

Adriana lifted her hand to hit Jon again but Jon grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm the hell down."

"Let me go, Jonathan!"

"No."

"Ugh! You're so fucking irritating!"

"The pot calling the keetle black, I see."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Once again, you started an argument over nothing."

"I really can't stand you sometimes, you know that?"

"I don't know why. I've been a great husband to you. Apparently, you don't see that."

"You know what?"

"I know what. I know exactly. You're acting like a bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch."

This really set Adriana off.

"I hate you!"

"I don't know why you hate me. But okay," Jon said.

"Just let go of me, Jon," Adriana said.

"Your wish is my command," Jon said.

He let go of Adriana and went to grab some sheets from the cupboard.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Since you hate my guts so much, I'm sleeping on the couch," Jon said.

"Prick," Adriana said.

"Bitch," Jon said.

"Don't call me a bitch again," Adriana snapped.

"Bitch," Jon repeated, grabbing some sheets.

He was about to walk past Adriana when she stepped in his way.

"Call me a bitch one more time and I swear, I'm going to fucking hurt you."

"It's not like you haven't hurt me anyway. Bitch."

Jon pushed past her and went back to the couch. He had thrown the sheets on the couch and turned back around when he saw Adriana standing right in front of him again.

"What do you want?" Jon said.

"I want to fucking hit you," Adriana said.

"As usual. Move," Jon said.

Adriana pushed Jon back.

"Don't tell me to move," Adriana said.

Something inside of Jon snapped. Before he knew it, he had punched Adriana in her face.

She had fallen on the floor. She looked up at Jonathan with tears in her eyes.

"I wish you were dead like your father," she said.

Jon glared at Adriana.

"And you're acting like _your _father. A demon straight from hell, you witch," Jon said.

Jon stepped past Adriana like she didn't exist.

Adriana got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: EEEEEEPPPPP!**


	2. Gone Too Far

No words were exchanged between Jon and Adriana the following day. Jon didn't want to see Adriana. Adriana didn't want to see Jon. The most they did was help each other dress the children and feed them. Adriana took Jasmine into the room to breastfeed her while Jon fed J.J., Aiden, and Madaline.

Luckily, the children were still their chirpy selves. Jon thought that his argument with Adriana was going to wake them up. But they worn themselves out the previous night so they slept soundly. Jon hoped that he would never had to argue and fight with Adriana again. But he was going to find out he would be totally wrong.

Jon had a hunch that they were going to start asking questions soon. How would he bring himself to tell his children that he and Adriana weren't getting along all of a sudden? He hated fighting in front of the children with a passion and he also hated fighting with Adriana.

But this is how she usually would get whenever something was bothering her and she didn't want to say. Jon remembered she had mentioned that the doctor's diagnosed her with postpartum depression. He did some research and understood why Adriana was acting out again. She did mention how she felt like crap. Jon then felt bad in a way. Yes, him and Adriana wanted kids and he knew that despite being in pain in the delivery room, she was more than happy to bring the kids into the world. But it seems as if everything caught up to her. Who knows if she already had the depression but she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. No matter how many times Jon begged her to tell him what was going on, Adriana was bullheaded and refused to say anything. It didn't matter if Adriana didn't want him to know anything: he still deserved to know.

"Daddy, can I have extra sugar in my cereal? Daddy?" Madaline asked from the table.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can have extra sugar," Jon said. He poured the Frosted Flakes and milk into the bowl and dropped two spoons of sugar into the cereal. He took the cereal to her. "There you go princess."

"Thank you, Daddy. Kiss kiss?" Madaline said, puckering her lips.

Jon bent down. Madaline gave her father a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Why is your face so fuzzy?" she asked.

"Daddy's growing a beard," Jon said.

"A beard? Why?"

"Boys grow beards," Jon said, smiling.

"Good thing I don't! I don't want a fuzzy face. But you like nice with the fuzzy face, Daddy. I like it," Madaline said.

"Thanks. Now eat your cereal before it gets soggy."

Madaline dug into her cereal and starting munching.

Everything was good until Adriana came storming into the kitchen.

"Who's Jodie?" she said, holding Jon's cell phone.

"That's a coworker," Jon said. "Please give me my cell and don't start."

"I'm not giving you a goddamn thing!" Adriana yelled. "And don't you fucking lie to me, Jonathan! Who the fuck is Jodie!?"

"Adriana, stop cussing and yelling in front of the kids! Get out!" Jon yelled back.

"Fuck you and fuck the kids! I said tell me who the fuck is Jodie!?" she repeated.

Jon grabbed his cell phone out of Adriana's hand and yanked her out of the kitchen. He dragged her all the way into the dining room.

"I swear I want to slap your tongue out of your mouth! What the fuck is wrong with you, huh? How could you say what you did in front of the kids?" Jon said.

"Are you cheating on me?" Adriana asked.

"No!" Jon said. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's you! I'm fucking tired of you!" Adriana screamed.

"Tired of me!?"

"Yes, you!"

"What the fuck have I ever did to you!?"

"Every goddamn thing! You just continue to put me through shit!"

"Put you through stuff? Last time I checked, YOU are the one yelling like you've lost your damn mind! You're going around here accusing me of cheating on you with a coworker. I've never touched another woman or even dared to look at another woman! And you know why!? Because I love you, Adriana. I really do. But like you said, you hate me. You just hate my damn guts for some reason I do not know," Jon said. "I can't take this anymore. I've been too goddamn good to you. Too goddamn good. I didn't say shit when you were with Luke. But oh, you forgot about that did you? Yeah, of course you did. You can always point out something like I'm doing like I'm the bad guy. You need help, Adriana."

"I don't need help," Adriana said. "You calling me crazy?"

"Yes. Yes you are crazy," Jon said. "And I refuse to have the kids around you while you're acting this way. They don't deserve it."

"You're not taking my kids any damn where!" Adriana said.

Jon ignored her and went to get the kids.

"Go put on your shoes," he told them.

J.J. and Aiden got up immediately and did as their father said.

Adriana followed Jon into the kitchen like a mad woman.

"I said you are not taking them anywhere!"

"Shut up, Adriana. Get out of my face," Jon said.

Never before had he wanted to hurt Adriana in his life. But she was pushing it. Really, really, really, really, pushing it.

Madaline slid off of her chair and walked up behind Jon and tugged on his shirt.

"Mommy, Daddy, please stop fighting," Madaline said.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" Adriana said.

"I'm telling you Adriana, very nicely. Get out of my damn face," Jon said through gritted teeth.

Adriana slapped Jon across the left side of his face.

Jon wanted to hit her back. But since Madaline was right behind him, he decided against it. He picked up his daughter and went to help her get her shoes on in her room.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"To your grandmother's house. I can't have you staying with Mommy."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't feel good. Go get your coat."

"Take off your shoes!" Adriana yelled at J.J. and Aiden when they walked to the front door to wait for their father.

"But Daddy told us to put our shoes on," J.J. said.

"And I'm telling you to take them off!" Adriana said.

Jon went to see what was going on.

"But Mommy-" J.J. said.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Hey!" Jon yelled at her. "Don't call him names."

"He's my child. I can say whatever I want to say to him!"

"It doesn't matter if he is your child. You will not call any of the kids out of their names. Nor will you continue to say hurtful things to them. You can say what you want to me, but not to the kids. Not on my watch," Jon said.

"You didn't birth this kids into this world! I did!"

"Yes, I know that! But I was right there with you when each child was brought into this world! And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them! Just like there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you!"

"Whatever, Jonathan. Same old bullshit. What did I say you two?" Adriana said, turning her attention back to J.J. and Aiden.

"Leave the kids alone," Jon said.

"Don't listen to your father. I said to take off your shoes. Both of you! NOW!"

"Adriana!"

"But Mommy-" J.J. said again.

Adriana backhanded J.J. across his face, sending him to the floor. He started crying immediately.

"Adriana! What the fuck has gotten into you!?" Jon said.

He walked up to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Tell me my eyes are playing tricks on me. Tell me you did not just hit him," Jon said. Now he was seething with anger.

Adriana looked at J.J. who was on the floor crying. Jon shook his head.

"You're not going to see the kids again until you get help," Jon said. "You need help, Adriana. You really do. You need to change."

Jon let go of her and comforted his son.

"It's alright. Come on, pull yourself together," Jon said, helping J.J. up.

"Mommy...why do you hate us?" J.J. said through tears.

Adriana shook her head.

"I don't hate you...I don't...I hate myself."

She walked out of the room.

"Stay here with your brother," Jon told Aiden.

Jon followed Adriana.

"I'm taking Jasmine with me, too," Jon said.

Adriana was sitting on her side of the bed with her back to Jon. He picked up Jasmine. She starting crying.

"Sssshhh, Daddy's here," Jon said.

He grabbed her baby bag and shoes and left the room.

Adriana heard the door shut minutes later.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was not pretty at all.**


	3. Almost Lost Her

Jon drove to his mother's house. He was glad he patched things up with her. Linda was more than excited to be a grandmother.

She was baking cupcakes when she heard her doorbell ring. She went to answer her door and saw Jon and the kids.

"Hi there! How's grandma's babies?"

"Granny!" Madaline said.

She hugged her grandmother's leg.

"Do you have more toys?" Aiden asked.

"Yes I do. Right in the living room waiting for you," Linda said.

"Weee! I'll beat you there first!" Madaline said.

Her and Aiden raced into the house, almost knocking their grandmother over.

"Don't run!" Jon said.

"What's wrong with J.J.?" Linda asked.

"Adriana hit him," Jon said. "You alright?"

J.J. simply nodded his head.

"I wanna lay down," he said quietly.

"Come on. You can lay in my bed," Linda said.

J.J. and Jon walked into the house. Jon was carrying Jasmine in a blanket.

Jon went into the kitchen and sat down with the baby. She was wide awake and grinning up at Jon.

"Hey there," he whispered.

Linda came back in the kitchen to check on the cupcakes.

"And they will be ready soon. Awwww, there she is!" Linda said.

Jon gave Jasmine to Linda.

"She looks just like Adriana," she said.

"Unfortunately," Jon said without thinking.

"What happened between you two?" Linda asked.

"Adriana needs help. She's suffering from postpartum depression. It's from childbirth. I feel like it's my fault in a way. I should've known what her giving birth would do to her in the long run," Jon said.

"Don't go blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. It happens to some women," Linda said.

"I know. But what makes it worse is that it amplifies her stubborness. It makes her even more mean. We even got into a fight last night. She hit me. And I hit here. I had to get the kids away from her. I just had to," Jon said. "I'll do what I can to help Adriana. Even though she's acting like the Wicked Witch of Cincinnati, she's still my wife."

"And you two have a family together. You guys need to get things straight. If you want, I'll talk to her as well," Linda said.

"Good luck trying to talk to her. I wonder if marrying her was a mistake," Jon said.

"No, it wasn't," Linda said. "I'm sure you two have had more great times than bad times. You can't give up."

"Mom, I don't know what else to do," Jon said.

He buried his face in his hands and broke down crying.

"Jonathan...Jonathan, please don't cry. You have to be strong," his mom said.

"I just feel like I've failed as a husband," Jon said. He slammed his fists on the table. "I'm a damn failure. It's my fault. If I hadn't gone off into the Army, she wouldn't have started acting crazy with me in the first place. I guess she just worries sick about me like I do her. And I guess her way of venting her frustrations is by yelling and screaming at me."

"Everyone has their own way of dealing with things. But you two can't keep this up. You guys are already hitting each other. It shouldn't have ever gone that far. You go back home and talk to her. I'll watch the kids. Steve is on his way home. I'll make sure J.J. is alright as well," Linda said. "Pull yourself together. You can do this. You two have been through too much and made it too far to let this get in between you two."

Jon got up from the table.

"Alright," Jon said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," his mom said.

Jon gave his mother a kiss on the cheek then left.

He drove back home. Part of him didn't want to face Adriana. But the other part of him knew he had to do it regardless.

Jon pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He didn't see Adriana sitting on the swingset at first. Jon stopped in front of the porch steps and looked at Adriana.

She looked back at him and said nothing.

Jon then ascended up the steps and sat next to her on the swing.

"Adriana, I want you to know..."

Jon's voice trailed off. He noticed Adriana's expression looked blank. On top of that, she looked pale.

"Adriana, what's wrong with you?" Jon asked.

Adriana turned her head and looked deep into Jon's eyes. The spark that once was apart of Adriana was completely gone. She looked down.

Jon followed her gaze. He noticed that Adriana had tissue wrapped around her wrists. He saw dried blood on the tissue as well.

Jon looked at Adriana in shock.

"Adriana..." Jon said. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Adriana...God no! Look, I'm getting you the hospital right now."

Jon helped Adriana off of the swing. Adriana pushed him off of her.

"Leave me alone. I'm a bad person," Adriana said. She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, you're not a bad person," Jon said.

"Yes I am...I hurt J.J., Jon. I've been a bad person. You deserve someone better," Adriana said.

She went back into the house.

"Adriana!"

Jon went after Adriana.

She had went to the dining room table and picked up a knife that was laying on the table. Jon saw that there was blood on the table. Adriana put the knife to her arm.

"Adriana, please," Jon said. "Don't do this."

Adriana shook her head. "I deserve to die."

Jon ran to Adriana and took the knife away from her before she could do more damage to herself. Adriana tried fighting against Jon but stopped quickly and almost fainted. Jon picked Adriana up and carried her out of the house. He made it to the car and placed her in the passenger's seat. He put her seatbelt on and closed the door. He quickly double checked the front door to make sure it was locked. He rushed back to the car and got in. He was trying to get the keys into the ignition but he was so nervous and scared for his wife's life that he gaved up quickly.

"Fuck!" Jon yelled out.

He finally got the car key into the ignition and started it.

"Pills..." Adriana muttered.

"What?" Jon said.

"I...took...pills..." Adriana said.

Jon's heart sank down south.

"Ah shit," Jon said.

He back out of the driveway and sped towards the hospital. He took her in and immediately the doctor's went to work on Adriana.

Jon was a nervous wreck.

He didn't know what to do.

He never thought both him and Adriana would hit rock bottom like this.

Jon called his mother and told him what had happened. He told her to watch the kids and not mention what had happened to Adriana to them. He then called Max to see if mom and dad were home.

"Let me speak to your mother," Jon said.

Max handed the phone to his mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, Adriana's in the hospital. I think she tried to commit suicide," Jon said. "You need to come right now."

"I'm on my way!"

Jon was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when Mr. and Mrs. Germanotta came.

"Where is Adriana?" Mrs. Germanotta asked Jon.

"They're still working on her," Jon said.

"Gwenyth, please relax," Bob said.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. And you will. Adriana will pull through," Bob said.

Gwen sat down and put her face in her hands.

"I can't believe it..." she said.

Doctors soon came out with the news.

"We managed to pump out her stomach. She's in stable condition. You can come see her tomorrow."

* * *

Jon went back home by himself. His mother wanted to keep the kids and have them spend the night at her house so Jon could get his thoughts together.

Jon was restless and had to drive somewhere.

He drove to the park.

He parked his car and got out. Jon walked to the tree that had his and Adriana's carving on it.

Jon stood in front of the tree and looked at the carving he created so many years ago.

Sometimes he did wish that they were kids again.

When they were just learning. When they would laugh and play together.

Not a care in the world.

Not fighting or arguing.

But those days were behind him.

He had to deal with the present. He had to figure out how he was going to help Adriana.

And better yet, help himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this triggered anything for anyone. It was unintentional.**

**P.S. I do not think I gave Mrs. Germanotta a name in the original story. If I did, I forgot. Hehe. **


	4. Slow Progress

**September, 1993:**

_"What's the matter with you?" Jon asked._

_"I saw you looking at Sharon during the assembly!" Adriana said. "I thought I was supposed to be your girlfriend!"_

_"You are!" Jon said. "I wasn't looking at her Adriana! She was looking at me! I wasn't even paying attention!_

_"Whatever!" Adriana said._

_She grabbed her backpack and started walking towards home._

_"Adriana come back!" Jon said._

_He ran after her._

_"Wait up dang it!"_

_Jon grabbed Adriana's belt and tugged her._

_"Let go of me, Dimpleface!" Adriana said._

_"Nope!"_

_Adriana got mad and punched Jon in the chest._

_This didn't faze Jon as he started tugging on Adriana's belt and dragging her alongside him._

_When the two of them got home, Adriana became even more mean to Jon. She started hitting him._

_"Stupid!" she said. "Stupid idiot!"_

_"Adriana!" her mother said._

_She yanked Adriana away from Jon and spanked her hand._

_"Why are you hitting Jonathan?"_

_"Because he was looking at some other girl during the assembly. Stupid Sharon!" Adriana said._

_"Adriana, you're my girl. I don't want Sharon as a girlfriend. You're my girlfriend. I love you," Jon said. "Please don't be mad at me."_

_"Adriana, apologize to Jon right now. Now!" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Sorry," Adriana grumbled._

_Jon gave her a kiss on her lips._

_"Apology accepted. I love you, Adriana," he said._

_He gave her a big hug._

_Adriana hugged him right back._

_"Now that's better," their mom said._

_Jon pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a pink ring. Jon got down on one knee and took Adriana's left hand into his._

_"Adriana, will you marry me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Jon asked._

_Adriana giggled and smiled._

_"Yes!"_

_"Woohoo!"_

_Jon placed the ring on her finger and jumped up to kiss her again._

_"And don't hit me again. That actually hurt," Jon said._

_"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Adriana said. "I promise."_

_"Okie dokie. Now, let's go eat some ice cream!" Jon said, grabbing Adriana's hand._

* * *

**Present:**

Adriana came back home a few days later. She didn't say much. It was as if she was out of it still. So distant she was. Jon had to force her to eat. Adriana would stare at the food in front of her until Jon said something.

Whenever she took a shower, she would start crying uncontrollably. Jon would have to go in and shut off the water. He would have to pick her up and lift her out of the tub.

Jon didn't say anything tho. He just did what he had to. He would comb Adriana's hair for her and help her get dressed. She would lay right back down for the whole day. Jon couldn't bear to see her in her condition.

"Adriana, you have to get up honey," Jon said. "Come on...get up."

Adriana looked at Jon and shook her head.

"Come on," Jon said. He gently pulled her up.

Adriana reluctantly sat up.

"I'm a terrible person," she said.

"You're not," Jon said.

"Then why are the children not here?" Adriana asked.

"I don't want them to see you like this," Jon said.

"Because I'm a terrible person," Adriana repeated.

"You're nto a terrible person. Stop saying that. Here, take your medicine," Jon said.

Jon held out the pills for Adriana to take but she just stared at them.

"You need to take your medicine."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"I said I don't want to take them!"

Adriana slapped Jon's hand, causing the medicine to fly out of his hand. He looked on the ground and saw the pills lying on the floor.

Jon turned and was about to the leave the room when Adriana grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry...I..."

Adriana broke down in tears. Jon sat next to his wife and held her in his arms. She cried on his shoulders.

"FUCK!" she screamed out.

Jon grabbed Adriana and held her close. Closer than he ever had. He hadn't noticed that tears were falling down his face. Jon was trying to keep himself together as best as he could. But deep down he was just as broken as Adriana.

Adriana cried herself to sleep. Jon pulled the blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead. She was exhausted mentally. Adriana did want to bring harm to herself but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want Jon and the children alone in the world without her.

Jon laid down next to her and hugged her. He finally drifted off to sleep holding onto Adriana.

* * *

"Is everything alright with Adriana?" Mrs. G asked.

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom," Jon said.

"How are you holding up?" Mrs. G asked.

"Okay," Jon said. He was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Jonathan, it'll be okay," Mrs. G asked. She hugged him.

Jon started sobbing into her chest.

"I promise I'd take care of her," he said. "I've messed up. She was right. It is my fault."

"No, it's not. It's not."

"You can't beat yourself up. And I will not let you," Mrs. G said. "I'm going to check on Adriana. Bob went to get the children from your mother's house."

"I don't know what to do," Jon said. "I don't want to lose her."

"You're not. Let's go check on Adriana."

They found Adriana in the bathroom combing her hair.

"Hey Mom," Adriana said.

She finished combing her hair.

"How are you?" her mom asked.

"Good," her mother said.

Adriana exited the bathroom and cut off the light. She gave her mother a big hug.

"I've missed you," Adriana said.

"I've been worried about you as well," Mrs. G said.

"I'll be fine," Adriana said.

"The children are coming back home. They want to see you," Jon said.

"Good. I miss them," Adriana said.

There was a knock on the door.

Jon answered the door.

"Daddy!" all the children said in unison.

J.J. hugged his father while Aiden and Madaline hugged Jon's legs.

"Hey you guys. Were you good for grandma?"

"Yes! She gave us more cupcakes!"

"They sure are hyper," Bob said. He had baby Jasmine in his arms.

"Thanks for picking them up," Jon said.

"No problem. Is it okay if I go see Adriana?"

"Sure. She's doing better. Okay kids, you gotta let Daddy go so I can get your baby sister.

Jon went back in the house with everyone. It was great to see his kids again.

"How are you princess?" Jon asked Jasmine.

She gave him a toothless grin. Jon gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lord help me," Jon said to himself.

* * *

After he gave the kids a bath and sent them off to sleep, Jon collapsed onto the bed.

Adriana's medicine had helped her sleep easier. She was also suffering from insomnia. Jon wondered just how Adriana would be able to continue functioning right. Her medicine was working but what worried Jon is what would happen if she stopped taking it. Deep down Jon was worried for Adriana. It was stressing him out. He was trying to figure out he would be able to prevent anything else from happening. He couldn't do anything but stare up at the ceiling as if an answer was going to be written on it.

"Jonathan?"

Adriana's voice startled him.

"Yes?"

"Do you...still love me?" she said sleepily.

"Yes I do. And don't you ever forget it," Jon said.

"I still feel bad about what I did to J.J.," Adriana said.

"He's forgiven you. You can't let that eat you up on the inside," Jon said.

Adriana sighed.

"Nothing feels the same anymore. Nothing feels right. I feel so distant from you," she said. "I need you, Jonathan."

Jon got up and turned on the light. He sat up in the bed.

"Come here," Jon said.

Adriana got up and crawled by Jon's side.

"Climb on my lap."

Adriana did what Jon asked of her and climbed on his lap, straddling him.

"You said you needed me right?"

"Yes."

"I need you just like you need me. I've been craving you. It's been a while since we've made love. But you had the baby so I want to make sure you've healed. I don't want to rush anything."

"I'm okay now. I just want to make love to you."

"Adriana-"

"Look, Jonathan, just...make love to me. I need it. I can't take one more second of not being passionate with you."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, let's see how quick I can take your pajamas off."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well then. Things looked to be going good.**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Memory Erased

"Wake up Daddy!" Madaline said. She pounced on Jon. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes!?" Jon said.

"Mommy's making waffles! Hurry and come get some!" Madaline said.

"Well, you have to let me get up, honey," Jon said.

"Okay!"

Madaline ran back out of the room.

Jon got up and slipped on a t-shirt and some sweats. The house was filled with the sweet smell of breakfast. He went to check on Jasmine in her room. She was sound asleep in her crib. Jon gently rubbed her back. Jasmine smiled in her sleep but didn't wake.

"Daddy!"

Jon left Jasmine's room and went to join the rest of the family in the kitchen.

"Morning!" J.J. and Aiden said. They were stuffing their faces with food.

"Morning," Jon said.

"Hello there Dimpleface," Adriana said.

"Dimpleface?" J.J. asked.

"When your father was young, he would smile big and have huge dimples in his face. They haven't gone anywhere," Adriana said.

"Haha, very funny," Jon said.

"You have to work today?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah. Even though I don't want to go," Jon said.

"I know you want to make sure I'm alright. Don't worry everything will be fine," Adriana said.

"Are you sure?" Jon said. He was close enough to Adriana so that the children wouldn't hear.

"Yes, Jonathan."

"Alright."

* * *

Jon couldn't focus one minute on his work. His mind was racing so fast he thought his brain was going to implode. Something kept telling Jon to call Adriana so he picked up his cell and dialed Adriana's number. He became agitated after the fourth ring. After the final ring, the phone was finally picked up.

"Hi Daddy," Aiden said.

"Hey Aiden. Where's your mother?"

"She's climbing a tree. We're at the park!"

"Oh. That's good. Are you near her?"

"Sort of. She climbed a tree and she's sitting on the branch."

"Could you go and tell Mommy I want to talk to her?"

"Okay. How are you, Daddy? I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be home soon."

"Yay! Mommy, Daddy wants to talk to you. Mommy! MOMMY!"

"Aiden! Aiden!" Jon said.

"Daddy!" Aiden said.

"What is it Aiden!? What happened?" Jon said.

"Mommy...fell from the tree...she hit her head on the ground!"

Jon jumped up from his seat.

"I'm on my way now! Is she breathing?"

"I think so...please hurry, Daddy. I'm scared!"

"It'll be fine, Aiden. Where is your brother and your sisters?"

"J.J. and Maddy are here near Mommy. Jasmine is with grandma."

"Which grandma?"

"Your mommy."

"Okay. Um, you guys stay with your mother, you hear me? Daddy will be there shortly alright?"

"Hurry Daddy!"

"I'm coming right now!"

Jon sped to the park. He had called the paramedics as well. He sped into the parking lot of the park and got out. He saw the kids surrounding their mother by the tree. Jon ran to where they were.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Mommy hasn't moved," Maddy said. She was crying.

"Sssh, it'll be okay," Jon said.

Jon knelt down beside Adriana. She was laying face down. Blood was trickling from her head and was caked to her forehead. She had landed pretty hard on the ground.

"Adriana?" Jon said.

Her eyes remained shut and she remained still. Jon didn't want to start thinking the worst.

Paramedics finally came and took Adriana away on a stretcher.

* * *

Jon sat in the chair next to Adriana. He watched as she laid in the hospital bed peacefully. But the quietness was loud for him. It had been an entire two days since the incident wanted her to wake up soon. The kids were at the hospital with him earlier. They kept asking him when Adriana would wake up. It was a question he definitely didn't have the answer to. And quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer if it was negative.

Jon was allowed time off of work. He used this time to be by his wife's side.

He grabbed Adriana's hand and held onto it. She looked peaceful.

"Adriana, if you can hear me...I just want you to know that I want you to pull through. I can't live without you. The children definitely won't be able to live without you. Please wake up. Don't leave me. Dammit Adriana, don't you fucking leave me!"

Jon broke down crying.

"You can't leave me..."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**1993:**_

_Adriana was laying in bed. She was sick with the flu. Jon was laying right beside her. Mrs. Germanotta came in with some medicine._

_"Jon, I know you want to be with Adriana, but I don't want you to get sick as well. You can go into my room and watch t.v. if you want," she said._

_"I don't want to leave her Mommy," Jon said. "I don't want her to be lonely. And I promised her I'd always be with her. Can I stay with Adriana? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

_"Yeah. Let him stay," Adriana said._

_Mrs. Germanotta just couldn't say no. Jon didn't like being apart from Adriana for too long._

_"Okay, you can stay with her," she said._

_"Yay!"_

_After Adriana took her medicine, Jon wanted to read her a story. Of course, he picked a Goosebumps book._

_"Which one is that?" Adriana asked._

_"The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb," Jon said._

_"Cool...um, Jon?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I feel like I'm going to throw up."_

_Jon tossed the book and gently pulled Adriana out of the bed. He hurried her to the bathroom where she puked her guts out. Jon grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth for her. Adriana began to cry._

_"Don't cry, my love. You don't feel well. Don't cry," Jon said._

_Jon helped Adriana back to the room and laid her down._

_"I'll always be here," Jon said. "I'm never leaving your side for the rest of the night."_

* * *

**Present:**

Jon had fell asleep still holding Adriana's hand. He had carefully laid his head on the bed so he could rest it somewhere. The chair had gotten uncomfortable after a while.

Jon thought he was dreaming when he felt Adriana's hand move. He awoke and saw her hand moving.

"Adriana," he said, standing up.

Adriana slowly opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Adriana. Hey, how are you feeling?" Jon asked her.

Adriana's eyes fell on Jon. Jon noticed that Adriana was looking at him as if he was a complete stranger.

And a stranger he now became.

"Who...who are you?" Adriana asked.

This question stunned Jon.

"What do you mean who am I? It's me, Jonathan," Jon said.

Adriana shook her head. "I don't know you."

Jon's heart was shattering on the inside. It hit him that Adriana now had amnesia. The doctors warned him that she might remember anything.

"Yes you do. I'm your husband. Your childhood sweetheart," Jon said. "I'm your husband! Jonathan Good. You have four children: J.J., Aiden, Madaline, and Jasmine."

Adriana kept looking at Jon as if he was speaking in a foreign language to her.

"Your parents are Gwenyth and Bob," he continued. "You also have a brother named Max."

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are talking about," Adriana said.

Jon felt defeated. It was going to take some time to help Adriana get her memories back.

"What am I doing in here?" Adriana said.

"You were at the park with the kids. You climbed the tree at the park and fell off of the branch. You hit your head on the ground," Jon said.

"You keep saying I have children. Who are they?" Adriana said.

Jon took out his phone and found a picture he took of the children a few days ago all in their pajamas. He showed it to Adriana.

"They're beautiful," Adriana said.

"They're your kids. J.J., Aiden, Madaline, and Jasmine," Jon said, pointing to each child.

"No. They're not my kids. I don't even know who you are. Even though you are handsome though," Adriana said.

"I'm your husband," Jon said.

"You're not."

"I am your damn husband, Adriana!" Jon snapped.

Adriana sat up a little in the bed.

"Don't yell at me," she said.

"I'm not. I'm not," Jon said.

"Um...I want to leave," Adriana said.

* * *

Doctors had to convince Adriana that she indeed had an accident at the park and that Jon was her husband and wasn't lying. She didn't say anything to him though during the drive home. It was almost six o'clock in the morning. Jon barely got any sleep and was trying to get himself and Adriana home safely.

"This is where you live," Jon said, pulling into the driveway.

"Nice house," Adriana said.

She got out of the car. Jon sighed and turned off the engine and exited the car. He followed Adriana up on the porch. Jon stopped her for a second.

"Look, when we get inside, please don't make a big fuss. We sleep in the same bed together because we are married. So don't try to act like I'm doing anything to you," Jon said. He then unlocked the door.

Adriana stepped in.

"You sure I live here?" she asked.

"I'm positive."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to your right."

"Thanks."

Jon watched as Adriana disappeared down the hallway. He then plopped on the couch.

This was going to be a long road ahead of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn. By the way, I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! :D**


	6. She's Gettin' There

"You mean she doesn't remember anybody at all as of right now? Only her memories from her childhood and teenage years?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Yeah. Luckily she remembers her education and some of the family. But as for the children, she has no clue as to who they are but that's it. The doctors even checked her and told me the same thing. As of right now, everything is new to her. Mom, I don't know what to do," Jon said.

"Now you keep your head up. Don't give up. She'll come through," Mrs. Germanotta said. "I'm going to keep the kids for another night. They're really enjoying themselves."

"That's good. Well, I'm going to try to help Adriana regain some of her memory if I can," Jon said.

"You will. Love you," Mrs. Germanotta said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Mom. Talk to you later."

Jon hung the phone up and went to make himself some coffee. He was downing his second cup when Adriana walked in.

"This is a nice house," Adriana said.

"I know. We picked it out. Remember?" Jon said.

"You keep telling me to remember this and remember that. I told you before, I don't know what you're talking about."

Jon got up and went to get the photo album. He brought it back and turned to the page that had the picture of them holding J.J. when he was a baby in front of the house.

"June 14th," Jon said. "We were excited about finding this house. We made it our home. This is where we are raising our family."

He took the photo out and handed it to Adriana.

Adriana took the photo and studied it.

"That is me...you sure?"

"Positive."

Adriana kept looking at the picture.

"Hmm...why is it that I feel like this has happened before?"

"Because it did. It did," Jon said. He was fighting back tears.

Adriana looked at him.

"Don't cry," she said. She placed the picture down on the table and gave Jon a hug.

"You don't remember anything," Jon said.

"Well, if you are telling the truth about everything, then I believe you. I mean, I...am in the picture with you and a baby. Such a cute baby," Adriana.

Jon pushed Adriana away from him.

"Why did you push me?" Adriana said.

"You remember taking this picture! Don't fucking bullshit me!" Jon said.

"Calm down!" Adriana said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Jon yelled at her. "You remember taking that damn picture!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Look at the damn picture!"

Jon grabbed the photo and held it up close to Adriana's face.

"Remember dammit. Sorry for pushing you," Jon said, "but you have to remember. That was also the day J.J. was sick and the both of us stayed up to take care of him."

"What's the baby's name again?" Adriana asked.

"Jonathan, Junior. J.J. I named him after me," Jon said.

"Your name is Jonathan...and his name is Jonathan...I remember someone from my childhood named Jonathan...was that you?" Adriana said.

"Yes," Jon said.

"Jonathan..." Adriana said. She placed a hand on his face. Slowly, the memories crept back in. "Jonathan...it is you."

"Yes! Yes! It's me!" Jon said. "I'm the boy from your childhood. Remember when I saved you from the bullies? You have the scar on your elbow from when you fell on the ground after they pushed you. On your left elbow.

Adriana looked at her left elbow.

"They did...assholes," she said.

Jon chuckled.

"Hey, I'm sorry for pushing you. I was just upset is all," Jon said.

"No, it's alright. Um...do you have anymore pictures?" Adriana asked.

"Yes, I do."

Jon showed Adriana all of the picture's from their childhood. It was easy for Jon to explain everything to her to refresh her memory. But once it came to remembering her being married and starting a family, it was tough.

"I really don't remember marrying you," Adriana said. "You sure you didn't drug me and make me your wife?"

"Yes, for the fifth time, I did not drug you and make you my wife. We fell in love at a very young age, we lost our virginity to each other, I went into the military while you went to school to become a vet, you thought I was dead but I wasn't, I came back to you and you were surprised to see me alive and well, you went with a dickhead named Luke, I beat him up at a bar for trying to hurt you, ah let's see...oh, we moved to Japan because I got stationed there, I almost had a close brush with death again but survived, then we had a baby and we named him after me, then we moved back here, we bought this house together, I became a police officer and you started your own vet busienss, we had three more children together, the last one you had about two or three weeks ago, and you...needed some help and everything was going fine until you fell from a tree and hit your head on the ground. The very tree I carved our name's into," Jon said.

Adriana looked at Jon.

"That's...a lot. Vet? Hmmm...oh yeah! Man, I need to get back there soon," she said.

"Give yourself some time to recover," Jon said.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Adriana said. "What is it that you do again?"

"I'm a police officer," Jon said.

"Oh my. Wouldn't want to get on your bad side then," Adriana said.

"We've had some fights before. Believe me," Jon said.

"Why?"

"Well, for starters you are stubborn. You can get very stubborn. Second, you have a slight temper. You'll lash out at me sometimes. And hit me. I did hit you back one time. I still feel bad about it, too."

"I do remember having a temper. I'm sorry for everything I did."

"It's alright. I'm sorry again for pushing you."

"Please, there is no need to apologize. You know, you're so cute when you smile. Your dimples make you look more cute," Adriana said.

"Oh hush," Jon said, blushing.

"No I'm serious. You do look cute. Very cute," Adriana said.

Jon noticed that she started looking at him lustfully.

"Adriana...you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm alright," she said.

She was inching closer to Jon.

"Why are you looking at me like that then?" Jon said.

"Because you're just too damn cute. Since you say you're my husband, shouldn't we be...I don't know...be making love to each other?" Adriana said.

"Well yeah...the last time though you just fell asleep on top of me," Jon said. "I was kissing you and the next minute, you're asleep."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Well, I won't make the same mistake twice then."

Adriana scooted right next to Jon and started unbuckling his pants. Jon quickly stopped her.

"This is awkward," he said.

"How is it awkward?"

"Look, you barely know who I am. On top of that you wanna have sex. You need to get more of your memory back. Damn, this is like Jerry Springer," Jon said.

"Oh come on! Look, how about a kiss?" Adriana sai.

"A kiss will do," Jon said.

They leaned toward each other and kissed. Jon didn't want it to end. Adriana got carried away and stuck her hand underneath Jon's shirt. Jon was about to take her arm out of his shirt but declined. Adriana ran her hand across Jon's rock hard abs. This was driving him mad. Jon broke the kiss and took off his shirt.

"I like," Adriana said.

She climbed on top of Jon.

"I really wish you could remember everything," Jon said.

"I can. And I will," Adriana said. "After this, I would like to visit the park."

"Why don't we go right now?" Jon said. He picked his shirt up off the floor.

"No," Adriana said. "Later."

"No. Now," Jon said. He put his shirt on again. "You need to get some fresh air and so do I. We can set up a tent or something in the backyard and have sex under the stars tonight."

"Fine, whatever you say."

* * *

"Okay, so that swingset is the very same swingset we came to at this park. You hopped on the swing and asked me to push you. I was afraid of pushing too hard because even as a little kid I was heavy handed. So I gently pushed you. And you had the most prettiest smile I ever seen," Jon said.

"Everything's the same," Adriana said.

"Yeah it is. Now this is the tree where I carved our names," Jon said.

The two of them stopped and looked at it.

"This looks like the place I fell...with...some people around," Adriana said.

"Your children," Jon said. "The people around you were your children."

"I would love to meet these children of mine soon," Adriana said.

"Tomorrow," Jon said. "They're at your mother's house."

"What's her name again?"

"Gwenyth."

"Okay. I just need to see her face again. I mean, I know her but..."

"It's okay. We'll get through this," Jon said.

"I hope so. You're such a kind person," Adriana said.

"I try to be," Jon said.

"You don't have to try. You already are a kind person," Adriana said.

She pecked Jon on the cheek.

"Love you."

Jon smiled big.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I was typing this as best as I could. I took a break because it was my birthday but I'm typing again. Adriana looks to be on the getting well quick though. We will see what happens.**


	7. Sex and More Memories

Adriana slipped out of bed and snuck out of the room. She had been listening to Jon lightly snore for the past forty minutes. They had talked for a little while about the past. Adriana wished she knew what Jon was talking about when he kept saying that she had children. Adriana was sure they were sweet children but unfortunately she couldn't remember them. Even though some memories of J.J. was starting to creep in. Adriana went into the living room and grabbed the photo album off of the coffee table. She opened it and noticed there was some letters in it. On them read "To Jon" and "To Adriana". She opened the letters that were for her out of curiousity. She remembered that Jon had mentioned he was in the military for four years. Adriana opened the letter and started reading:

_"Dear Adriana,_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really, miss you. Every second I am away from you, I feel like I'm going to explode. I miss waking up to the sound of your sweet voice everyday. Now, I wake up to drill sergeants yelling at me like I'm a dog. I really fucking hate it. I miss making love to you dammit. I miss the scent of your perfume. The scent of your hair. I miss laying in bed with you all day. Your beautiful voice when you sing. I miss hearing you hum your favorite songs around the house. I'm seriously thinking about breaking out of here and coming back home. I feel bad for leaving you. It broke my heart to tell you the news and when I first arrived here, I cried like a baby. I feel like shit. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself. I'm gonna come home to you. I know you and mom and your brother miss me a lot. And I miss you guys so much, too. Adriana, please write back soon. _

_P.S. I'm lonely without you._

_Love the man who is crying his heart out over you, Jonathan"_

Adriana wiped a tear away from her eye. She folded the letter back up and opened the second letter for Jon.

_"Dear Jon,_

_I miss you just as much as you miss me. I've been crying sometimes during the week because that's how much I've missed you. I miss waking up with you too. I miss the scent of your hair and seeing you smile with your dimples. I miss cooking breakfast for you and tending to you when you don't feel good. Also, don't you ever think that you're being selfish for joining the military. It was your choice. Yes, it was hard to deal with and it still is, but I always have you in my prayers. One day, we will have children and I will tell them about how brave their daddy was to join the military and see the world. Mom and Max are doing fine. Everything is going good at school. If you need anything, I'll send it to you. Whenever you are feeling down, just remember all of the good times we've had and the bright future ahead of us. I want you to remember that I love you very much. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I miss you a lot. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here waiting for you._

_P.S. I'm lonely here without you too._

_Love the woman who is crying her heart out over you, Adriana"_

Adriana folded the second letter and placed them back in the photo album. She couldn't understand why she was crying. She wish she could remember everything Jon was telling her. But she couldn't. Only bits and pieces were in her mind. She was starting to feel sad. Before she knew it, she had grabbed the letters again and got up. She walked back to the room and gently closed the door.

Jon was still sound asleep. Adriana walked to her side of the bed and placed the letters on the nightstand. She pulled back the covers and slid into bed. She scooted right next to Jon and hugged his neck. More tears fell down her eyes.

"Dammit," she said to herself. "Why can't I remember?"

"Hm?" Jon said, stirring a little in his sleep.

"Jonathan?" Adriana said. "Jonathan?"

"Hm," Jon said again.

Adriana began shaking Jon.

"Jonathan, wake up!"

"Wha...what's wrong?" Jon said, groggily.

He turned on his light. He saw Adriana crying and immediately woke up completely.

"Adriana, what's wrong?"

She grabbed the letters off of her nightstand and handed them to Jonathan. He took them and read them. After he was finished, he folded the letters back up and placed them on his nightstand.

"I wish I could remember," Adriana said.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to remember," Jon said.

"What if I don't?"

"You will."

"No, I wo-"

Jon had grabbed Adriana and gave her a heated kiss, which she gladly returned. Jon planted wet kisses all on Adriana's neck. Every single kiss that he planted on her neck drove her even more crazier by the minute. Adriana reached under the covers and shoved her hand into Jon's boxers. Jon could feel himself getting hard quickly. He pushed the covers off of them.

Adriana pulled down Jon's boxers, revealing his now erected cock. She bent her head down and took it into her mouth. Jon tilted his head back and tried his best to relax.

Slowly she sucked Jon's cock. She looked up directly at him as she did so. Adriana felt Jon's cock pulsing.

"Fuck," Jon said. Before he knew it, he came in Adriana's mouth.

Adriana licked all of the semen up from Jon's member. Adriana then laid on her back and spread her legs open.

Jon quickly placed his face between Adriana's legs and began sucking on her clit.

Adriana yelped out in surprise and grabbed Jon's hair.

"Yes," she breathed. "Feels so damn good."

Jon stuck a finger into Adriana's pussy and started fingering her.

"Dammit Jonathan!" Adriana screamed out loud. "Faster!"

Jon fingered Adriana faster and faster until she ended up squirting.

"Fuck," Adriana said.

"Sit on my face," Jon ordered.

He layed back down on the bed while Adriana mounted his face. She got in the 69 position and took Jon's cock back into her mouth. Jon feasted on her, licking up all of Adriana's juices that were seeping out of her.

Adriana's head was bobbing up and down fast sucking Jon's cock while Jon licked and sucked on her clit. Adriana took in Jon's cock and keep it in her mouth. She felt Jon cum into her mouth again. She swallowed again and licked his member.

She got off of Jon and laid down.

"Fuck me," Adriana said. "I don't care how many times I cum, I want you to continue fucking me."

"You really think you have to tell me twice?" Jon said.

Adriana spread her legs again. Jon grabbed his cock and teased Adriana.

"Not sure if I should go through with this," Jon said.

"Why?"

"I don't think you've deserved it."

"Yes I have. I want you to fuck me now!"

"Tsk tsk. Being rude will not get you what you want woman."

"Jonathan, you bet-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Jon had plunged into her. With one mouth sucking on her left breast, he viciously pounded Adriana.

Adriana couldn't do anything but enjoy the sensation. She started rubbing her clit as Jon fucked her. Jon finished sucking on her breast and smashed his lips against hers. He then looked deep into her eyes. The both of them stared at each other with nothing but lust in their eyes.

"I love you, Jonathan," Adriana said.

"I love you too," Jon said.

"I'm about to cum."

"Not yet."

Jon pulled out of her and got behind Adriana. He reentered into her and continued fucking her. Adriana was slightly moaning and trying her best not to scream out loud. Jon's cock sliding in and out of her was one of the best feelings she ever experienced.

"Damn you're so fucking wet," Jon whispered into her ear.

Adriana began moaning louder and louder the more Jon kept pounding into her.

"Jon, I'm about to cum!"

Jon slide out of Adriana one more time. Adriana quickly straddled on Jon in the reverse cowgirl position. She leaned back a little. Jon fucked her as fast as he could. He could feel Adriana coming close to cumming. Jon's dick was pounding and he was on the verge on unloading into her. But not before she squirted once again.

This sent Jon over the edge as he unloaded into Adriana. The mixture of Adriana's juices with Jon's semen was dripping down his shaft. After cumming into her one more time, Jon was finished and so was Adriana. Well, after she cleaned Jon's shaft up that is.

"So warm," Adriana said. She was out of breath from the entire ordeal.

Jon slid out of Adriana and sat up.

"That felt good," Jon said. "Very good."

"Did we always make love like this?"

"Yes we did. You probably don't remember this, but one time when we were teenagers we had unprotected sex."

"How come?"

"Your mother was out of town and I think she forgot to buy condoms for us to use. And we were drinking and getting a little tipsy. Well, drunk I think. I had to use the pull out method. But I thought I didn't pull out and got you pregnant on the spot. I think I was drinking more than you. We were both super scared."

"I think I do remember something like that. Sounds like we were a handful."

"At times we were. But those were the best memories of my life. Well, not being scared. But simply being with you."

"So tell me about us drinking and making love afterwards," Adriana said, laying next to Jon. "I wanna hear why we did what we did. Maybe it'll help my memory?"

"Okay then. Story time," Jon said.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**2003:**_

_"Jon, what are you doing? Enough," Adriana said._

_"Babe, this is my...second drink...okay?" Jon said, taking a drink of beer._

_"It's your fifth cup. After this you need to stop. I know I had quite a few but you're about to drink every inch of beer ever made!"_

_"Look, just calm down alright? I'm not drunk."_

_"But you're getting there."_

_"I know you want another sip."_

_"No."_

_"Take a sip with me."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"Dammit Jonathan Good, I said no!"_

_"Pity."_

_Jon downed the rest of the beer._

_"You know what...I'm horny. Can I fuck you right now?"_

_"We don't have condoms."_

_"I promise I'll pull out."_

_"Look, I trust you and everything but I'm not sure about that. I'd rather use condoms."_

_"If you trust me, then you should trust that I will pull out."_

_**Three hours later:**_

_"Jon...you sure...you pulled out?" Adriana said. She was loaded with more beer._

_"I'm not...sure," Jon said. He could barely speak._

_"Jon?" Adriana said._

_Jon was laying on top of Adriana and was knocked out cold. She managed to slide from under him and finally get up._

_The next morning Jon was in the bathroom puking his brains out. Adriana had come back from the store with a home pregnancy test. She checked on Jon to see if he was okay._

_"Jon?"_

_Jon hurled once again into the toilet. Adriana came in. She set the test down on the sink and rubbed Jon's back as he kept throwing up. Finally, Jon was done. He sat up against the tub. He looked pale._

_"I'm going to make you some soup. Hopefully this teaches us not to drink like we're crazy anymore," Adriana said._

_"Don't...mention...beer," Jon said._

_"I got a pregnancy test from the store," Adriana said._

_"Why?"_

_"I want to know if I'm pregnant or not."_

_Jon slowly got up._

_"I need to lay down," Jon said. He looked like he was about to faint._

_"Ah, what have we done?" Adriana said._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmmm...**


	8. Reunited

"That doesn't sound good," Adriana said.

She had her leg over Jon under the covers. She was staring at Jon's scar on his stomach.

"Just curious, how did you get this scar?" Adriana asked.

"Some punk criminal stabbed me," Jon said.

"People are so evil," Adriana said.

"Tell me about it. Now, your mom had come back home the next morning and she had went into the bathroom. She saw the box the pregnancy test came in in the trashcan. We were still asleep in our room when she walked in and woke us up," Jon continued.

"And what happened?"

"That was the first time I saw mom mad...and crying."

"We must've broken her heart."

"Damn near. She even found out about us drinking."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"Wake up you two!" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Huh?" Jon said. "Hmmm...oh hey."_

_"Don't hey me! Adriana, wake your butt up!"_

_Jon started shaking Adriana._

_"Wake up girl! Mom's mad."_

_"You damn right I'm mad!"_

_"Adriana, wake your ass up!"_

_"Watch your mouth!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Why is everyone yelling?" Adriana said._

_"You two better start talking now. Why was this in the trashcan?" Mrs. Germanotta said, holding up the box the pregnancy test was in._

_Jon and Adriana looked at each other. The two of them wanted the other to start talking._

_"If you two don't start talking, so help me," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"We were drinking this weekend," Adriana said quietly. "Me and Jon had sex. I took a pregnancy test to see if I was pregnant."_

_"Are you pregnant?" her mother asked._

_"No I'm not," Adriana said._

_Mrs. Germanotta breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Well, that's good. But why were you two having unprotected sex? I told you two to always use protection. I know I I didn't get you guys any this time but you two knew better."_

_"We were...loaded with drinks," Jon said._

_"You two were drinking?" _

_"Yes ma'am," Jon said._

_"Why were you two doing that?"_

_"We were being stupid," Jon said._

_"Damn right you two were. You both are grounded for a week and I don't want to hear anymore about it! I'm so disappointed in you two."_

_Mrs. Germanotta stormed out of the room._

_Jon and Adriana sat in awkward silence._

_"We fucked up," Adriana said._

_"Yeah, we did. I'll say give her an hour to cool down."_

_They found Mrs. Germanotta at the table crying silently an hour later. Jon and Adriana approached her slowly._

_"Mom?"_

_Mrs. Germanotta looked up._

_Adriana went up to her mother and gave her a hug._

_"We're sorry," Adriana said._

_"No, I messed up. I should've bought you guys some condoms. I wasn't thinking of making sure you two were protected," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"But we were drinking as well," Jon said. "So we were asking for trouble."_

_"The drinking part I'm not mad about anymore. Just don't do it again. It's just I've never been scared before in my entire life," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"We're sorry again," Jon said._

_"It's okay. You guys are only grounded for two days now," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Now, help me make dinner you two."_

* * *

**Present:**

"So, that was the story of us getting drunk and us being scared shitless because we thought you were pregnant," Jon said.

"Dang," Adriana said. "Good thing I wasn't."

"Nope. But we have four beautiful children together now," Jon said. He grabbed Adriana's hand and looked at her ring on her ring finger. Adriana noticed he had a slightly sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"When you fell and hit your head, I honestly thought you had died. When the doctors told me about your amnesia, my heart broke in two. You don't remember much. But you're slowly remembering things."

"Well, when we had sex that did help. Made me feel...better. Like we are meant to be together," Adriana said. "That's why it was passionate. Rough, but passionate."

"I know. You'll be okay. I know it. Now, let's get some sleep. Goodnight love," Jon said.

"Goodnight. I love you, Jonathan," Adriana.

"I love you more, Adriana," Jonathan said.

Jon brought the kids back home the next morning. Adriana welcomed the kids with open arms. Jon was in the nursery changing Jasmine's diaper.

"Okay, now before you go pee pee, please let Daddy put on your diaper," Jon said. He cleaned Jasmine and put a diaper on her. "There ya go."

Jon slipped a new pair of pants on Jasmine then picked her up and held her.

"You know, your brothers and sister all have peed on me at some point when they were babies. Good thing you haven't done so. Yet. You look just like your mother."

Jasmine was smiling at her father. Jon's heart grew three sizes. There was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for his family.

"Daddy loves you very much," Jon said. "Now, let's go see what the others are doing."

Jon went outside in the backyard and watched as everyone played softball. It was relaxing to see Adriana becoming comfortable around everyone again. Tomorrow Jon would have to go back to work. It was going to be a busy week for Jon. He started to worry about how Adriana would be during the week. Yes, she was progressing but Jon wanted to stay with her.

Later on that night, Jon was putting the kids to sleep.

"Daddy, will Mommy ever remember us?" J.J. asked.

"She will. You just have to give her some time," Jon said.

"What if she doesn't remember us?" J.J. asked.

"Don't say that. She will. Everything's going to be alright. Now lay down and get some sleep," Jon said.

J.J. laid next to his brother.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, I do," Jon said.

"I don't want you to go," Aiden said.

"Yeah. I don't either," J.J. said.

Jon sat on the bed.

"Now I want you-"

"Daddy, are you telling a bedtime story?" Madaline asked. She had entered into the room.

"Sort of. I need to tell of three of you guys something," Jon said. He hoisted Madaline onto his lap.

"Okay, now I want all three of you to listen and listen good. Mommy still has amnesia. That's when you can't remember anything. Now, good thing this is only temporarily. She can't remember much of what's happened in the last few years but soon she'll be back to her normal self. Mommy will remember each and every one of you. She still loves you guys and so do I. I may work a lot but I want you guys to remember that Mommy and Daddy love you guys very much," Jon said. He was trying his hardest not to cry but a tear drop fell from his face.

Madaline wiped the tear from her father's cheek.

"Don't cry, Daddy," Madaline said.

Both J.J. and Aiden got up to give their father a hug. All three children hugged their father with all of their might.

"You're the best Daddy in the entire universe," Madaline said.

"Yes, you are the best Daddy in the entire universe," Aiden said.

"The entire universe," J.J. said.

"Thank you," Jon said. "Thank you all so much. Okay, now everyone off to bed."

"Awwww, do we have to?" Madaline said.

"Yes love. You have to," Jon said.

J.J. and Aiden gave their father a kiss goodnight and laid back down under the covers. Jon and Madaline left their room and went to hers.

"Princess Madaline, this is your room. And your bed awaits you," Jon said, carrying Maddy into her room.

"There's something in my closet," Madaline said. She buried her head into her father's chest.

"What's in it?" Jon asked.

"A monster. A big fat hairy monster. She's mean," Maddy said.

Jon carried Maddy over to her closet and opened it. He turned on the light.

"Nothing here. I think I scared her away," Jon said.

"You're the best Daddy," Maddy said.

"I know," Jon said.

He shut the light off, closed the closet door, then carried Maddy back to her bed. Jon pulled the covers back and laid Maddy down. He then pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight princess," Jon said. He gave Maddy a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy," Maddy said.

Jon was about to turn off her lamp when Maddy spoke up again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When you go to sleep, think happy thoughts. Don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. It makes me sad."

"I won't. I promise."

Jon turned off Maddy's light then got up and left the room.

Jon went to his room and found Adriana reading more letters.

"Anything sounding familiar?" Jon said, taking off his shirt. He then took off his pants and slipped on some sweatpants.

"A little. Oh, by the way, that hamster is so cute. When did you buy it?" Adriana asked.

"Remember I told you that I bought the hamster for you when I came back home from the Army?" Jon said.

"Oh yeah. I think I do remember that. Wasn't the hamster's name...did it start with a "M" or something?" Adriana said.

"Yes. His name is Mickey," Jon said.

"Now I remember! Now that I think about it...didn't I tell you to stop being mean to it or something? I don't know but I feel like I've told you that before," Adriana said.

"Yes, you said that too," Jon said.

He got into bed and cuddled next to Adriana.

"I'm reading a little letter you wrote me when you were little. I do remember this," Adriana said.

She read aloud:

_"Dear Adriana, _

_I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping. But I wanted you to know that I was pretty lonely when you were asleep. So, when you wake up, please come play with me._

_Love, Jonathan_

_P.S. I love you wifey."_

Jon chuckled.

"I loved writing letters to you. It gave me peace. Even though we lived in the same house with each other, I still wanted to write to you. Give you something to remember me by," Jon said. "We also created a lot of memories together."

"This may sound stupid, but you must really love me," Adriana said. "Don't you?"

"I love you very much. You complete me. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," Jon said. "The kids and your parents and my mom and stepdad would all be devastated. Very."

Adriana set the letters on her nightstand and hugged Jon tight.

"I love you very much too. I'm sorry if I can't remember everything," Adriana said.

"It's not your fault," Jon said. "Don't beat yourself up. Come on, let's get some sleep."

* * *

**Author's Note: Things are getting better it seems.**


	9. Injured

It seemed that Jon was barely sleeping that night. He was awoken by Madaline. He turned on his lamp.

"What is it baby girl?" Jon said, groggily.

"I'm scared of the dark and I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" she said.

"Yeah. Come on," Jon said.

Madaline climbed onto the bed and got under the covers between her mother and father.

"Comfortable?" Jon asked.

"Yes. Night Daddy," Maddy said.

"Night baby girl," Jon said.

He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead then turned off the light.

He had a dream that something awful had happened while he was on duty. Jon dreamt he was on the floor, desperately reaching call out to someone for help. He had his hands around his neck. Then he passed out.

That was all Jon could remember from it before Maddy woke him up.

Jon slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and went to the sink. He turned on the cold water and wet his face with it. He turned the faucet off and stared at himself in the mirror.

In the back of his mind, Jon thought he had failed. He promised Mrs. Germanotta he would take care of her and he wouldn't let nothing happen to Adriana. No matter how hard he tried to shake off the negative thought, deep down Jon felt like he failed. As both a best friend and a husband. Even as a father.

The children wondered if their own mother would ever remember them. This was going to be tough for Jon even though Adriana was remembering things. But slowly. Jon had to learn how to be patient. Very patient.

Jon opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a towel to pat his face dry. He stared back at himself in the mirror again.

"I look terrible," he muttered to himself.

He took a closer look in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes like nobody's business.

"Fuck!" Jon said out loud.

He sighed and just stood there. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door. He turned around and unlocked the door. Adriana was standing there.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't really sound like it. You sure?"

"I'm okay, Adriana. Really, I'm okay."

"It's almost two in the morning. You've been tossing and turning all night. Something's wrong. You can talk to me."

"It's nothing. Let's go lay back down."

* * *

Jon's nerves were bad the next morning. The three cups of coffee with extra sugar was not helping him whatsoever. He kept thinking about Adriana and if she would be okay with the children. Of course, her mother and his mother were helpful but he didn't want to be a burden to them. Jon still had the feeling that he was failing as a husband and a father. He looked at the picture of him and Adriana on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it.

In it, he saw a happily married couple. Smiles and all.

Before everything took a turn for the worst.

Jon placed the picture back on his desk.

"Hey, Good!" his partner called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Time to patrol the area."

Jon grabbed his badge and gun and left with Hernandez.

Hernandez noticed Jon was a little out of it while in the car.

"Hey, you alright man?" he asked Jon.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind," Jon said.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really sure where to start. I dunno, I just...feel like I haven't been the best husband or the best father. I promised my wife's parents I'd take good care of her but she hurt herself and now she has amnesia. She's getting better but the kids don't think she'll ever remember them and it's breaking my heart. Fuck."

Jon was wiping away some tears that were about to fall out of his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for the accident. Things happen in life. And I'm sure you're kids understand that. Let's go out for some drinks later on. If you want to that is."

"I'll go. I'll just have to tell my wife."

"Woah there partner! You're gonna drink the entire bar up!"

"Don't worry about me," Jon said.

He downed his tenth shot of scotch.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I said...I am fine...for the third...time."

"To be honest, it doesn't look like it."

"Well I am, Daniel."

"Look, as a friend I will not let you beat yourself up over this."

Jon looked at Daniel.

"I'm trying not...to beat myself up...mkay?"

"You are. I think it's time for us to leave. You're loaded."

Daniel paid for the drinks and tried to get Jon to leave the bar.

Jon gave in and was about to leave with Daniel until someone approached Jon from behind and pushed him.

"Hey punk, are you the asshole who locked my friend up? Yeah...it is you," the guy said.

"The fuck?"

Jon balled up his fists.

"I'm so sick of you shithead cops," the guy continued.

"Back off," Daniel said.

"No, I got this," Jon said.

"Jon, no."

The irate man grabbed an empty bottle off of the counter and smashed it. He charged at Jon. Jon prepared himself but he was a little too drunk to defend himself. Daniel tried to shield Jon from the incoming attack but he was too late.

Jon felt the glass slide across his neck. He fell to the ground with both hands on his wound.

Daniel and other patrons detained Jon's attacker. He quickly dialed 911 and went to check on Jon.

"Jon, relax. Someone get me a towel!" Daniel said. He was trying to remain calm.

Jon was trying to say something but nothing but grunts came out of his mouth.

"Don't speak," Daniel said.

The bartender had brought multiple towels and helped Daniel wrap them around Jon's neck. Jon was bleeding profusely.

"Stay with me Jon," Daniel said. "Calm down."

Jon was fading in and out. He barely heard anyone's voice as he finally closed his eyes.

Jon then woke up and noticed he wasn't at the bar anymore. He heard a beeping sound next to him. He saw a heart monitor and an IV. Jon then felt a slight pain in his neck. Jon touched his neck and felt bandages. Someone then walked into the room.

"Jon!" Adriana said.

She quickly rushed over to his side.

"How...what...happened..." Jon said. He could barely speak.

"Daniel told me you got hurt at the bar," Adriana said. "I was so scared but you'll be back home soon."

* * *

Once again, Jon was given more time off from work to recover.

He wanted to talk to Adriana and help her regain her memory but mentally his was too tired and physically he wanted to rest.

Jon thought that when he got better so would things with him and Adriana.

Daniel had visited his house to check up on him but Adriana told him Jon was asleep.

"You can come back tomorrow," Adriana said.

"Okay. Um...are you feeling any better?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

"You know you're very beautiful."

Adriana blushed.

"Ah...thank you."

"Don't mention it. Well goodnight."

Daniel didn't want to leave but he had to. He got back in his car and drove off home.

He couldn't stop thinking about Adriana. Her beautiful brown locks with her beautiful round eyes. Daniel couldn't stop fantasizing about her entire body. Even though she was in sweatpants, Daniel could still see Adriana had a nice figure.

Yes, it was bad that he was now thinking about his partner's wife but Daniel couldn't help it.

Daniel had been single for the past six years. He thought he would never date or fall in love with anyone ever again. But this time he struck gold.

Even though this treasure was married, she couldn't really remember anything, let alone her own husband.

Daniel started thinking about ways he could get Adriana for himself.

And besides, Jon seemed too unfit to him to be able to handle the married life.

Boy, was this going to be a doozy.

"Sorry Jon, but your wife is as good as mine," Daniel said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my... It's happening again.**


	10. Trouble Rises Once Again

Daniel got back to his house and quickly slammed the door shut. He went to his room and opened the drawer to his nightstand and whipped out a picture of Adriana.

How did he have a picture of Adriana?

I'll tell you.

Daniel was snooping around Jon's desk while Jon was away at home earlier that day. Daniel had grabbed one of Jon's pictures of Adriana off of his desk and sneaked away with it.

He pulled down his pants partially and sat back down. He held the picture in one hand and began jerking off with his other hand.

"Dammit Adriana...why did you have to marry Jon? Damn!"

Daniel busted his nut hard after twenty minutes. He then laid back down on his bed and kissed the picture.

"Oh Adriana...you will be mine. Even if it kills me. Or both of us."

* * *

"Can you speak?" Adriana asked Jon.

"A little," Jon said. "I need my medication."

Adriana gave Jon his medicine and some water.

"Thanks," Jon said.

"You're welcome. I have to go to work today. My mother and father had to go on yet another business trip this week. I called your mother to come over and to check on you," Adriana said.

"Good. I wish...I could watch the kids," Jon said.

"Your mother will help. Jon, you have to learn that it's okay to ask for help. You're not less of a man if you do," Adriana said.

"But-"

Adriana placed a finger over Jon's mouth.

"Hush. I don't want to hear anymore. You need to rest. You're stressed," she said.

She bent over and kissed Jon on his lips.

"I love you," Adriana said.

"Love you too. Have...a nice day...at work," Jon said.

"I will. And don't strain yourself. Please," Adriana said.

"I won't..." Jon said. His medicine was making him sleepy. Soon, he fell asleep.

Adriana left the room and went to say goodbye to the children.

"You guys, help out Grandma Linda when she comes alright? Make sure your sister and father are okay."

"We will," J.J., Aiden, and Maddy said in unison.

Adriana checked on Jasmine who was asleep in her playpin.

"Mommy will be home soon princess," Adriana said.

Adriana grabbed her purse and then headed out of the door.

"Be good!" she said before closing the door.

"Hi Adriana," Linda said.

She was walking up the stairs.

"Oh hi! The kids are watching t.v. and the babies asleep. Jon just went to sleep as well," she said.

"That's good. I'm going to make the children something to eat," Linda said.

"Thank you. They want you to make them cupcakes," Adriana said.

"That I will do. Have a nice day at work," Linda said.

"Thank you. Call me if you need anything," Adriana said.

* * *

Daniel watched as Adriana got out of her car and entered into her vet shop. He noticed that she didn't run the shop alone because a few minutes later another woman soon pulled up and got out of her car.

That woman was Adriana's fellow coworker who also owned the shop with her.

"Oh my goodness, Adriana where have you been?" she said.

"Home. It's good to see you again Stacey," Adriana said.

Her and Stacey gave each other a big hug.

"It's great to see you too. Good thing Jon's been helping you with your memory," Stacey said.

"Yeah. I feel bad that I only remember certain people but barely my own husband and children," Adriana said.

"Don't feel bad. You'll be back to your old self in no problem," Stacey said.

The two soon heard someone enter into the shop.

It was Daniel.

He had brought a puppy he found off of the streets to the shop.

"Oh hi Daniel," Adriana said. "Awww, your puppy!"

"Yes. I found him on the street and just had to rescue him," Daniel said.

"I'll take care of him," Stacey said.

Daniel handed the puppy to Stacey who took him in the back to wash him.

"I really like your shop. Very cute. You must love it here," Daniel said.

"Yes I do. Good thing you brought the puppy in too," Adriana said.

"I know. I just couldn't keep watching him cry," Daniel said.

"You're such a sweet person," Adriana said.

"Well...I'm just doing what's right," Daniel said.

"Thank you again for helping Jon when he got attacked," Adriana said.

"Oh no problem. Police arrested the guy," Daniel said.

The man who attacked Jon was actually his friend. Daniel had paid him to attack Jon.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"How much do you have?" Daniel's friend asked._

_"Only $1,000," Daniel said._

_"That'll do. When do you want me to do this?"_

_"At the bar tonight. He's been stressed so I'm going to pretend like I give a shit and take him to the bar."_

_"Daniel, you're a sick bastard. You know what, I'm not doing this. Here's your money. You want me to attack someone I don't even know. You want me to attack someone's son, father, husband, and best friend because you want to get in his wife's pants. Nope, I'm not doing it."_

_"Oh, you will do it, Craig."_

_Daniel whipped out his gun and cocked it._

_"Or I'm gonna end you. You will do as I asked of you. Or I will go after your family instead."_

_"Alright, alright. I'll do it."_

_"That's what I like to hear. Now, you need to be at the bar by seven."_

* * *

**Present:**

"You know you have the prettiest eyes," Daniel said.

"Thank you," Adriana said.

"So round...brownish looking...I like it," Daniel said.

Adriana was a little startled when Daniel caressed her cheek.

"Are you happy being with Jon?"

"Yes I am."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"That's funny. That's not what he told me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was talking to me the other day about his relationship with you and everything. He was frustrated by you having amnesia still. He was calling you slow and stupid and other terrible things. He even said you were stupid enough to climb the tree then fall back down. Jon said that you even deserved it. He said you deserved it for being so evil to him whenever you two would argue and stuff. Jon also regrets having the children with you. He said he should've had a vasectomy after the twins but he was stupid, got drunk, and had knocked you up with your fourth child. He also said that you put on too much weight and you should consider Slim Fast," Daniel said.

Adriana's entire body was shaking with anger.

"What else did he say?" she said. She was trying to keep calm.

"He said the biggest mistake of his life was marrying you."

Tears had fallen from Adriana's eyes.

"Yup. Jon is a loser. You deserve better my love," Daniel said.

He gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you."

* * *

Jon was woken up by someone shaking him violently. His eyes shot open. He saw his wife standing over him.

"Why did you say all of those hurtful and mean things about me to Daniel?"

"What?"

"He told me everything. So, you regret marrying me huh? I need to go on Slim Fast? You regret having the kids? You think I deserved to get hurt and get amnesia because I'm evil whenever we get into an argument?"

"What...are you talking...about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Adriana...calm down...listen to me..."

Adriana took a few deep breaths. She then pulled back the covers from Jon and straddled him.

"Why would...Daniel...say those..things?"

Jon already knew why though.

He had overheard Daniel talking about him behind his back.

"I don't know. Why would he tell me you said those mean and hurtful things?"

"Adriana...you may not remember...but once you were...engaged...to a fucker...named...Luke...he wanted you...for...himself...then...he treated you like shit...I beat his ass...I'll be damned...if...Daniel is going to do the same..."

It was hurting Jon to talk still but he had to say what he needed to say.

"Daniel...wants you..."

"Why? I'm married to you."

"Apparently...some people...don't want a pretty lady...like you...with someone like me...you are beautiful...and you know...damn well...I'd never say anything bad like that about you...or the children..."

"You're right. I'm sorry for believing what he said."

"No need...to apologize...Daniel is taking...advantage of the fact...you can't...remember much..."

"I won't let him," Adriana said.

"That's my girl," Jon said, smiling.

"How many more days until you have to go back to the hospital?"

"Four."

"Okay. Um, I also think Daniel is going to keep visiting me at my shop like he did today. To check on me..."

"Just be...nice...and politely...tell him to fuck off...if he keeps...being...persistant..."

Adriana gave Jon a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do. I'm gonna make you something to eat."

* * *

**Author's Note: I declare, people better leave Jon and Adriana alone!**


	11. Last Straw

"What's that guy's problem?" Stacey said.

"I don't know. He won't leave me alone," Adriana said. "Take that cat out back to her owner. She's good to go."

Stacey left the room to give the cat Adriana attended to back to its owner.

"Hey, is Adriana here?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. But she's busy giving an animal their shot. I'm not trying to be rude but you need to leave," Stacey told him.

Stacey handed the cat back to her owner then went back to check on Adriana.

"I'm about to put my foot up his ass," Stacey said once she closed the door.

"Don't put your foot up his ass. Just calm down," Adriana said.

"Does Jonathan know about this?"

"Yes. He told me to just reject any of his advances. I'll let Jonathan handle it. It's just best for him to handle it. He works with him anyway. You know what, I'm going to call Jonathan right now. He went back to work today and Daniel needs to be there with him Not lusting over me. He can't have me."

"I'm glad Jon recovered quickly. He's a tough cookie. I hope he kills the bastard," Stacey said.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Jon said.

"Jon, please remain calm," Adriana said.

"I am. But he needs to leave you alone. I'm going over there right now."

Jon soon arrived at Adriana's shop and saw Daniel sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh hey!" Daniel said, standing up.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Jon said.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Daniel said.

"Looks like everything's fine here. Wait for me outside," Jon said.

"Yeah. Sure thing," Daniel said.

He quickly walked out.

Jonathan went in the back to Adriana's office to check on Adriana and Stacey.

"You two okay?" he said, walking in.

"For now," Stacey said. "I was about to put a hurtin' on him."

Jon walked over to Adriana who was standing in front of her desk and gave her a kiss on the lips and a hug.

"I'll protect you," he said quietly to her. "Don't worry about anything."

"I'll try not to," Adriana said.

Jon stayed with the two ladies to make sure Daniel didn't try to come back.

"I'm going to head back to work now. Call me if he shows up again. I've been buried under a lot of work so I know he's going to take advantage of the opportunities to come here," Jon said. "Just our luck."

"I'll shoot him the next time he come's around. Say, can I babysit your kids sometime? I really adore them," Stacey said.

"You can watch them this weekend," Adriana said. "Me and Jon are going out to eat. My brother Max also wants to watch the kids. He has a little crush on you too."

"Oh lord," Stacey said, rolling her eyes.

"He's a good kid. I had to be on his case a lot too," Jon said. "But thank you for volunteering. Alright ladies, Officer Good out."

* * *

Adriana was having second thoughts about going out to eat with Jon.

"I'm not sure if we should go out this weekend," she told Jon.

She was looking at him while he got undressed for bed. Jon slid under the covers and looked right back at his wife.

"Everything will be fine. Especially with Stacey around," Jon said.

J.J. then burst through the door and ran towards the bed. He jumped on his father.

"Boy! Are you crazy!?" Jon said. "You want a whoopin'?"

"There's a spider in my room!" J.J. said.

"Damn," Jon said quietly.

He got out of bed and went with J.J. to kill the spider.

"Come on Daddy before the spider gets away!" J.J. said.

"Where in your room is it?" Jon said.

"In the corner! Right there!" J.J. said.

He was pointing to the corner where the spider was.

"Give a shoe," Jon told J.J.

J.J. gave his father a shoe. Jon took it and quickly went to kill it.

"Daddy! It's getting away!" J.J. said.

J.J. pushed his dad.

"J.J.!"

"Kill it Daddy!"

"I am trying to kill it but you pushing me isn't gonna help!"

Jon then squished the spider and watched it fall to the ground dead.

"Don't touch it," Jon said. "I'm gonna get some tissue."

Jon went to get some tissue and came back to see Aiden and Madaline inspecting the dead spider. Madaline picked up the spider.

"It's dead! Poor spidey," she said.

"Madaline Linda Good! If you don't put that spider down, I'm gonna whoop you!"

"Eeep!" Maddy said.

She dropped the spider and scooted away.

"Aiden Lee Good, you move your butt too before you get a belt to it," Jon warned him.

Aiden quickly ran back to his bed and hid under the covers with his brother.

Jon picked the spider up with the tissue.

"Okay you three, I got the spider. Now, I hope everyone can sleep well tonight," Jon said. "Goodnight you two. Come on, Maddy."

Maddy followed her father out of the room. Jon went outside onto the front porch and threw the spider out onto the grass.

"No Daddy, the spider is gonna come back alive and get bigger!" Maddy said.

"No, it won't," Jon said.

He came back in the house and locked the door.

"It's gonna grow big Daddy. Very big. It's gonna eat us!" Maddy said.

"I'm gonna eat you!" Jon said.

He chased Maddy back into her room.

Maddy jumped over her toys and hopped into her bed.

Jon didn't see Maddy's toys all over the floor and tripped over them.

"Shit!" Jon said.

"Ooooh! Daddy, why did you say a bad word?" Maddy said.

"Daddy got hurt. Tomorrow you're going to clean up your room young lady," Jon said.

"Okay Daddy."

"Ah. I broke my butt," Jon said, getting up. "See you in the morning."

Adriana was waiting until Jon got back in the room. She was giggling when he came back in and slid into bed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep laughing. Next time, you are killing the next damn spider," Jon said.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're angry," Adriana said.

"Whatever. I need sleep," Jon said.

"I still feel bad about believing Daniel," Adriana said.

"It's okay. But it's a good thing you learned to calm down though. If this was any other time you would be ready to slice my head off," Jon said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Daddy, I want to sleep with you and Mommy," Maddy said.

Jon threw the covers off of him and got back up. He opened the door and let Maddy in.

"Hi Mommy. How are you?" Maddy said, sliding into bed and scooting next to her mother.

"I'm good. About to head to sleep."

"I like sleeping with you and Daddy."

"I know you do," Jon said.

He climbed back into bed and turned out the light.

"Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Dimpleface."

"Ha! Dimpleface!" Maddy said.

Jon quickly turned back on the light and stared at Maddy and Adriana.

"Both of you are grounded," Jon said. "For eternity."

* * *

Daniel watched as the children played in the front yard of their home. J.J. and Aiden were chasing Maddy around the yard as Jon and Adriana watched from their porch. Daniel also saw that Adriana was holding the baby in her arms.

"That should be me," he grumbled under his breath.

Daniel had parked across the street from Jon and Adriana's home. He had rented a car so he thought that Jon wouldn't know it was him.

Jon looked up and caught sight of the rental car.

For some reason, he started getting an uneasy feeling. As if he's seen this car before. And he knew who was driving it. At least twice Jon saw this car.

The other day when Jon came home from the grocery store, he saw the same car parked in the exact same spot.

Later on that night, Jon concluded that it was indeed Daniel in the car.

He had distinctly remembered someone mentioning that Daniel would rent cars and stalk his exes. And Daniel had drove the same car to work.

No wonder the car across the street looked familiar.

Jon was going to simply ask Daniel a few questions at work the next day.

Like hell was he going to let Daniel continue to mess with his wife.

Not on his damn watch.

* * *

**Author's Note: No comment.**

**P.S. Congratulations to Dean winning Breakout Star of the Year at the Slammys! :D**


	12. The Devil Himself Returns

**Note: I know I already uploaded this chapter. But I decided to add onto it because I personally felt it wasn't completed like I wanted it to be. but nonetheless, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"This is our last child," Adriana said. "I'm sorry Jonathan, but I can't have another baby. It's too hard on me."_

_"I understand. I agree with you. After baby Jasmine is born, no more."_

_"Pass me the peanut butter."_

_"You still look beautiful though. Very beautiful."_

_"Jonathan, don't lie. I look like the Goodwill blimp."_

_"You're my Goodwill blimp."_

_"Oh hush."_

_"Adriana?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When you thought I was dead...Luke filled that void in your heart. Didn't he?"_

_Adriana was silent for a moment._

_"Yes he did. Unfortunately, he was a dick."_

_"What if I'm not good enough for you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Adriana, I'm not going to lie. Even though I'm about to become a father for the fourth time, I'm still scared as shit."_

_"Why are you scared?"_

_"I just...I dunno...I just feel like I'm not good enough. Like I've always put you and your mother through something. Just like week I knew you were stressing about me going undercover at the prison. You feared that something would happen to me. I feared the same thing too. I feared I wouldn't be able to come back home and see your beautiful face ever again. Or our beautiful children. I'm not gonna be a police office for long."_

_"Jonathan, stop. You are not quitting anything. You are good enough for me. You're one in a million. You need me and I need you. You can't keep thinking negative thoughts. I won't let you. Yes, I know we had to deal with some people who wanted to come between us and steal me away from you, we've always came through in the end."_

_"Yeah. You're right."_

_"I know I am. Now give me a kiss."_

* * *

**Present:**

Jon watched as Daniel came walking into the office as if nothing has happened. Jon noticed that he was also missing a picture off of his desk of Adriana. Jon already knew who the culprit was.

Oh, he was gonna get his picture of his wife back. And he was going to confront Daniel. Without trying to kill him that is.

Jon got up and walked up to Daniel who started work.

"Oh hi," Daniel said.

"Where's my picture of my wife?" Jon said.

"What?"

"Don't what me. I know it was you."

"Look, I found it and I was gonna return it to you."

"Bullshit. Give it to me now."

"It's...at home..."

It took everything in Jon not to shoot Daniel.

"You. Bring. My. Damn. Picture. Back. Here. Tomorrow."

"Okay. I will."

Daniel was now sweating bullets.

"Oh. And another thing: if I catch you stalking my house again, I'm gonna put a bullet through your temple. And stay the hell away from my wife."

Jon walked away and went back to his desk.

"Fucking prick," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Jasmine threw her bottle onto the floor.

"Now why did you do that?" Jon said.

Jasmine started flinging her arms around and began fussing. She hit Jon in the face.

"Hey! No hitting Daddy. You can't get your way all of the time missy," Jon said.

"I'll get her," Stacey said.

"Be good," Jon said. He gave Jasmine one more kiss and handed her to Stacey.

"Adriana said she'll be ready in a few. You look dashing," Stacey said.

"Thanks. You know what? I honestly cannot remember the last time me and Adriana went out."

"You two deserve it. And you treat her well. Even though Daniel is being a pain in the butt right now, you two have stuck together through a lot. Speaking of him, please tell me you got him?"

"I warned him to stay away. He took my picture of Adriana from my desk. He has it at his house."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"I wish. I'm telling you Stacey, I just don't know what it is. First Luke, then my...father...ugh. Now Daniel. It's like I have to always keep my guard up. One mistake and that's it. I can't bare losing Adriana."

"You won't. Me and Max will make sure everything is alright."

* * *

"Right foot yellow twerp!" Stacey yelled out.

"I'm trying to do that but J.J.'s big head is in the way!" Max said.

"Who you calling big head you fat whale?" J.J. said.

"You guys stink," Aiden said.

"Maddy, spin that spinner again!" Stacey said.

"Left hand yellow!" Maddy said.

"Oh, I'm gonna win this," Stacey said.

With ease, she reached over Max, J.J., and Aiden, who were all twisted up with one another.

The doorbell soon rang.

"Pizza!" Maddy said.

She jumped up and ran to the door.

"Out of the way!" Stacey said.

She knocked over the boys then ran to the front door as well. She paid for the pizza and brought it back to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Extra cheese!" Max said.

"Wash your nasty hands first," Stacey said.

"You don't have to be mean. Sheesh," Max said.

After they all ate, they all played with Nerf guns.

"Cover me!" Max told J.J. and Aiden. "We can't like the girls win!"

"Too late sucker!" Maddy said.

She found them behind the couch and started firing at them.

"My eye!" Aiden said.

Stacey found the boys as well and fired a few shots.

"My eye!" Max said.

"I surrender!" J.J. said.

"Good!" Stacey said. "Max, you stink."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

* * *

"Okay the kids are asleep so we can finally chill out!" Stacey said.

She laid back in the recliner chair. She noticed a photo album on the table next to the chair. She hesistated a little before grabbing and opening it.

"Awww, they were so cute when they were little," Stacey said.

She flipped through the entire photo album. Jon and Adriana's wedding picture is what made her heart glow.

"You know what? Jonathan is a great guy," Stacey said.

"Yeah he is. He helped me a lot. Helped turn my life back around," Max said. "Without Jon, I honestly think I would be buried six feet under dirt or cremated right about now. That's how bad I was."

"Well, you're here now. And everything is going fine. Except for one dilemma. Jon's coworker. Man I swear. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you always liked Jon?"

"Yeah. He was like a big brother to me. Still is."

"He thinks he's not a good husband and a father. I beg to differ."

"I wish he wasn't so hard himself."

"Yeah. Me too."

Stacey closed the photo album and placed it back on the table.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Max said.

He got up and answered it.

"Hi. Is Jon home?"

"No he isn't. He'll be back soon."

"I just came here to give this back."

Stacey was listening very closely to the conversation Max was having.

She recognized the voice of the visitor.

Daniel.

She jumped up from the recliner chair and went to confront him.

"What are you doing here?" she said to Daniel.

"Just dropping off Jon's picture is all," Daniel said.

"Good. Now leave," Stacey said.

She attempted to slam the door on Daniel but he pushed the door back open.

"I don't like you being rude to me bitch," Daniel said.

"Get lost bastard," Stacey said.

She attempted to slam the door again on Daniel but once again he pushed it back open and stepped inside.

Daniel whipped out a pocket knife from his pocket.

"Max, run!" Stacey said.

* * *

"Damn! Adriana, we have to go," Jon said.

"What's wrong?" Adriana asked.

"Stacey just texted me and told me Daniel is in our house!" Jon said.

* * *

Jon sped into the driveway and jumped out of the car. He ran up the porch and saw that the door was cracked. Jon entered into his home.

"Stacey!? Max!? J.J.! Aiden! Maddy!?" Jon called out.

Adriana quickly followed him into the house.

Jon was looking around and saw Daniel. He was holding Jasmine in his arms.

"Ah. The witch did get in contact with you. Good," he said. "Adriana is just the person I wanted to see."

"Where is Stacey and Max?" Jon said.

"They're somewhere in one of the rooms. I told them not to come out or I was going to do something to your precious baby here. That Stacey isn't a good babysitter. Leaving the baby in her playpin asleep instead of putting her in her room. Tsk tsk."

"Put my child down," Jon said.

"Not until your wife comes with me," Daniel said.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Jon said.

"Please...don't hurt my baby," Adriana said. She was crying.

"Like I said babydoll, all you need to do is come with me. And everything will be fine," Daniel said.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Adriana said.

"You're the right one for me is all. Now all you have to do is leave him," Daniel said. "And leave with me."

"No," Adriana said.

She then went to the coat closet. Jon saw her pull out a box and open it. She then whipped out a gun.

"Adriana, where did you-" Jon began to ask her.

"Put my child down now," Adriana said. She cocked the gun at Daniel.

He quickly put Jasmine back in her playpin.

"Please don't shoot me," Daniel said, putting his hands up.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Adriana screamed at him.

Daniel quickly walked past Jon and Adriana to the front door.

Adriana followed him.

"Out," she said.

"Look...I'm sorry. For everything," Daniel lied.

"Out!" Adriana said again.

"What's going on? Where's the baby?" a voice said.

Stacey had left her hideout and went to see what was going on. Adriana tore her attention away from Daniel and looked at Stacey.

"Everything's fine," Adriana said. "Just getting rid of the trash."

Jon was still in shock that Adriana had a gun stashed away.

But that didn't stop him from seeing Daniel take out something from his back pocket.

He had a gun himself.

"Adriana!" Jon yelled out.

Adriana turned her attention back to Daniel.

Before she knew it, Adriana had pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into Daniel's head.

Instantly, Adriana dropped the gun.

Jon looked at his wife in complete and utter shock. He honestly didn't know what to do.

Adriana felt her legs get weak. She felt completely lightheaded.

Soon, everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Noo!**


	13. Still Not Good Enough For You

**Two days later:**

The bright sun that lit up the room woke Adriana in morning. She looked on her left and noticed Jon wasn't in bed with her like he usually was. She suddenly remembered she had killed the very man who was on a mission to get her. Trying to forget everything, she got up, put her robe on along with her slippers, and left the room to find Jon. J.J., Aiden, and Maddy were all at school. Adriana checked on Jasmine and saw that the baby was sound asleep in her crib. She then went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Looking through the kitchen window above the sink, she saw Jon raking leaves in the backyard. Adriana poured herself some coffee and fixed it up the way she wanted it then went outside in the backyard.

"Good morning," Adriana said to Jon.

"Mornin'," Jon said.

He looked like he was thinking really hard while he was raking.

Adriana didn't want to bring up what happened the other night because it was too painful. Of all the things to remember, she happened to remember one of the worst nights of her entire life. Once again, she shoke the thought of the previous night from her memory.

"Are you hungry?" Adriana asked Jon.

"No."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Jon was usually talkative in the morning. But he sounded irritated and didn't talk much.

"You sure?"

"Adriana, I said I'm fine," Jon snapped.

"I was just asking," Adriana said.

"Go back in the house," Jon said.

"Why are you acting like this?" Adriana asked.

Jon threw down the rake and walked up to Adriana.

"I said go back in the house," Jon said.

Adriana didn't say another word and did as Jon demanded of her. She slammed the door on her way in.

She heard the door open again and close. She turned around and came face to face with Jon.

He yanked Adriana's coffee mug out of her hand and threw it at the wall. The mug shattered into a million pieces. Hot coffee splashed all on the walls and floors.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adriana said.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me you had a fucking gun, Adriana? When were you going to tell me? Huh!?" Jon said.

"I bought it for protection!"

"I told you that I would protect you! Heaven forbid that the kids could've gotten their hands on it!"

"I had it out of their reach, Jonathan!"

"I don't wanna fucking hear it! What, you thought I wasn't going to be able protect you like I promised? Is that it? Good thing Daniel is dead! Thank you for that! But dammit, I'm not cool with the idea of _you _having a gun in the house!"

"You act like I was just leaving it around the house or something! I got it just in case you weren't here if something ever happened!"

"I knew it. You thought I wasn't going to protect you huh? Or even able to protect you huh? Is that it!?"

"Jonathan, please stop saying that."

"I'm saying it because it's true, Adriana!"

"You're talking crazy."

"Now I'm fucking crazy? You're calling me crazy?"

"Jonathan, was has gotten into you? I'm going back to bed. I don't have to listen to you."

Adriana tried to move past Jon but he grabbed her arm.

"Jonathan, let go of me!"

"I'm not finished with you."

"Well I'm finished with you!"

Adriana tried pulling away from Jon but his grip was too strong.

"I said let me go!"

Adriana slapped Jon in the face.

Jon still didn't let go of Adriana. Instead he looked into her eyes with complete and utter sadness.

"I'm not good for you. Trouble seems to follow us. You should leave me. Just take the kids and go."

"Don't say that, Jonathan. I'm not going to do that. That would break the kids hearts. And it would definitely shatter mine."

"It's true that I'm a fuck up. Last night was the final straw. I can't keep putting you through stuff like this anymore."

"Jonathan, things just happened. It wasn't like they were planned. Come on."

Jon let go of Adriana. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. They both sat down.

"We can't start fighting again," Adriana said.

"I'm sorry," Jon said.

"It's fine. What happened last night by the way? I...blacked out and I can't really remember what happened."

"You killed Daniel. He was about to go after J.J., Aiden, and Maddy but he saw Jasmine and got his hands on her. We came back home and saw him holding her. He wanted you to go with him. You pulled out the gun and told him to leave. He was about to but he pulled out a gun and was about to kill you. But you shot him first..."

Jon quickly stopped talking.

"I remember now," Adriana said. "Good thing it's over."

"I know. Sorry for throwing your coffee. I know you were enjoying it," Jon said.

"I was. But that's okay," Adriana said.

"No. It's not. I took half of our plates and smashed them outside early this morning out of frustration. I had just finished throwing away the broken glass and had just started raking the leaves to cool down when you came out."

"At least you got to smash one more thing."

"Yeah. I'll clean the mess up," Jon said.

"Let's go to the park. Just me, you, and the baby for a while," Adriana said. "Maybe that will help?"

"Sure."

* * *

The crisp air was refreshing for Jon and Adriana. Jon was holding the baby in his arms. He watched his baby sleep peacefully in his arms. Him and Adriana were sitting at the picnic tables near their usual spot.

Jon decided this was the best time to tell Adriana what he was hiding from her.

"Adriana?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes...when you were asleep...late at night I'd...contiemplate suicide."

"Why?"

"I told you, Adriana. I don't feel like I'm enough for you. It's just stressful having thoughts like this sometimes."

"Good thing you didn't actually go through with it. What stopped you?"

"The fact that I'd be leaving you, the kids, and the rest of the family behind if I did."

"Don't do what I tried to do. Even though I was a little depressed, I'm still glad you stopped. We can't let all of the negative things we've been through overshadow all of the fun and great times we've had with each other. I love you so much, Jonathan."

"I know. I love you too much to actually go through it."

Jasmine woke up and was looking around.

"Hey there princess," Jon said.

The baby smiled at Jon.

"I gotta admit...I really don't remember getting you pregnant with Jasmine. I mean...I know I got drunk and everything...but did I really get you pregnant with the baby?"

"Yes you did. You passed out on top of me."

"Oh damn."

"Jon!"

"What?"

"Don't cuss in front of the baby!"

"Girl, she's not gonna remember none of this!"

"That's the Jonathan I know," Adriana said, smiling.

"And that's the Adriana I know. How about we go and get the kids and take them to go get ice cream?" Jonathan said.

"Sounds good. Let's take a look at our carving on the tree," Adriana said.

Both of them got up and walked over to the tree that still held their carving in it.

_"Jonathan and Adriana, Forever."_

"This tree represents a lot," Adriana said.

"Yes it does. Notice how after all these years it's still standing?" Jon said.

"Like how we are now? Standing together? Married?" Adriana said.

"Despite everything we've been through..." Jon said.

"All of the wonderful memories you've shared with me. Everything's coming back. I would like to hear more," Adriana said.

Jon turned and looked at his wife with a smile.

"I would love that," Jon said.

Jon and Adriana walked along the pond and watched the ducks mingle with each other.

"See the ducks?" Jon said to Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up at her father and smiled.

"She has dimples like you," Adriana said. "As a matter of fact, I've noticed that all of the children have dimples just like you. Jon and the Dimplefaces."

"Adriana...you're lucky you are my wife," Jon said. "The name is cute but I really hate my dimples. You know that."

"But you're handsome with your dimples. And you fluffy hair and sideburns. You just don't know how handsome you are."

"You're about to make me blush," Jon said.

"No, I'm making you smile. And your dimples are so cute," Adriana said.

"You like picking on me huh?"

"Maybe."

"You just wait until we get home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dimples, dimples, dimples.**


	14. More Stray Bullets

"Jon...please don't slip!" Adriana said.

The two of had came back home and decided to have sex in the shower.

Adriana was holding onto Jon for dear life. He almost dropped her when they first hopped in the shower. Jon had Adriana pinned up against the wall and was fucking her as quickly but carefully as he could. He stopped and looked at Adriana.

"You know what I love about making love to you?"

"What is it?"

"That you're so damn wet."

"And you're hard. Makes having sex with you twenty times better. Now shut up and continue fucking me, Jonathan!"

Jon obeyed his wife and continued fucking the living daylights out of her.

Adriana grabbed Jon's face and kissed him.

Jon soon felt like he was about to explode.

"Don't stop," Adriana pleaded.

"Who said I was?" Jon said.

He turned the water off in the shower and carefully stepped out with Adriana. He took her back to their bed and laid her down.

"You just messed up our bed sheets," Adriana said.

"I'll buy new ones," Jon said.

Jon silenced her again by kissing her. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth.

Adriana had placed her hands on Jon's back but Jon grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head.

Jon fucked Adriana nice and slow. Like hell was he going to speed up.

Adriana moaned loud. She felt Jon's tongue touch hers. She felt like she was in 7th heaven with this man.

Every time they were intimate, memories of her past slowly sunk back in.

Jon's touch was always genuine. Adriana truly felt safe with Jon.

Too bad he really felt like he wasn't able to take care of her and the kids. Deep down, it was eating him up inside. Jon did anything he could do to keep his mind off of that terrible thought. Right now, he felt as if Adriana was the only other person in the entire universe with him.

Jon slid into Adriana one more time then stopped. He finished french kissing her. He bit her bottom lip slightly and nibbled on it.

Adriana giggled.

"You like that huh?" Jon said.

"Yes."

Jon kissed Adriana in the crook of her neck.

Adriana giggled again.

"I'm ticklish, Jon," Adriana said.

"I know. I always liked tickling you," he said.

"Why did you stop?" Adriana asked.

"To admire your beauty."

"Are you going to keep my arms pinned above my head?"

"Maybe."

"Mind if we switch positions?"

Jon let go of Adriana's wrist and grabbed Adriana. He laid onto his back as Adriana straddled Jon.

Jon admired the body of his wife.

His eyes fell on the scar on her stomach. Without knowing it, he started tracing the scar with his finger.

Adriana had to have an emergency c-section when she was delivering Jasmine. Her umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck.

Jon had never been scared so much in his entire life.

"What's wrong?" Adriana said. She had noticed Jon was very focused on her stomach.

"Nothing."

Adriana followed Jon's gaze and saw that he was focused on the scar on her stomach.

"How did that happen?"

"After you had Jasmine. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and you had to have an emergency c-section."

"I'm glad the baby was fine."

"Yeah she was. I was so scared for you and the baby. I had felt bad afterwards."

"Why?"

"A few weeks before you had the baby you told me that you were going to get your tubes tied after having the baby. You told me you couldn't deal with the pain of being pregnant."

"I really said that?"

"Yes. I understood. We agreed that Jasmine was our last child."

"Hmm. Seems like it was pretty serious."

"You were suffering from postpatrum depression for a while. Having the kids took its toll on you. I'm content with four kids. Trust me."

"And I'm content with you."

Adriana bent down and kissed Jon.

Jon reentered into Adriana again and continued making love to her.

"I love you," Adriana said to Jon as she came close to cumming.

"I love you too," Jon said.

Jon fucked Adriana a few more times before he unloaded into her.

He sat up and held onto Adriana close as he finished cumming into her. Adriana felt weak between her legs.

"Damn," he said.

"It feels so...good...so hot," Adriana told him. "Damn, I love having sex with you."

"So do I, honey bunny. So do I."

* * *

**The next day:**

"How are you holding up?" Adriana asked Stacey over the phone.

"I'm okay," Stacey said.

"Sorry about the other day," Adriana said.

"It's fine. No need to apologize. At least you shot that bastard," Stacey said.

* * *

J.J., Aiden, and Maddy were playing hide and seek around the house. Maddy had ran into Jon and Adriana's bedroom and hid under the bed. Here, she found the box. Out of curiousity, she peeked inside. She saw something was shining in it so she slid out from under the bed with the box. Maddy opened it and saw the gun in it. J.J. and Aiden had ran into the room and saw Maddy staring wide eyed into the box.

"Whoa," Aiden said. "Is that a gun?"

"It must be Daddy's," J.J. said.

J.J. came over to where Maddy was sitting and picked it up.

"Put it down!" Maddy said.

"Oh, it's probably not loaded!" J.J. said.

"You don't know that," Aiden said.

"Put it down J.J.," Maddy said again.

"What? You scared?" J.J. said.

"Yes I am. If that's Daddy's gun, he's going to be mad at us. Then he'll give us a whoopin'. I don't want a whoopin'!" Maddy said.

"Daddy's not going to know," J.J. said.

"J.J., put the gun back in the box," Aiden said.

"No. I wanna play with it," J.J. said.

"J.J., put it back!" Aiden said.

"No!"

Aiden walked up to his brother and started tugging on the gun.

"Put it back!"

"No!"

"Stop it you guys!"

Aiden was tugging on the barrel of the gun. J.J. was tugging on the handle of it.

Sensing that he was losing his grip on the weapon, he held on tighter and placed his finger on top of the trigger.

* * *

"I'm glad you had that gun. I mean, I hate guns personally and I personally believe people most abuse their second amendment rights, but in your case, it was necessary," Stacey said.

"Jon was worried that the kids would get ahold of it but I told him-"

While Adriana was talking, she heard a big bang in the house.

Screams from J.J. and Maddy soon followed.

Adriana ran out of the living room.

"J.J.!? AIDEN!? MADALINE!?"

"Adriana, what's going on!?" Stacey said over the phone.

Adriana didn't bother hanging up.

"IN HERE MOMMY!" Maddy called out to her mother.

Adriana went into her room.

She fell to the floor when she saw Aiden laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"AIDEN!" Adriana screamed out. "NO NO NO!"

She crawled over to Aiden and grabbed him.

"Noooo...Aiden..."

Stacey hung up the phone and called 911. She then hopped in her car and sped over to Adriana's house.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know you guys are mad at me.**


	15. Jon Snaps

Linda consoled Jon in the waiting room at the hospital.

Jon was crying like a baby.

"What happened?" he managed to say through tears.

"The kids found a gun under your bed. J.J. started playing with it and Aiden and Maddy told him to put it down. Aiden tried taking the gun away from J.J. but J.J. accidently put his finger on the trigger and tried to take the gun away from Aiden but ended up shooting him instead," Linda explained.

"Fuck," Jon said.

He buried his face into his hands and cried some more.

"Pull yourself together, Jonathan. You have to be strong for Aiden," Linda said.

Adriana had gotten off of the phone with her parents and went back inside the waiting room. She joined Jon by his side.

Jon managed to stop crying and looked at his wife.

"Get away from me," Jon said.

"What?" Adriana said.

"Get the fuck away from me," Jon said.

"Jonathan!" Linda said. "Don't talk to Adriana like that."

Jon got up and moved away from Adriana. He found a new spot to fume at.

Adriana looked at Jon who ignored her for the rest of the night. Stacey came to sit by Adriana and comforted her as well.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Just give him time to cool off," Linda told her daughter-in-law. "He'll come around."

Or so they thought.

* * *

A few days after Aiden had come home from the hospital, Jon turned into a whole different person.

Jon became cold on the inside. And it showed. He was more moody and irritable around the house. Slowly, he was acting like Adriana was acting before she had lost her memory.

Poor Maddy would have to deal with his father's wrath on this particular day.

Maddy was on her bed coloring in her Hello Kitty book when Jon came into her room.

"Didn't I tell you to clean your room?" Jon said. "What did I tell you about these dolls and toys and crap being out of place?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll pick them up," Maddy said.

She put her coloring book down and started to clean her room.

"Madaline," Jon said.

"Yes Daddy?"

"You know I don't like telling you more than once to do something."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up and keep cleaning."

Maddy obeyed her father and kept cleaning her room. She put away all of her toys where they needed to go. Jon watched to make sure Maddy had cleaned everything up from off of the floor.

"Now that's better. The next time I find a toy out of place, I'm going to spank you. Do you understand me Ms. Madaline Linda Good?" Jon said.

"Yes Daddy," Maddy said quietly.

"Don't "Yes Daddy" me," Jon said. "You're not innocent."

"Jon, don't talk to her like that," Adriana said. She had walked up behind Jon.

Jon turned around and looked at Adriana.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Jon said. "Last time I checked, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to this little brat here."

"Jonathan! Don't call her names. Please, don't start."

"Don't you tell me not to start you bitch."

"Don't call me names!"

"I can say anything I want to say to you! This is my house!"

"It's my house too dammit!"

"Oh shut the fuck up. You can't remember shit anyway."

"You take that back you bastard."

"No."

"Mommy, Daddy," Maddy said.

"Hey, you shut your mouth," Jon spat at his daughter.

"But Daddy-"

"What did I say little girl?" Jon said.

He went to Maddy and continued scolding her.

"I said to shut your mouth, didn't I?"

Maddy slowly nodded her head.

"So why didn't you?" Jon said.

"I don't want you guys fighting," she said quietly.

"Stay out of our business. You need to stay in a kid's place. Do you hear me!?"

"Daddy, don't yell at me!"

"That's it."

Jon grabbed Maddy by her arm and spanked her on her butt.

"Ow! Daddy, that hurts!"

"Jonathan, quit it!" Adriana said.

"Don't you ever raise your voice like that to me ever again!" Jon yelled.

Adriana went into the room and tried pulling Maddy away from her father.

"Stop it Jonathan!" Adriana said.

Adriana pulled Maddy by her side.

"You don't stop me from punishing the children," Jon said, pointing at Adriana.

"Don't take your frustrations out on the kids. I know you're mad at me over what happened to Aiden. But you can't take your frustrations out on the children," Adriana said.

"The kids need to be punished. I told them about guns and they all knew better," Jon said.

"Jonathan, you already spanked J.J. until you were out of breath. Maddy was actually J.J. to put the gun down just like Aiden was. I know you're mad about this whole thing. You're mad at me. I get it," Adriana said.

"Yeah. This is your fault. As a matter of fact, you can leave," Jon said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Jon pushed past Adriana and went to their room.

He went inside the closet and whipped out a suitcase. Jon opened the suitcase and started shoving Adriana's clothes inside of it. Adriana then walked into the room and saw what Jon was doing.

"Why are you packing my clothes? Stop it."

Adriana took the suitcase and pulled her clothes back out of it.

"I want you out!" Jon yelled at her.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you!?"

"Every goddamn thing! I swear, almost every fucking day I feel like complete and utter shit if any damn thing happens to you or the children! And you like to make shit harder on me!"

"What do you mean make things harder for you!?"

"If you hadn't climbed the damn tree at the park like you were some fucking spider monkey and if you didn't slip and damn near break your skull, I wouldn't have to help you regain your memory. But as soon as you got amnesia, I have felt like the ultimate fuck up. I keep telling you that it fucking hurts me deep inside if you or the kids get hurt. Now Aiden is in the bed recovering from a gunshot wound. From your gun. Now that's another thing to worry about. Ugh, just get the fuck out of my house!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Adriana said.

"You're leaving," Jon told her again.

"I'm not."

Jon grabbed Adriana by her hair and lead her out of the room.

"Let go of my hair!"

J.J. heard his parents in the hallway. He jumped up out of his bed and went to open his door. He saw his father dragging his mother by her hair.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" J.J. asked.

"Shut up and take your ass to bed," Jon snapped at him.

Maddy saw Jon yanking Adriana by her hair and followed after them. She quickly grabbed onto Jon's leg.

"Daddy, stop it! Stop hurting Mommy!" she cried.

Jon ignored her and kepy yanking Adriana's hair.

"Let me go!" Adriana screamed out.

"I want you out of my house!" Jon said.

J.J. had ran out of his room and saw Jon leading Adriana to the door. He then bolted to the front door and stood in front of it.

"J.J., get the fuck out of the way," Jon said.

"No," he said.

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Then I'm knocking you out," Jon said.

"I don't care," J.J. said.

Jon let go of Adriana's hair and shook Maddy off of his leg.

"Daddy, don't hurt J.J.!" Maddy said.

Maddy ran up to Jon and tugged on his shirt.

Jon looked down and pushed Maddy to the ground. She hit the floor hard and started crying even harder.

Jon turned his attention back to J.J., who was willing to accept his fate.

"I'm tired of you and your sister back talking me," Jon said.

Jon raised his hand and was about hit J.J. when Adriana grabbed his arm.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him.

Jon then focused his attention on Adriana.

She was willing to take all of the hits, bruises, and any other injury Jon would be willing to inflict upon her in rage. She refused to let Jon take his frustrations out on the children. Adriana sacrificed herself so that the kids wouldn't have to suffer.

Jon slapped Adriana across her face.

J.J. and Maddy watched in horror as they saw their mother hit the floor. Blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Daddy, stop hurting Mommy!" Maddy screamed at her father.

Maddy got up and ran to defend her mother. Even though she was tiny, she stood between her mother and father.

Jon looked into the eyes of his daughter and immediately felt guilty about everything.

"Daddy, please don't hurt Mommy again. I hate seeing you upset," Maddy said.

Jon knew he had fucked up big time.

Jon turned and walked out of the door and into the night.

Maddy turned and gave her mother a hug.

"Oh Mommy," she said.

"It's okay baby. It's okay," Adriana said.

Adriana managed to put the kids to sleep after calming them down. She also rocked Jasmine back to sleep. She was woken up by the commotion and was very fussy. Adriana then double checked on Aiden to make sure he was okay. Luckily, he wound was healing fast.

Adriana cleaned up the mess Jon had made then laid back down in the bed.

She waited and waited and waited for Jon to return but he never came back to the house.

Adriana felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She tried to fight her sleep as best as she could to remain awake but she failed.

She knocked out for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow.**


	16. We Need To Get Help

Jon continued walking until he reached his mother's house. Even though it wasn't far, he felt as if he had walked for eternity.

Making his way up her porch, he banged on her door.

"Mom! Mom, open up! It's me!" Jon said.

Linda was scared out of her mind when she first heard Jon banging on the door. She had just drifted off to sleep. Irritated, she climbed out of bed and went to answer the door.

"Come in Jonathan," his mother told him.

Jon stepped into the house and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Linda said, turning the lights on.

"I've lost it," Jon said.

"What do you mean?"

"I hit my wife, I vented my anger out on Maddy, and now all of them probably hate me."

"Jonathan...please tell me you're lying."

"No."

"Oh Jonathan," Linda said.

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Aiden is hurt. Because I wasn't there to protect him. Multiple times guys have come after Adriana and where the hell was I? Nowhere to be found! Well, of course I was on the other side of the damn world in the fucking Army away from Adriana so there was no way I could've kept her out of harm's way!"

"Jonathan, you're a great husband and father. Things will happen in life. That's life itself! What happened to Adriana and the kids is not your fault. It will never be. It's not like you neglect them!"

"If I hadn't joined the damn Army, I wouldn't be thinking this damn way! Ever since the incident with Luke who was close to killing her, I just...FUCK!"

Jon slammed his fist against the wall.

"I'm acting like him."

"Like who?"

"Greg."

"Why would you say that?"

"I promised to never hurt Adriana and the kids. And I did."

"Jonathan, you cannot blame yourself for anything else. Accept responsibility for what you did tonight, but I will not allow you to continue blaming yourself for anything else. And I will not allow you to compare yourself to Greg. But you know what, honestly you being in the Army set off a chain of events for both you and Adriana. I think after you came home, deep down you felt as if anyone closest got hurt, it was the end of the world. On top of that, you and Adriana sometimes don't know how to talk things out. I'll let you stay here for the night to cool down. Wait...did you walk here?"

"Yes."

"Jonathan, please go lay down in the spare room. You need rest," Linda said.

"Am I like him?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Jonathan, don't make me smack you."

Jon obeyed his mother and went to lay down.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. But it must've been for an hour or so because he was up by 5 a.m. in the morning.

* * *

"Adriana...Adriana..."

She could've sworn she kept hearing someone call her name in her sleep. She felt something cold touch her.

"Ah!"

Adriana quickly woke up and saw Jon kneeling beside her. Jon turned on the lamp.

"It's me," he said.

"Wha...what time is it?"

"It's 5:48."

"So early. Where did you go?"

"To my mother's house."

"Jonathan, we need to talk later."

"I know. I know the kids hate me."

"They don't."

"You don't know that."

"I talked to them after you left. Maddy was really heartbroken but she understood."

"Man. I fucked up."

"Look, we both need to look into getting help."

"I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying you're crazy. But we need help."

Jon shook his head.

"Jonathan, you can argue with me all day and night. I don't care. But we're getting help. You don't know if you're suffering from something or not."

There was a knock at the door.

"Mommy?" Maddy said on the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Adriana said.

Maddy came into the room. She saw her father kneeling beside her mother.

"Daddy...you okay?" she asked.

She walked around the bed and greeted her father.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jon said. "I'm sorry about what I did. I truly am sorry."

"It's okay Daddy. I still love you," Maddy said.

She gave her father a hug.

Jon began crying.

"Don't cry, Daddy," Maddy said.

She gave her father a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on and get in bed," Adriana said. "You two need to lay down."

Jon got up and turned off the light. Him and Maddy got into bed.

Jon kept thinking about what Adriana said.

Maybe he did need help but he didn't want to admit it. Maybe everything did start when he decided to join the Army. Jon wished he knew exactly what was going on.

Despite being tired, Jon's mind then started to wonder.

Sometimes he found himself reminiscing about his childhood.

How simple things were.

How him and Adriana never cared about anything in the world.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**1998**_

_"Maybe you should become a doctor," Adriana said._

_"Oh! I can cut people up and look into their bodies then!" Jon said._

_"No. To help people," Adriana said. "You can become anything you want and do anything you want."_

_"I want to become your husband. I want to have kids with you. And I want to be take care of you and the babies," Jon said._

_"You're so sweet," Adriana said._

_"I know I am," Jon said._

_He reached under Adriana's tank top._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You're doing something!"_

_Jon laid on his back and tugged on Adriana's tank._

_"Climb on top of me," Jon said._

_Adriana straddled him. She bent down and gave him a kiss._

_"Sometimes I don't want to grow up. Then again I want to live with you forever," she said._

_"Same here. What if we have a lot of problems when we get older?" Jon asked._

_"Well, we are going to have to stick together."_

_"I'm not going to become like him. When we have kids I'm not going to leave them and treat them bad."_

_"You'll be a great dad. You're already a great person."_

_"Thanks."_

_Jon smacked Adriana's butt._

_"Ow!"_

_"Nice and tender."_

_Adriana pinched and twisted Jon's nipple._

_"OW!"_

* * *

**Present:**

Jon found himself in front of counseling center.

"Jonathan, this will be good for us."

"I guess."

"Let's go inside. Our appointment is in thirty minutes."

"I'm not going in."

"Jonathan, please. Let's go."

"I said I'm not going!"

Adriana simply looked at her husband.

He didn't look like himself. He stared back at her with a blank expression. His curly hair was a little disheveled and his eyes were slightly red. His beard needed some trimming too. A little bit of weight had found its way onto Jon. It was from him stressing so much. It hurt her heart to see him like this.

"What Adriana!?"

"Calm down. Please, come in here with me."

Jon finally turned off the engine and opened his door.

He forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt and quickly became agitated with it.

"Fucking seatbelt!" Jon yelled out.

Adriana reached over and unbuckled the belt for him.

Jon finally got out and slammed the door. He then walked around the car and opened Adriana's door for her.

"Let's get this over with," Jon said.

Adriana got out of the car and started walking to the building.

Jon reluctantly followed his wife into the place.

This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

**Author's Note: We shall see.**


	17. I Hate You

Jon really didn't want to be in the sitting in the office of the therapist. He was trying his best not to flip out. If he was asked one more question about his life, he was going to freak out.

"So Mr. Good, would you like to tell me about your time in the Army? That's if you want to talk about it," the therapist said.

"I don't want to say anything about it. I do not want to remind myself of the friends I lost in the war. The time I saw my friend bleed out to death and I was trying to cover up his gun shot wound the best I could...Having to hide for an entire year...not being able to see Adriana...not being able to protect her...that's not something I want to remember," Jon said.

"That's the root of everything. If anyone in your family gets hurt, you feel as if it's your fault. It's not your fault," the therapist said.

"I'm responsible for my family!" Jon said.

"I know. It's great you put your family first but you've been stressing yourself out a lot over protecting them. A lot of things have happened but you and your wife have pulled through. Your wife can control her anger now. Her memory is coming back. But it seems like everything has gotten to you and you don't know how to deal with it," the therapist continued.

"Maybe. Look, no disrespect but I gotta go. I have a headache," Jon said.

He got up to leave.

"Jon, stay," Adriana said.

"I'm leaving," Jon said.

He walked out of the office and made his way out of the building to the car.

Adriana soon came out of the building and got into the car with him.

"Jonathan, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Going home," he said.

He started the car and drove home.

As soon as they got home, Jon went straight to the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out some liquor.

"Jon, what are you doing? Why are you drinking?" Adriana said.

Jon ignored her and opened the bottle. He started chugging it down.

"Jonathan!"

Jon put the bottle down and finished swallowing the liquor already in his mouth.

"Hush."

"Don't tell me to hush. Don't do this to yourself Jon."

Jon turned around and looked at his wife.

"Just...let me be," Jon said.

He walked past her and went down the hallway to the room.

Adriana sighed and started dinner.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

Adriana went to check on Jon to see how he was doing.

Jon was passed out on the bed. The bottle of liquor that was once full was now empty.

Adriana fought back tears when she picked up the empty bottle.

Jon was sound asleep with his hair all over the place. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring lightly.

"Oh Jon," Adriana said quietly.

She turned and left out of the room.

"Kids, come and eat," she said.

"Yay! Food!" J.J. said.

"I'll beat you there!" Maddy said.

Aiden was laying on the couch.

"Is Daddy okay?" he asked Adriana.

"Yes. He's sleeping," Adriana said.

"I thought he was crying," Aiden said.

"Crying?"

"Yeah. I heard Daddy crying in his room before you came and got me."

"He isn't feeling good is all. I'll bring you your food."

Adriana went into the kitchen and made the everyone's plates.

Jon didn't reemerge until after the kids were put to bed.

"You okay?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah...well...I don't know..." Jon said.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Adriana.

"I...," Jon started.

"What is it?" Adriana said.

"Earlier today..."

"Forget about it."

"You..."

Jon could barely speak. He had to throw up.

He quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

Adriana sighed and got up to check on him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Jon said.

"Can I come in now?"

Jon flushed the toilet.

"Yeah."

He ran the water in the sink and rinsed his mouth.

"You don't need to drink again."

"It was only this one time."

"You said you had a headache. Drinking isn't going to help."

Jon turned off the water.

"You're right. I'm so tired...depressed...I've been taking medication for it."

"Why didn't you tell me this, Jonathan!?"

Jon simply said nothing.

"Jonathan Good, you better answer me."

Jon looked up at the mirror and stared at his wife. Once again, he said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adriana repeated.

"Didn't want you to worry. I'm going to lay back down," Jon said.

He walked past Adriana.

She hit the lightswitch and turned off the light.

Jon slid back into bed.

"Bring the trashcan in here," Jon said.

Irritated now, Adriana brought the trashcan into the room and set it next to Jon.

"You can't keep stuff like that away from me," Adriana said.

"Just didn't want you to worry," Jon said.

"I am worried. You can't stop me from worrying. Especially when you are taking medication for depression. And that you didn't even tell me about that."

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I don't know what's happening."

"Tell me the truth from now on."

"I never lied to you. I just never told you what was going on."

"You're a great person. Don't do this to yourself. Please."

"I honestly don't know what to do."

Adriana grabbed Jon's hand.

"Let me help you. Just like you've helped me. I now remember a lot more about my life because you helped me. You don't see it. But I see it. Even the kids are worried about you. They said they heard you crying."

"I was."

"Why?"

Jon didn't answer Adriana's question.

She took a deep breath. Taking Jon's hand into hers, she held on tight.

"You can talk to me."

"I know I can. It's just that...my thoughts are all messed up. Very. I know I need help but I just don't want to admit it."

Jon sighed.

"Once you came face to face with the facts, it'll help. I'm not going to force you into anything or make you do anything you don't want to. But remember I'm always here for you," Adriana said.

"I honestly don't know how we both made it this far. Usually couples divorce after something goes wrong the first time."

"Well, I'm not leaving your side."

"We did get a separation before. But that was it. We reconciled and that's how Aiden and Maddy were created."

"My my my. We sure did like creating babies."

"It was fun. But like you and me agreed that four kids is enough. Speaking of the kids, how's J.J. holding up?"

"He's fine. You should talk to him soon."

"He hates me. I know he does."

"He doesn't. Yes, you did punish him and things got out of control but I told you I talked to him."

Jon thought that he would be able to sit down and have a normal conversation with his oldest son.

* * *

The next day Jon found J.J. playing the treehouse by himself. So Jon decided that this would be a good opportunity to set things straight.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Jon went outside into the backyard and saw J.J. climbing down. He had forgotten his football on the ground.

"Hey you," Jon said.

"Hi Daddy. Can you give me my football please?" J.J. said.

Jon looked down and bent down to pick up the football.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jon asked.

J.J. was a little hesitant at first but continued climbing down the ladder then stood in front of his father.

"About the other day-"

"I thought you promised never to hurt me Daddy. Or hurt Mommy, Aiden, Maddy, or Jasmine!"

"J.J., I'm sorry for what I did. I truly am. You know this isn't like me!"

"I'm sorry for playing with the gun. I am. But you didn't have to hurt me."

"J.J.-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

J.J. took the football from his father's hands and climbed back up the ladder to his playhouse.

Jon shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked away.

"Not like I didn't deserve that one," he said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh dear.**


	18. Jon and Maddy have a moment

"How did it go?" Adriana asked.

"I was right. He hates me," Jon said.

"What did he say?"

"That he hates me. He straight up that he hated me. I knew it. I fucking knew it."

Jon leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms.

"I deserved it though."

Adriana looked out of the kitchen window and looked at J.J.'s playhouse.

"No. You didn't. You're his father. I'm gonna get him."

"Don't."

"Jonathan, hush."

"Adriana, drop it. Please."

"Fine," she said, throwing up her hands. "You better talk to him again soon because I'm about so spank his ass."

"I will. Just don't lose your cool. I know I shouldn't be talking, but it's to keep the peace."

"Whatever you say, Officer Good."

"I do have to go to work. Shit. I'm glad it's Friday though and I have a few days off."

"Well, don't be gone too long," Adriana said. "I would like to have some fun when you get back."

"Keep your horniness under control until I get back," Jon said.

* * *

Jon and Maddy went to the ice cream parlor the next day for a father and daughter day. Adriana took J.J., Aiden, and Maddy to the mall.

"Are you enjoying your ice cream princess?" Jon said.

"Mmhmm! I love chocolate chip ice cream!" Maddy said.

She scooped up a big spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Careful. Wouldn't want you to get brain freeze now," Jon said.

"I won't Daddy."

Jon smiled and watched as Maddy devoured her ice cream.

Maddy noticed that even though her father was smiling he still looked sad.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing."

"You okay? You don't look okay..."

"Just thinking."

"Thinking about?"

"You, your mother, J.J., Aiden, and Jasmine."

"What's going on?"

"J.J. told me he hated me yesterday."

"Why did he say that?"

"Because of what I did. When I got angry and lost my temper."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for finding the gun."

"No. It's not your fault. Don't ever think it's your fault."

"J.J. shouldn't have told you he hated you. I don't hate you. Jasmine doesn't hate you. Aiden doesn't hate you. Mommy loves you. We all love you. But J.J. doesn't. That was mean."

"Yes it was. But, I don't blame him for saying it. I still regret what I did."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Daddy. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. And you'll always be my Daddy."

"Thanks princess."

"You're welcome. Daddy...don't cry."

"Daddy's trying not too. Um...you finished?"

"Yes."

"Let's go home and bake a cake!" Maddy said.

"More sweets?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. We shall bake a cake."

"Careful there..." Jon said.

He was helping Maddy pour milk into the bowl.

"Okay now...we need the whisk...Where is it?"

"Right here!"

Maddy picked up the whisk and twirled around with it.

"Freeze Daddy!"

Jon put his hands up.

"You got me."

"Now, you shall make me a chocolate cake and put pink icing on it!"

"Your wish is my command! But I'm gonna need that princess."

"Oh. Sorry Daddy."

"It's all good."

Jon whisked the ingredients in the bowl then poured it into the pan and put in the oven.

"Alrighty. Your chocolate cake should be done soon."

"Yay! We can share it with Mommy and the others. But J.J. isn't allowed to have any."

"Madaline, you're supposed to share."

"He said he hated you Daddy. That's very mean. It makes very sad."

"Come on. Let's go sit outside and have a little talk."

Jon held out his hand and Madaline grabbed it. They both walked out onto the porch and sat on the swing. Maddy sat on Jon's lap and layed on his chest.

"Now, I know you're very mad at your brother. And to be honest, I would like to spank him for what he said but-"

"You should give him a good ol' whoopin' Daddy!"

Jon chuckled.

"He'll learn his lesson soon. But like I was saying, even though you're mad at J.J. you can let that get to you. J.J. said he did because he was angry. Not because he just wanted to be mean. Daddy did a horrible thing when I went after him, you, and Mommy. I'm very sorry for what I did. I was acting like a monster. You know Daddy would never hurt his princess, J.J., Aiden, Jasmine, and Mommy. I love all of you very much. I have a lot of making up to do."

"It's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"If me, J.J., and Aiden weren't playing in the house, Aiden would've got hurt. I hid under your bed and found the box Daddy. It's my fault."

Chills went up and down Jon's spine.

Madaline was beginning to sound just like him.

Blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"Hey, look at me."

Madaline sat up and looked into her father's eyes.

"Don't you start blaming yourself. Do you understand me? It's not your fault."

"Yes Daddy. I understand."

"Good. Always remember that."

Jon embraced his daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're not a monster."

"I know."

"Are you and J.J. ever going to get along again?"

"I hope so. I don't want him to be mad at me forever."

"I'll make sure he says sorry. You're a great person and the best daddy I've ever had. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

After hearing his daughter say these words to him, Jon just lost it.

He cried so hard that he thought his eyes were going to dry out.

"I don't like it when you cry Daddy!" Maddy said. "If you cry, then I'm going to cry!"

Jon kept crying.

For him, crying was the best thing right now.

Tears were flowing from Maddy as she hugged her father tighter.

"I'm here Daddy. I'm not going anywhere. If crying makes you feel better, then cry. I'm not going to stop you. Cry as much as you like," Maddy said.

And that's what the both of them did.

**Author's Note: Madaline is a smart little girl. (Sorry if the chapter was a little short.)**


	19. Cake and Icing

_**1991:**_

_Jon laid in his bed listening to the commotion going on in his mother's room. Greg was yelling at her for not having all of his money on time. Linda had to always go out and make extra money on the side to feed Jon.. Greg squandered his money on useless shit every time he got a paycheck. All of her money from her job went to Greg and bills. Linda would give half of the extra money she made outside of her job and gave it to Jon so he could have something. She instructed him to put the money in his piggy bank and put it under the his bed. The money came in handy for a delicious pepperoni pizza this afternoon._

_The arguing that Jon heard was preventing him from going asleep. He worried about his mother. Jon was angry. Angry because he wish he was bigger and could knock Greg out and end him right then and there._

_"You only brought home $200!?" Greg yelled._

_"Greg, you already have $800 already! Stop taking my money! Stop wasting your money on beer and cigarettes all of the damn time!" Linda yelled back._

_"Do not tell me what to do with my money!"_

_"And don't you ask for any more money! From now on, my money goes towards paying the bills and taking care of Jon."_

_"Fuck that bastard."_

_"No, fuck you."_

_"Are you seriously going to put that boy before me?"_

_"He's my child."_

_"Man, I swear. If he was dead, I would have extra cash in my pocket right now. But you chose to keep him instead of getting an abortion. Stupid bitch."_

_"His life is more valuable then yours."_

_Jon was sick of hearing Greg talk. He really wanted to hurt that man._

_Jon was having the best sleep of his life when Greg burst in his room the following morning. Greg went up to Jon and bellowed: "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"_

_This startled Jon right out of his sleep._

_"You need to wash the dishes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so you little shit."_

_"Shut up, Greg. I'm not doing anything."_

_"What did you say to be boy?"_

_"I hate you."_

_Greg yanked Jon out of bed and began spanking him._

_"You...watch...your...fucking...mouth!"_

_"Let go of me you asshole or I'll kill you!"_

_Linda heard Greg and Jon and rushed to save her son._

_"Greg! Leave him alone!"_

_Linda grabbed Jon and pulled him away from Greg._

_Jon was fired up and was spazzing out._

_"Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll kill that asshole!"_

_"Jon, calm down! Greg, you need to leave."_

_"I'll be glad to. Tired of being around that brat anyways."_

_And with that, Greg left the room and apartment altogether._

_"I want to kill him."_

_"I gave you a pocket knife and I showed you how to use it. Don't let him get away with attacking you again. Or anybody for that matter."_

_"I wish I could protect you Mama," Jon said._

_"You don't have to worry about me. As long as you're safe."_

_"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else that I love a lot."_

_Linda smiled._

_"I know you will."_

* * *

_**2001:**_

_Jon was walking home from the store. He sensed someone was following him. Looking over his shoulder, his suspicions were confirmed. Four kids from school that Jon didn't get along with were close._

_Jon wasn't going to keep letting these assholes follow him for long. He stopped walking and turned around._

_"What do you guys want?"_

_All four boys simply surrounded him and stood in a circle around him._

_Even though he was outnumbered, he wasn't going to go down without a fight._

_All four boys then went on the attack._

_Two of them grabbed Jon's arms while the other two punched and kicked Jon in the face and in his stomach._

_Jon managed to break free from the other two boys' grasp and punch his attackers in the face._

_Stunned, they fell to the ground. But the other two boys still standing tackled him to the ground and landed more punches on him. The boys that got stunned got back up and started kicking Jon._

_They kicked Jon in the stomach so hard that the last ounce of air in Jon was sent flying out._

_"Alright you guys! Enough!" of the boys said._

_Each boy took a turn spitting on Jon before running off._

_Jon slowly got back up and brushed himself off._

_Of all days he would carry his pocket knife, this would be the day he didn't._

_He walked home with steam coming out of his ears._

_Once he was finally home, he burst through the door then slammed it shut._

_"Jonathan Good! What has...oh my goodness what happened to you!?" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"I got jumped," Jon mumbled. "I'm fine."_

_Mrs. Germanotta cleaned Jon's wounds up. He didn't tell her who jumped him. He didn't want her to go to the school and start a rampage._

_Instead he was going to take care of the guys himself._

_And he did._

_Adriana was back at home wondering why Jon hadn't come home yet. It was getting rather late and she was worried about him now._

_She heard the door open and in came Jon. He was sweating and he had dirt on his left cheek._

_"What happened to you!?" Adriana said._

_"Nothing," Jon said._

_He quickly went to the bathroom and washed off. Adriana followed him into the bathroom._

_"What happened?" she asked again._

_Jon patted his face dry and looked at her._

_"I got even. That's what happened. I couldn't protect myself at first. And I wasn't going to let it happen again. Just like I wasn't going to let them keep harassing you at school. I have to protect myself and those I love."_

_"I understand. Come on, let's go fix something to eat," Adriana said._

* * *

**Present:**

Jon and Maddy were fast asleep on the couch. Both of them had eaten so much cake that they were on the verge of exploding.

Adriana came in with J.J., Aiden, and Jasmine. J.J. and Aiden went in their rooms to take a nap. The baby was fast asleep as well. Adriana saw that Jon and Maddy were napping as well. Adriana layed the baby down in her crib and came to get Maddy.

Maddy stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Once Maddy was laying down in her bed, Adriana came back and layed on top of Jon.

Jon slowly woke up and looked around him.

"Hey," Jon said when he saw that Adriana was laying on top of him.

"Hi. Have a good nap?"

"Yeah. Maddy?"

"I laid her down in her room. All of the kids are napping. Something smells good in here."

"Me and Maddy baked a cake."

"Oooh, what kind?"

"Chocolate. I made it for my little princess."

"Aw, you are so cute."

"Oh hush up."

"What type of icing did you use?"

"Chocolate."

"All chocolate everything huh? I want a taste."

"I'll get you a slice."

"No. You stay right here."

Adriana got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with the container of chocolate frosting.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Eat it obviously."

"Just that? No cake?"

"I'm going to eat this delicious frosting."

"Okay then."

"Off of you."

"Come again?"

Adriana straddled Jon on the couch.

"You heard me."

"Hmm. Very hungry and horny I see."

"Damn right."

Adriana scooped some icing onto her finger and shoved it in Jon's mouth.

Jon sucked the icing right off of her finger and sucked on it.

"You like that don't you?"

Jon pulled Adriana's finger out of his mouth.

"Tastes good."

"That's good to know. Your turn."

Adriana got off of Jon. Jon then sat up.

Adriana sat back down and pulled her shirt over her head and put it around her neck so that it exposed her breasts. She took off her strapless bra and revealed her perky breasts.

She saw Jon lick his lips.

"Oh, I forgot...you do like playing with these huh?"

"I do."

Adriana took the container of icing and scooped up some more icing and put some on her nipples.

"Mmmm...they look tasty don't they?"

"Fuck yes."

Jon pounced on Adriana and gently pushed her down. Taking her left breast in his mouth first, he sucked on her nipple. Adriana ran her fingers through Jon's hair.

"Feels so good," she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my.**


	20. Jon and Adriana Make Love

Jon licked Adriana's left nipple clean and sucked on it some more. He then kissed her between her breasts then went to work on her right one. He was more concerned about tasting Adriana then he was about eating the icing off of her.

Lifting up her skirt, Jon tugged on Adriana's panties.

Finishing off the icing on her breast, he then said: "Let's get these off."

Jon yanked her underwear off of her.

He saw that she had been wearing a thong instead.

"Ah. My favorite," Jon said.

"Knew you would like them," Adriana said, smirking.

"You assumed correctly. Now it's time for me to feast."

Jon stuck his head under Adriana's skirt and started eating her out.

Adriana gasped.

"Shit!"

Adriana felt Jon's tongue slowly go through her folds and over her clit. She was trying her hardest not to cry out and wake the kids up.

"J-J-Jon!" she said.

Jon stopped eating her out and quickly said: "I'm busy!"

He resumed feasting on her. Jon stuck his two fingers inside Adriana's pussy and began fingering her fast.

"Yes...that feels...so fucking good..."

Adriana grabbed Jon's hair and arched her back.

Juices were flowing down his fingers. Jon took them out of Adriana and let her taste herself.

Adriana sucked on Jon's fingers like they were lollipops. She then sat up and unbuckled Jon's pants. She pulled them down far enough to reveal Jon's cock which she shoved inside her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Jon said out loud. "Holy shit..."

Adriana's soft lips slid up and down Jon's dick. He was trying hard not to cum early but he ended up doing so anyway.

"More," Adriana said.

She had her mouth open.

Jon grabbed Adriana's hair and tilted her head back.

He stroked his cock as fast as he could.

"Dirty little whore you are," Jon said.

"You damn right," Adriana said.

Jon kept stroking his cock until he finally came inside of Adriana's mouth again. She swallowed Jon's cum with ease.

Jon sat back down on the couch and pulled Adriana towards him. Adriana climbed on top of him. Jon rubbed his cock against Adriana's clit then stuck it inside of her. He watched as it disappeared inside of Adriana.

She took Jon's shirt off and grabbed the icing again. She scooped up a glob on her fingers and smothered Jon's chest with it. She made sure she put enough on his pecks.

Slowly, she began licking the icing off his chest, not missing a drop. Adriana sucked on Jon's right peck nice and slow, looking up at him as she did it.

"Lick it all up," Jon ordered.

And not a single drop was left.

Jon then started fucking Adriana hard. Up and down Adriana went. She rode Jon's dick like there was no tomorrow. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into them. Jon then laid down and Adriana squated on top of Jon and placed her hands on his stomach to hold herself up. Jon placed his hands on her knees and watched as Adriana fucked his dick as fast as she could. Jon watched as Adriana slid up and down his shaft. He threw his head back and tried his hardest not to yell out loud himself.

Jon quickly switched positions by laying Adriana on her back and put her legs on his shoulders.

He never fucked this woman so fast in his life like he's done now.

Jon was breathing heavily as he pounded into Adriana. Her walls clenched around his cock hard. The more he pounded into her, the wetter she became. Adriana started moaning out loud but Jon silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Adriana moaned.

Jon couldn't hold off anymore and came into Adriana.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth.

He pulled out and fell back on the couch.

Adriana set up and felt Jon's sperm seeping out of her.

"You know what, I'm not done yet," Jon quickly said.

He got back up and started rubbing his cock over Adriana's stomach. Cumshot after cumshot, his cum landed on Adriana's stomach. After this, he was officially done.

"Nice and hot like I love it," she said.

Her and Jon needed time to calm down and regain their breath.

Jon then pulled his boxers and pants back up and zipped them. Adriana reached for her thong and grabbed it off of the floor.

"Let's take bath," she said.

"A bath?"

"We have to get cleaned up," Adriana said, smirking.

She grabbed Jon's hand and lead him to the bathroom. She ran a hot bubble bath for the both of them. Once the tub was filled up, she turned the faucet off.

Adriana got in first followed by Jon. He sat behind Adriana and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. She rested against his chest and tilted her head back to look up at him, albeit upside down.

"Comfortable?" she asked him.

Jon looked back down and her and smiled.

"Comfortable."

* * *

_**1992:**_

_"Bubbles! Bubbles everywhere!" Jon said._

_He grabbed a handful of bubbles and placed them on Adriana's head._

_The two of them were taking a bubble bath._

_"Jon! Why did you do that for!?"_

_"Because it's funny!"_

_Adriana splashed water in Jon's face._

_"How do you like that!?"_

_"You hurt my eye you meanie!"_

_Jon retaliated by shoving Adriana's face underwater. He held her under the water for about a minute before pulling her head up again._

_"All squeaky clean!" he said._

_He gave her a kiss on her nose._

_"I'm gonna beat you up!" Adriana said._

_She scooted next to him and slapped him on his arm._

_"Ow!" he said._

_"You're the meanie! But I still love you," Adriana said._

_She gave him a kiss on his cheek._

_"I love you very much," she said again._

_"I love you too," Jon said._

_He returned the favor and gave Adriana a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

**Present:**

Jon washed Adriana's back for her. The hot water felt good for the both of them.

Adriana decided to use their quiet time together to talk for a bit. The only thing she was afraid of was Jon's responses and Jon flipping out but she would take her chances.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"Have you considered going back to therapy with me?"

Jon didn't say anything and continued washing Adriana's back.

"I mean, it's helped me a lot. And those anger management classes. If you come back with me to the therapy sessions, I'm sure you'll feel better," she continued.

Again, there was silence.

Nothing but the sound of Jon splashing water for a while.

"Jonathan, I'm not forcing you to do this. But I truly feel...deep down...this will help you. I know what you've been through. I've read some of the letters you sent me from Iraq. They brought me to tears. And brought back some memories. You've been very helpful. I know some people wouldn't take five minutes out of their time to deal with someone like me. But you stayed with me. And for that, I'm grateful. But please, let me help you as well."

Jon finished washing Adriana's back and turned her around to face him.

"I'll go," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Adriana hugged Jonathan as tight as she could.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anything for you. Just curious, which letters did you read exactly? I mean, what was the subject?"

"In the last two letters I read, you mentioned watching one your comrades commit suicide and having nightmares about it afterwards. Then you said how you were trying to save another comrade but he bleed to death despite you helping him the best you could. You mentioned that to the therapist."

"Yeah. I did. That's where all of this started from. Ever since I joined the Army. You know what, I should've have fucking joined. If I didn't, I wouldn't still be having nightmares!" Jon said.

"You're still having nightmares about it?"Adriana said.

"It's...well...yeah. Sort of. Not really. I don't know," Jon said.

Adriana grabbed the towel and soap and lathered the cloth up. She started washing Jon's chest.

"After our bath, you can tell me everything you need to tell me," Adriana said. "You don't have to hide anything. And I won't force you to talk either."

"No. I need to get this off of my chest. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"Me too. I need it."

* * *

**Author's Note: We shall see how this goes.**


	21. Jon and JJ Reconcile

_**Flashback:**_

_"You want to watch Sesame Street?" Jon asked J.J._

_J.J. looked up at his father with his cute little blue eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear with his two front teeth showing. Drool was coming out of his mouth as well._

_"I take that as a yes then."_

_Jon turned the television to Sesame Street and relaxed alongside J.J._

_"Dada!" J.J. said._

_"I know! Big Bird is really big isn't he? And yellow...with those big eyes...he looks high."_

_"Dada!" J.J. repeated._

_"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet."_

_The Cookie Monster appeared on the screen. He was J.J.'s favorite. J.J. smiled, laughed, and clapped his hands in excitment._

_"You like a monster who eats cookies all day and spazzes out when they're all gone," Jon said._

_J.J. looked back at his father and stared at him._

_"I'm just saying," Jon said._

_J.J. simply grinned and continued clapping his hands together._

_Jon could do nothing but smile himself. Him and Adriana brought this beautiful boy into the world. It seems like just yesterday Jon and Adriana were dreaming of raising a family together._

_J.J. soon began to fuss._

_"Uh oh. I almost forgot to feed you. If your mother or grandmother was here they'd kill me," Jon said._

_He picked J.J. and went to make him a bottle. Once Jon got the bottle warm enough, he fed it to J.J. who was satisfied to finally have his bottle. His tiny hands were holding up it up as he sucked the milk down._

_"That's my boy," Jon said._

_Jon then burped the baby after he finished his bottle. This time Jon didn't forget to put a towel over his shoulder like last time._

_Jon took J.J. to his nursery and laid him down in his crib._

_Watching his son sleep peacefully, Jon began to wonder if he would ever continue to be a good father. He started talking out loud to J.J. Even though the baby was asleep, Jon talked to him as if he were wide awake paying attention. Jon felt he needed to say what was on his heart. And he did._

_"You know, when your mother first told me she was pregnant with you...I honestly didn't know what to do. I mean, she told me she had a bun in the oven. And I went to check the oven to see if she was really baking a bun because I was hungry. I had had a long day at work and I was starving. But when she told me she was pregnant with you...that was one of the best days of my life. Me and your mother always dreamt of marrying each other and having kids. I told her my first child was going to be named after me. I mean, if you came out a boy that is. But you were confirmed to be a boy. I remember going with your mother to find out if you were going to be a boy or a girl. Simply looking at that screen thingy in the room and seeing you in your mom's stomach was the best thing sight ever. Even after we left the doctors, I couldn't stop looking at the photograph they took of you in your mother's womb. That sonograph photo...thing. Sometimes I would stay up late at night and look at the photo. I looked at it a lot because I couldn't get over the fact that I had helped create a beautiful human being like you. When you were born, that day would forever be etched in my memory. I was so happy that I was finally able to take you home. I did try to sneak you out of the hospital a few times but I got caught each time. There was nothing that could separate me from you. The first night you were home, I didn't sleep. I was waiting to hear you cry out in the middle of the night. For some reason, I enjoyed hearing you cry. For some parents, it gets tiring. But for me? Not at all. I was way to excited being a father to even think that. Your cries were like music to my ears. Many nights I would simply watch you sleep in your crib. When you woke up in the middle of the night wanting to be fed, I was more than ready to feed you. I was crazy about you when you first came into the world. And nothing has changed. You know, my so called father wished I was dead. He told my mother, your grandma, who I do miss dearly, that she should've killed me off. I never did anything to him obviously. He just hated my guts. I was "in his way" so to speak. But I vowed to never be like him. I am going to treat you better than he treated me. It doesn't matter how mad I get, I will never hurt you. Yes, if you do step out of line I will not hesitate to spank that butt of yours. But I'm sure you'll be a good kid. You and your next brother or sister. Me and Mommy want to have more kids. You'll never be alone. We will be a big happy family. Please, forgive me if I do anything. Just remember I will always be here for you through thick and thin. I'll always protect you. Daddy won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you, J.J."_

* * *

**Present:**

Jon was talking to Adriana about his time in the Army. It was hard to remember all of the painful memories of watching his comrades die in front of his eyes. The two of them were so deep in the conversation that they didn't see that J.J. had woken up and found them in the living room.

"That was the...hey J.J.," Jon said.

J.J. simply waved hi to his father.

"I'm hungry," J.J. said.

"I'll take you to get something to eat," Jon said.

"I want Mommy to take me," J.J. said.

"J.J., I said I'll take you. Go put on your shoes," Jon said.

J.J. obeyed his father and went to put on his shoes.

"Did you talk to him?" Jon asked Adriana.

"No. I'm going to let you do that," Adriana responded.

"Good. 'Cause I know you want to whoop his ass," Jon said, getting up.

"You damn right. But I'll let you handle this," Adriana said.

J.J. came back in the room. He was reluctant to go anywhere with his father but just kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything.

"Ready?" Jon said.

J.J. simply nodded his head and walked to the front door.

"Pray for me," Jon told Adriana.

"Will do," she said.

J.J. opened the door and stepped out with Jon following him.

J.J. went to the car and waited for Jon to unlock it. Once Jon unlocked the car, J.J. jumped into the car. Jon got into the car and started up the engine. He waited until J.J. put his seatbelt on before he pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay, so where would you like to go?" Jon asked.

"I dunno."

"Oh come on. You have to be hungry for something. It doesn't matter if it's junk. It'll be between us. Our little secret."

"Dairy Queen."

"I remember I took you to Dairy Queen for the first time when you were a baby."

"You did?"

"Yes. You tried ice cream for the first time. Your mother thought you would get brain freeze but you didn't. You did spazz out a little though. And then your mom was close to wanting to beat me up in the restaurant."

"I would like some ice cream now."

Jon looked smiled.

"Alright then. Ice cream it is."

J.J. had got two big scoops of ice cream. One scoop of strawberry and one scoop of chocolate. Jon found it ironic how he was at yet another ice cream place today.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I don't hate you. It's just...well..."

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand that you were angry."

"But I hurt your feelings, Daddy. I feel bad. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. But just remember that we all say things sometimes we don't mean. I was upset over everything that happened but I still shouldn't have lashed out at you, your sister, and your mother. Just remember that I love you."

"I know you do. And I love you too. You want some ice cream?"

"Nah. You enjoy it. It's yours."

J.J. scooped up some ice cream on his spoon and handed it to Jon.

"Eat up, Daddy."

Jon couldn't help but take the spoon.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Mmmm. Tasty."

"You can have some more if you like."

"Thank you but this is your ice cream."

"Okay then. You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your dad? Um, grandpa? You told me he had left. Where did he go?"

Nothing could've prepared Jon for this.

Jon wasn't sure how he was going to answer this. The truth? A lie mixed in with the truth?

'No. I have to tell him,' Jon thought to himself.

"He had...done something bad to Mommy. I had to...deal with him," Jon said.

"What did you do to him?" J.J. asked.

"I hurt him bad," Jon said.

"Okay. Did you shoot him?" J.J. asked.

"No. Stabbed him."

"So he's dead?"

"Yes."

"He was being mean. He shouldn't have been mean."

Jon smiled slightly.

"Yeah. He was pretty mean to me when I was a kid."

"Why?"

"He thought I was in the way. He told my mom that she should've killed me before I was born. But she didn't."

"I'm glad she didn't too. You're the best daddy in the entire world!"

"Thank you. I still felt bad for what I did. I vowed never to become like my father. Ever."

"You're not like him."

"I sure was acting like him when I lashed out at everyone."

"You were just angry. That's all. I get angry too. Everyone gets angry."

"I know. You're smart little man," Jon said.

He reached over and ruffled J.J.'s hair.

"Daddy!" J.J. said, smiling. He stood up in his chair and ruffled his father's hair. "There!"

"You know what? Let's order some fries. I'm starving!" Jon said.

"I get the first twenty fries!" J.J. said.

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Adriana asked Jon.

Jon slid into bed and looked at Adriana.

"Everything's good. Very good," he said.

"That's great to hear. Now, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes."

"If you're not ready, then we won't go."

"I told you I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"I guess..."

"Damn it, Jonathan!"

"What!?"

"I want a yes or a no!"

Jon smacked his lips then turned his back to Adriana.

"Don't you turn your back towards me!" she said.

"I just did."

"Jonathan, I swear if you-"

Jon turned back around and grabbed Adriana.

"I will go," he said.

He kissed her on her nose.

"And I am ready for tomorrow."

"Why didn't you say that the first time?"

"I like seeing your reaction to things."

"Fucker."

"You want me to fuck you again? Okay."

"Jonathan! It's late and we have to be there early in the morning!"

"Alright."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Adriana layed back on her side of the bed. Jon stuck his hand over the covers and started rubbing Adriana's butt.

"Jonathan..."

"Hmm?"

"Make it quick."

"Woohoo!"


	22. Jon Goes to Therapy

_**Iraq, 2005:**_

_Jon stood watch at his post with his friend Samuel._

_Him and Samuel were really good friends in elementary school. But Samuel ended up moving to Texas so the only way him and Jon kept in touch was through talking on the telephone. Of course, Samuel did visit Ohio every year to see his grandparents for the holidays, so that was a plus. Besides Adriana and a few other people, Samuel was one of the people that Jon trusted the most._

_Jon was more than happy to have been in boot camp with Samuel. The two of them had the chance to catch up with each other. They were also more than glad to be watching out for each other at their post. It took the stress of war off of them._

_"How's your lady?" Samuel asked._

_"She's good. I miss her so damn much," Jon said. "She wrote me back. I got her letter yesterday. She's doing good in school and everything. But I know she's tearing her hair out. Ugh, I feel like shit for joining the Army now."_

_"Man, don't think that way! Yes, it's hard for you and your family, but you gotta look at the brightside of things! You're doing something with your life. Not too many can say they served in the military. Your girl is proud of you," Samuel said._

_"That's how I should be looking at things. But I've been so paranoid lately it's ridiculous!"_

_"I'm here with you. I got your back. You won't let anything happen to me and I won't let anything happen to you. You got that?"_

_"Yeah. I got it. You're a good friend, you know that?"_

_"I know I am. You know what? After we finally go home for good, we should-"_

_Samuel was then shot in the neck by a sniper hiding away in the distance._

_Jon watched in horror as Samuel fell over. Jon quickly rushed to his friend's side and dragged him out of the way of anymore attacks._

_"Samuel! Samuel! Shit!" Jon said. "Stay with me goddammit!"_

_Samuel was looking back up at his friend. Blood was flowing out of his mouth. His gunshot wound was severe. There was absolutely nothing Jon could do but stare and watch as his friend slipped further and further away. Jon tried his best to stop the bleeding but the blood seeped through his fingers. He then heard Samuel murmoring something._

_"I...love...you man..." _

_Those were Samuel's last words before he passed on._

_"Don't die...You can't fucking leave me, Samuel!" Jon yelled. "You just fucking can't..."_

_Jon broke down crying._

_He hadn't notice other soldiers running to the post to protect it. Samuel had died with his eyes slightly open. Jon slowly closed them and held onto his friend until someone came and pulled Jon away from Samuels corpse._

_Later on that night, Jon stared at his hands. They were still stained with Samuel's blood. _

_"He's not gone...he can't be...It's all my fault..." Jon said to himself._

* * *

**Present:**

Jon woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around him and saw that he was in complete darkness in his room. He reached over to his nightstand and tried to grab his phone. He ended up accidently knocking it over.

"Shit," he said to himself.

He turned on his light and reached down for his phone. It was almost four in the morning. He turned off his light again then got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He patted his face dry then opened up the medicine cabinet.

Jon grabbed his medication and popped two pills into his mouth. He screwed the top back on the container and placed it back into the cabinet. He then left the bathroom to get some water.

Jon grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and opened it. He gulped down the entire thing while swallowing his pills.

"Fuck," he said to himself.

He didn't want to open up past wounds about his time in Iraq.

But he knew he had too.

"Jon? Jon?"

"Huh?"

"They're calling us in."

Adriana and Jon went into their therapist's office and sat down.

Adriana held her husband's hand. She noticed that Jon's palms were sweaty. He looked out of it. She held onto his hand as tight as she could.

"So Mr. Good, are you ready to talk more about your experiences in Iraq?" the therapist said.

"Um...sure."

"Okay then. Whenever you're ready."

"Well...I had a friend named Samuel. He was one the few people I actually trusted in my life. We always told each other that we would have each others' backs. I thought we were going to make it out together. But we didn't. I felt it was my fault because instead of keeping watch I was distracting him with our conversation. I mean, I know I shouldn't feel bad but..."

"You felt that since you had let your guard down, your friend suffered from it and payed the price," the therapist said.

"Yeah."

"Well, that is where everything started. Are you suffering from PTSD?"

"That's what my doctor had said but I don't know really. I mean, I am taking medication for a slight bout of depression. I don't know what's going on really. I mean...Samuel is gone because of me. I was so careless and stupid."

"It seems that you also have survivor's guilt. Which is why deep down you are depressed," the therapist said.

"I guess."

"You are. Which is normal. Have you ever heard of art therapy?"

"No."

"Well, I think you would like it. It will help you release everything that has been built up inside of you. And you could even continue at home. Painting, drawing, just doing whatever you like."

"I'll look into it."

"Good. Anything you would like to say, Mrs. Good?"

Adriana shook her head and smiled.

"No. I'm okay. As long as my husband feels better, that's all that matters."

"You know, I can also see why you are very protective, Mr. Good. You have an undying love for your wife. Your love for her and your family is what keeps you going. Hold onto that. And never that go."

"My wife is my heart and soul. When I lashed out at her and the kids, I..."

"What happened, Mr. Good?"

"My children had found a gun under our bed. My oldest was trying to yank it from his brother but my oldest ended up accidently shooting him. I honestly didn't know how to handle it. I was even mad at my wife. One night I just lost it. My oldest even told me he hated me. But we made everything right yesterday. But for a while I thought that I was like my father. He used to beat me sometimes for no reason. I would fight back though. When J.J. was a baby, I would always tell him that I wouldn't hurt him like my so called father hurt me. I guess when I lashed out at him, I felt like I broke that promise. And it broke my heart."

Adriana wiped the tears flowing from her eyes. Jon grabbed a tissue and wiped Adriana's tears away.

"Don't cry sweetie," Jon said. "This is helpful."

"I'm glad it is," Adriana said.

"This went quite well. Well Mr. Good, I heard you mention your father?" the therapist said.

"So called father. He messed with my wife. She was pregnant with our twins. I murdered him. He had to the nerve to tell her that he would make a great father to the kids."

"I can tell you two didn't get along."

"He hated my guts when I was a kid. I remember going with my mother to visit him in prison and he told my mother he should've aborted me. Then he got out, came to live with us. One day I couldn't take it anymore and ran away from home. Well, I lived down the hallway from Adriana in our apartment complex. Only four apartments away from her. I even told my mother I was through with her. I felt bad when I got older because she had my back. I had cut ties with her and everything until now. So much has happened to me and Adriana. I guess everything has taken its toll."

"At least you were able to surround yourself amongst positive people. I really think art therapy would be best. I hope you like it. Thank you for stopping by. I'm glad you were able to get things off of your chest."

"Me too."

"Well, I will call you and give you the address to the place where you can start the therapy tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Alrighty then. It was good seeing you and your wife again. You guys can visit anytime."

* * *

"I'm glad you feel better," Adriana said. "I'm glad we went back to the therapist."

"I know. You know what? I seriously don't know how we made it through everything during our marriage."

"We kicked every obstacle down. That's why. And I'm not going to divorce you either. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I'm not complaining. I love being stuck with you."

"You better. You want some more peach cobbler?"

"Woman, you know damn well I want some more peach cobbler!"

"Comin' right up!"

Adriana slapped some cobbler on Jon's plate.

"Hold it," he said.

"What?"

"Give me some sugar."

Adriana gave Jon a kiss on the lips.

"Better?"

"One more."

When Adriana went to give Jon another kiss, he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Jon! You almost made me drop the cobbler!"

"Well, I will take that and put it on the table. Now, I want more kisses."

Aiden had walked in on his parents passionately kissing each other.

"Eeewww!" he said, turning his nose up.

"Why hello there, you little squirt!" Jon said.

"Hi...can I have some more cobbler?"

"You may," Jon said.

Aiden gave Jon his plate. Jon put a big spoonful of it on Aiden's plate.

"Jon, that's too much," Adriana said.

"He'll eat it!" Jon said.

"Thanks Daddy!" Aiden said as he walked off with the food.

"I don't want the kids to be big as houses!" Adriana said.

"You were big as a house once," Jon said.

Adriana squinted her eyes at Jon.

"Yeah, I know. You showed me pictures," Adriana said.

"You still looked beautiful though," Jon said.

"Uh huh. If Aiden comes to us and says "My stomach hurts", I'm going to kick your ass," Adriana said.

"You want to do what to my ass?" Jon said.

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb babe. Honestly."

"You better not be."

"Let's go watch a movie with the kids."

"A Nightmare Before Christmas."

"You're Sally. I'm Jack."

"Come on, Jack. Oh, wait...before you leave, make me a plate of cobbler and some ice cream,."

"Sneaky little devil you."

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww.**


	23. Picture Perfect

"How's art therapy going?" Adriana asked Jon.

"Good. The lady had me paint a mask. Each color would represent an emotion," Jon said.

"What colors did you use?"

"Just black, red, and blue."

"Why just black, red, and blue?"

"Black represents darkness. How I've gone to dark places. Red represents rage. How I've gotten angry about things. Blue represents the sadness I've felt. And I labeled each with the words darkness, rage, and sadness."

"That's good. Oh my...are those art supplies in the bag?"

"Yup. I'm going to start drawing. Just anything really. Not much of an artist but it's actually pretty relieving."

"Are you planning on sketching a little during work? I mean, if you can sneak some drawings in?"

"I sure do plan on it."

Jon stayed up late at night sketching and sketching and sketching in his recliner. He was focused on getting every detail right. The only sound was the colored pencil being moved quickly on the paper. He was almost finished with his first drawing when someone called his name and touch him.

"Daddy?"

Jon almost jumped out of his skin. He turned and saw Aiden standing next to him.

"Hey," Jon said. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Aiden said.

Jon put his drawing down and picked up Aiden and sat him on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"Drawing someone special," Jon responded.

"That special person looks like Mommy," Aiden observed.

"It is."

"Mommy is going to like it."

"I know. You want to help me color her hair?"

"Sure!"

Aiden finished the first part of the drawing before he fell back asleep. Jon decided to keep drawing. He didn't want to stop.

He almost forgot about Aiden laying in his lap. Jon quickly finished his drawing and closed his sketchpad. He turned off the light, picked Aiden up, and carried him to bed.

Jon finally got into his bed and was about to turn off the light when he heard Adriana call out his name.

"Jon?" Adriana said.

Jon was surprised that she was still awake.

"Yes?"

"Hold me."

Jon scooted over to Adriana's side of the bed and held onto her tight. He kissed her neck.

"Better?" Jon asked.

"Better. I love it when you wrap your arms around me...I feel safe."

"I'm glad you feel safe."

Adriana then took Jon's hand and lead it underneath the covers. The softness of Adriana's skin felt good to Jon.

Adriana slid Jon's hand into her panties.

Jon planted more kisses on her neck.

"I want you, Jonathan. I need you..."

"I need you, too."

Adriana turned her head so that Jon could give her a heated kiss.

The spent the rest of the night making clawing and scratching at each other during sex.

* * *

Jon slowly opened his eyes when the sun from outside lit up the room.

"Morning sleepy head," Adriana said.

"Mornin'...what time is it?" Jon said.

"It's almost 11. I want to go to my mother's house to bake some pies with her," Adriana said.

"Hmm," Jon said. "I'll go get dressed."

"You're helping too."

"Come again?"

"You. Are. Helping. Too."

"Why. Are. You. Volunteering. Me?"

"Because. I. Can. Besides, you make good desserts."

"I'm gonna throw you into the damn oven and bake you myself."

"Whatever. Oh, and you need to feed Mickey!"

"Why do I have to feed him!? I bought him for you! He's your responsibility!"

"Feed him."

With this, Adriana left the room to go to the bathroom and shower.

When started the water, Jon had came in and pulled back the curtains. He stared at her.

"What?" Adriana said.

Jon simply said nothing and stared at her with is blue eyes.

"Jon, water is getting on the floor!"

Jon then stepped in the shower and stood in front of Adriana, blocking the water from getting to her.

"Jon, I'm trying to take a shower. What are you doing?"

"Looking at how beautiful you are," Jon responded.

"You're handsome yourself. But I'm going to need you to move now," Adriana said.

"Nope."

"Jon,-"

"Nope."

"You're not going to move huh?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to keep saying "nope" everytime I say something?"

"Yep."

"Can you please move out of the way?"

"Nope."

"There's a spider right near your foot."

"The fuck!?"

Jon jumped out of the shower and left the bathroom. He quickly returned to get some stuff.

"I'm taking a shower at your mother's house. Fuck this, I'm not coming into this bathroom again. I'll feed the hamster and YOU kill the damn spider. Why are you just standing there looking at me!? Dammit Adriana, you'll get bit!"

"You're such a pussy," she simply responded and closed the shower curtain.

She heard the curtain open again and felt Jon smack her on the ass hard.

"Nice and jiggly. You better watch out," Jon said.

He closed the shower curtain again and left the bathroom.

* * *

"Is the oven hot?" Mrs. Germanotta asked Jon.

"Yes ma'am it is," Jon said. "I think..."

Jon opened the oven and was taken aback by the heat that hit his face.

"Fuck!" Jon said.

"Ooooh! Daddy, you said a bad word!" Aiden said.

"Jonathan!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Mrs. Germanotta stopped what she was doing and grabbed Jon by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Mama, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

"I was about to knock you upside your head. You know better than to cuss in front of the children!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Mama, I said I'm sorry. Please let go out of my ear! You're hurting it!"

"For a police officer, you sure are a wuss," Adriana said.

"Shut up," Jon said to her.

Mrs. Germanotta twisted Jon's ear.

"OW! MAMA, I'M SORRY! OKAY!? PLEASE LET GO OF MY EAR!" Jon yelped.

Mrs. Germanotta let go of Jon's ear.

"Put those two pies in the oven," she ordered Jon.

"Fine," Jon murmured.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Yes ma'am,' Jon said.

Adriana was taking great pleasure in watching her mother get on Jon.

He gave her a death stare before he left the kitchen.

"Kids, why don't you go outside in the back?" Adriana said.

"Okay!" All three of them said.

"How's Jon holding up?" Mrs. Germanotta asked Adriana.

"He's doing better. He's still taking his mediciation for depresion and everything but the therapy session helped him. Our therapist recommended art therapy," Adriana said. "Jon loves it. He stayed up all night last night drawing."

"I sometimes think about the time I had to stop him from committing suicide," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago. The kids were at school and you were at work. It was just him and Jasmine. I had went to pick Jasmine up so I could watch her for the evening. I heard her crying and I saw the door was slightly open. I knew Jon was there because his cars were in the driveway. I stepped into the house and called out his name. He didn't respond. Jasmine started to screaming her head off and I got more worried. I went down the hallway and went into her room. She was in her crib crying her little heart out. Jon was sitting up against the wall. He looked out of it. Like there was no life inside of him. His eyes were red. Probably from crying or not getting any sleep. He had his gun in his hand..."

Mrs. Germanotta stopped to calm herself down. She hated that she even had to experience that day at all.

"He...told me... "Mama...I love you. I love Bob. I love my mother. I love Steve. You tell him to take care of her for me. I love J.J., Aiden, and Madaline. And Max too. And you tell Adriana that I love her very much". And he put the gun to his temple and closed his eyes. Before I knew it, I had snatched the gun away from him."

"He never told me this," Adriana said.

"He didn't want you to start worrying. But at least he's better now," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Yes he is," Adriana said. "I'm going to go check up on him."

Adriana found Jon sitting on the porch steps. She saw Jon coloring. Adriana stepped onto the porch and sat next to Jon.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"The weather," Jon said.

"Any particular reason why you are drawing the weather?"

"To describe how I feel now."

"You still mad about mom grabbing your ear?"

Jon chuckled. "No. I'm happy. Take a look."

Adriana looked at Jon's drawing and was impressed by how realistic it looked.

"Jon, it's beautiful. You draw really good," she said.

"It's okay. See how bright the colors are in the picture?"

"Yes."

"If I was angry and upset, I would've drawn a thunderstorm. But, I'm actually pretty happy right now. Sucks I still have to take my meds though."

"It'll be okay. Can I see the other drawing you were doing?"

Jon flipped two pages back and revealed to Adriana his portrait of her.

Adriana stared at it.

"Jon...it's beautiful," she said. She was on the verge of crying.

"I used dark colors around you to represent all of the things you've been through. But I used light colors when coloring you because you're always preservering through all of the bullshit," Jon said.

He wiped the tears away from Adriana's eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go check on the children," Jon said.

Jon picked up his supplies and went back into the house with Adriana.

* * *

**Author's Note: They're just so cute.**


	24. Family Time

**Note: I know I already uploaded this chapter but I made a few changes to the second part of the flashback.**

* * *

_**1993:**_

_"Mama...Mama," Jon said, tapping his mother._

_Mrs. Germanotta woke up._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"Yes. Get in the bed."_

_His mother scooted over to let him in the bed._

_"I miss Adriana," Jon said._

_"She'll be home soon. Sunday she's coming back from camp," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"I want her back now."_

_"Patience, my little grasshopper."_

_Jon snuggled next to Mrs. Germanotta. She hugged him tightly._

_"Sleep now, grasshopper. In the morning, we will go grocery shopping."_

_"Can I get candy?"_

_"Sure. But you can't eat it all."_

_"I won't. Night Mama."_

_"Night sweetie."_

_Jon felt like he was in seventh heaven when he was in the candy isle. _

_"Mama, can I get the Snickers and Hershey's?" he asked excitedly._

_"Yes. But only those two packages. I don't want you bouncing all over the walls," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Yay!"_

_Jon grabbed the candy and tossed it into the cart._

_Mrs. Germanotta then went to the front register to pay for the groceries and left the store._

_Jon hopped in the backseat and fastened his seatbelt._

_"Mama, can you buy me another wrestler?" Jon asked._

_"Who would you like?"_

_"Hmmm...Shawn Michaels!"_

_"Your wish is my command!"_

_Mrs. Germanotta took Jon to the toy store and let him get two wrestlers instead of one. Jon got both Shawn Michaels and Undertaker._

_"Mama, I want to get Adriana something too."_

_"Like what?"_

_"A tiara and a dress. So she can be my queen."_

_"Well, we're going to need to get you a crown and suit for you as well."_

_"I already got those, Mama."_

_"Is there any reason why you want to get dressed up along with Adriana?"_

_Jon blushed and looked down at his feet._

_"Jonathan? You can talk to me sweetie."_

_"I...I...wanna...um..."_

_"Be her king?"_

_"Marry her."_

_"Aww. Sweetie, that's all you had to say! Come on, let's go find her a crown and a dress."_

_"Yay! Adriana is going to be my queen. I am the luckiest person on earth!"_

* * *

**Present:**

Mrs. Germanotta watched as Jon played softball with the kids.

"Strike one!" Jon said. "You got this, Maddy!"

J.J. threw the ball at Maddy. She swung and missed.

But the bat flying out of her hands didn't miss it's mark when it struck Jon in his crotch.

"Shit!" Jon said.

He collapsed onto the ground, nursing his babymaker.

"Daddy! Are you dead!?" Maddy said.

She kneeled down beside him and hugged him.

"Don't die!" She said.

"I'm not dead...Just hurting..." Jon said. "You just...you did a great job honey."

Adriana walked over to Jon and helped him up.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

"Yeah. I need to lay down..." Jon said.

Adriana laid Jon down in the room and went to get him some ice. She came back and placed it on Jon's crotch.

"Ah, damn," Jon said.

"We won't be able to make tonight then," Adriana said.

"I'm hurting here and sex is the only thing you can think about!" Jon said.

"Says the person who's always slapping my ass and who's always horny," Adriana retorted.

"Shut up," Jon said.

"Tell me to shut up again and I was smash your balls again," Adriana said.

"Dammit, I'm sorry! Can you get my drawing tablet?"

"You should be nursing yourself right now."

"I know but can you just get my stuff please?"

"Sure."

Adriana began to wonder if she could get Jon to start writing again. His drawings were great but she enjoyed reading everything Jon wrote. She decided to go buy him a composition notebook after she delivered his supplies to him.

"I got something for you," Adriana said.

She handed the notebook to Jon.

"Thanks honey. Let me guess...you want me to write down my thoughts?"

"Yes. I enjoy reading everything you write. I mean, I'm not going to read it or anything but I think you have a talent for writing. I think it's best if you write down all of your feelings. You know?"

"Yeah. Thank you. I'll start soon."

And that he did.

Sitting in his recliner later that night, Jon started writing:

_"Dear journal, diary, or whatever,_

_Um...today was a good day. I drew some more. Played softball with the kids. The kids decided to use a wooden bat instead of the plastic one...and let's just say, I suffered. Adriana got me this so I can write down how I feel. She's always so helpful. Damn, I love my wife._

_I drew more in my drawing pad. It's very relieving. I didn't know I had an artistic side to me. Then again I do remember my best bud Samuel teaching me how to draw when we were kids._

_Samuel._

_My best friend._

_Who I miss dearly._

_Tomorrow when I go back to therapy, I'm going to paint a mask and describe why I painted it a certain way. I have to use a difficult time in my life as an example._

_Losing my best friend was one of them._

_I miss him a lot._

_Sometimes I feel like I should've died and not him._

_Crazy as that may sound, it's true._

_I'm going to stop right here. I'm getting upset remembering everything. Tomorrow is going to be hard."_

Jon closed his book and layed his head back.

"I don't want to do this," he said to himself. "But I have to."

Jon's mind started drifting. He started reminiscing about the time he was waiting for Adriana to come back home from camp.

* * *

_**1993:**_

_Jon was taking a nap in his mother's room when Adriana and Mrs. Germanotta came back home._

_"Jon?" Mrs. Germanotta said. "I told him about leaving those toys out!"_

_"He's probably napping. I'll go find him," Adriana said._

_She first searched for him in their room but didn't find him. She then looked in her mother's room and found Jon sound asleep. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring a little. Adriana jumped on the bed and hugged him._

_"Wake up sleepy head," she whispered in his ear. "Wake up Dimpleface..."_

_Jon stirred in his sleep. Adriana started kissing him on his lips and smacked his butt. Jon finally woke up._

_"Oh! Adriana!" he said._

_He hugged her tightly._

_"You're back! Let's get married! I'm going to make you my queen! Come and look and see what me and Mama bought you!"_

_Jon grabbed Adriana's hand and led her back to their room. Jon grabbed the tiara and dress from their closet._

_"Tada!"_

_"Oh, it's lovely!"_

_Jon helped Adriana slip into her gown and placed the crown on her head._

_"Beautiful. Just beautiful. You're my Queen. I need a ring though," Jon said. _

_Jon looked around the room and found a ring pop on the dresser. He quickly went to grab it. He opened the the candy but almost dropped the ring. Luckily he caught it and quickly put it on Adriana's ring finger._

_"And now you are my wife. Permanently," Jon said. "Oh! I almost forgot!"_

_Jon quickly went back into the closet and pulled out her slippers and his suit. Adriana took her shoes and socks off so that Jon could slip her slippers on. He quickly put his suit on._

_"We look good! We are officially man and wife. Now, don't you ever leave me again like that...ever again!"_

_"I won't. Now shut up and kiss me!"_

_Jon gave Adriana a bear hug while holding onto her tight and locking his lips with hers. Adriana was standing on her toes, tugging on Jon._

_Jon's hands soon moved to Adriana's butt._

_He stopped kissing her to say: "I like your butt. So squishy. Your new nickname is squishy butt!"_

_"Shut up and kiss me darn it!" Adriana said._

_"Okay wifey! You don't have to be mean!" Jon said._

_They resumed their kiss._

* * *

**Present:**

"You sure you're ready for today?"

"I think I am."

"If you're not ready, you don't have to go."

"I'm ready. It's going to be hard to talk about again but I can manage."

"Good. Before you go, I want you to eat. I made you plenty of pancakes. Tonight, I'm making pork chops with mashed potatoes with gravy and vegetables."

"Damn, that does sound good."

"I know it does. Mashed potatoes have always been your favorite and I enjoy making it for you. I figured a nice homecooked meal would help you."

"It does. Simply being at home and with you and the kids is helping as well."

"Good. Now eat up before your food gets cold!"

"Sit on my lap and I'll start eating."

"Really Jon?"

"Really."

* * *

**Author's Note: We will see how everything goes.**


	25. Doughnuts and Flowers

_**2005:**_

_Jon looked out at the ocean beneath him. It was going to be another eight hours before he landed in Ireland. That would be his first stop on his way to Iraq. He was already homesick and wanted to jump off of the plane and run back home. Jon was getting agitated by the minute and quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Locking the door, he sat on the toilet seat and buried his face in his hands. He knew both his mom and Adriana were missing him but both of them had to deal with the fact that it was his decision. The more he thought about it, the worse everything got. _

_Someone knocked at the door._

_"Hello?"_

_Jon quickly got up and opened the door. _

_What he didn't know was that a familiar face would show up again._

_"Samuel?" Jon said._

_"Jon? Holy shit. It is you!" Samuel said._

_Both men gave each other a big hug._

_"Dang. It's weird how I didn't see you board the plane for some reason," Jon said._

_"Me neither. Damn, it's been a while! Are you sitting next to anybody by any chance?" Samuel asked._

_"No. Good thing too. Because you just made my day," Jon said._

_"That's good. I was just going to get some tissue real quick. I ran out," Samuel said._

_"I have some Kleenex."_

_"That'll work."_

_"Let's go back and sit down."_

_"Please. I do not want to stand up right now."_

_Jon and Samuel went back to sit down._

_The two of them talked and laughed for the rest of the entire plane ride to Ireland._

* * *

**Present:**

"He was your best friend wasn't he?" Jon's therapist said.

"Yeah. He was," Jon said. "So all I have to do is just paint the emotions I was feeling when I saw him...get killed?"

"Yes."

"I'll try, Jill. I'll try."

"You can do it. I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just a bottle of water. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be back soon."

Jill left the room, leaving Jon to work on his project.

Jon started painting the mask with black paint. Black was his go to color because it always represented the one dark place he always found himself in.

But for some reason, Jon couldn't continue finishing his work.

The memory of Samuel being struck down by the sniper's bullet keep ringing in his mind.

Jon's hand started shaking and his eyes got watery. Jill came back in and saw Jon standing at the table trembling.

"Jonathan?" she said.

Jon looked up at her.

"I can't...it hurts too bad."

"I undertstand."

"No you don't!"

Jon slammed his paintbrush down.

"Jonathan, calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SAMUEL!"

It took a while to register in Jon's mind what he had said.

"Can I go home?" Jon asked. "I'm not feeling so well."

"Yes you may. You need some time to clear your head."

* * *

Adriana heard the door open and slam. She came out of the kitchen to see Jon throw his jacket on the ground and angrily take off his shoes. He was struggling to get his left shoe off.

"Son of a bitch! Get off my foot!" Jon said.

He finally got the shoe off. He stood there in his white t-shirt and jeans with his black socks.

"What?" he said.

"I'm making dinner right now. I have the vegetables steaming now. By the look of you, things didn't go so well," Adriana said.

"No. I mean...it went okay. I need to write and draw right now," Jon said.

"I know you miss Samuel a lot. I can see why it was hard."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go in the room. Just holler if you need me."

Jon gave his wife a kiss and went to the room. Before getting their however, he went to check on Jasmine. She was stirring in her sleep and was fussy. Jon went to her rib and put her pacifier into her mouth again. Since she was laying face down, Jon rubbed her back. Jasmine smiled but didn't wake back up. Whenever Jon would rub her back, she would fall back to sleep with ease.

Finally getting into his own bed, the softness of the mattress was welcoming. Jon let out a deep sigh and opened the drawer to his nightstand. Jon became immersed into drawing another picture and lost track of time. He didn't hear Adriana calling him in for dinner.

"Jon?" Adriana said, entering the room. "Dinner's ready."

"Um...could you bring my food in here please?"

"Sure."

Adriana made Jon a plate and brought it back to him.

"You need anything else?"

"No. I'm fine."

"If you need anything, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Jon found himself once again at art therapy working on his mask. He was able to start work on it without crumbling or breaking down. First, he painted the entire thing black then painted his eyes white. Just plain white. No pupil. Under the eyes, he painted red tears.

Jill came over to check on him.

"Very good. Would you mind explaining to me why you painted your mask like this?" she asked.

"The black represents the emptiness I was feeling. I was feeling nothing. The white represents that I was just staring blankly at what was happening. The red is the tears of rage I was crying. I miss Samuel a lot."

"I know it's hard. Do you feel like you've come to terms with his death?"

"It's 50/50."

"Understandable."

"I drew some more pictures when I got home yesterday to calm me down. They're of my wife when she was pregnant with each of our children."

Jon reached over the table and grabbed his drawing pad. He opened it and showed Jill the pictures that he completed.

"At the bottom I wrote the children's name. I had to draw something that was positive after my outburst. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"Don't apologize. You had to get it out of your system. Oh my! You're a great artist!"

"Thanks. My drawings are okay. The kids are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You said you have four children right?"

"Yes. J.J., Aiden, Madaline, and Jasmine. I love them all so much."

"How old are they?"

"7, Aiden and Madaline are twins so they're both 3, and Jasmine is almost two months old."

"I'm sure they keep you going."

"They do."

"Have you shown your wife these pictures?"

"Not yet. I will when I get home today. Tomorrow I have work. Fun."

"Do you like your job?"

"I do. It's been easier for me in the last few days."

"Good. You can stay here for as long as you need to. But be sure to call your wife if you're going to be staying late."

"After this I'm going to go and get her something."

"That's good. What are you going to buy her?"

"Doughnuts."

"That's it?"

"And flowers. Doughnuts and flowers."

"I see. Well, you can sit your mask over there to dry. I will be gone for the next few days but I will be back in town Friday. If anything goes wrong, you can give me a call."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I am really glad you've been helpful. I needed this."

"Anytime. Be sure to take care of yourself alright?"

"I will."

* * *

Adriana was knitting when Jon came into the house with the doughnuts and flowers.

"For you," he said. He handed her the flowers.

"Aww," Adriana said. She stood up and took the flowers. "Thank you."

She gave Jon a quick kiss on his lips.

"Doughnuts?" she asked.

"Yup. I was craving these and wante to get you something too."

"So sweet of you. How did therapy go?"

"It went good. Where are the kids?"

"Playing in their room. Jasmine is asleep."

"I'm going to go check on them. Don't eat all of the doughnuts."

"I will."

Jon went down the hallway and checked on the kids. They had their door open. J.J., Aiden, and Maddy all turned and saw their father walk in the room.

"Daddy!" all three of them said.

They all got up and ran towards their father.

"Hey! How are you guys?" Jon asked.

"Good! I collected another earthworm today! I tried feeding it to Mickey but he didn't want it," Aiden said.

"Aiden...hamsters don't eat worms."

"Oh."

"I'm going to need you to feed him his hamster food from here on out. No earthworms."

"But it looked juicy!"

"Aiden...no earthworms...please."

"Alright Daddy."

"Well, I put some makeup on Mickey!" Maddy said.

"That's nice...wait, you did what!?" Jon said.

"I put makeup on it!" Maddy said.

"Where is the hamster? Why are you guys trying to kill it!?" Jon asked them.

"The hamster on the side of the bed. We didn't want Mommy mad at us," J.J. said.

"Bring me the hamster," Jon said.

J.J. went over to the side of the bed and grabbed Mickey's cage. The poor hamster was shaking.

"Here he is," J.J. said.

He handed his father the cage. Jon looked and saw that the hamster had blush on it.

"Oh, you guys. You guys don't need a dog or a cat then," Jon said.

"Oh Daddy! I want a cat! Please can we get a cat!?" Maddy said.

"Not if you're going to paint him different colors!" Jon said.

"I won't. But can we get a cat still Daddy?" Maddy said.

"Maybe. I'll see. I am not sure how your mother has not noticed that Mickey is in here," Jon said.

"We snuck him in here when she had went to the bathroom," Aiden said.

"You kids are a trip!" Jon said.

"You're a trip too, Daddy!" Maddy said.

She hugged her father's leg. Aiden hugged his other leg and J.J. hugged Jon's waist.

"Oh you kids. Let's see how Jasmine turns out," Jon said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Those kids! Too cute!**


	26. Jon snaps againsort of

**One year later:**

"What else did you get the twins for their birthday? Besides more toys for them to lay around in their room so we can trip over them?" Adriana asked Jon.

"They're not going to be laying any toys around on the floor. They better put them up or I'm taking them. They know better than that. But I did get them something that they've been wanting for a long time," Jon said.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"I bet I will."

"Yes woman. Can you get the children from the backyard?" Jon said. "I'm getting their present from our room."

Jon went to the bedroom and opened the door. Inside of the room was a beautiful brown cat. He was laying on the bed relaxing. Jon went over and picked the cat up.

"Alright, time for you to meet your new owners. They'll small people who will be very excited to be taking care of you," Jon said.

The cat meowed in response.

"I know. Let's go."

Jon went back out of the room and went out to the living room where the kids were waiting.

"Oh, I wonder who's cat this is now," Jon said.

The kids' eyes lit up like city lights.

"For us!?" Maddy said.

"Yes it is," Jon said.

"Why did you put the cat in a box Daddy?" Aiden asked.

"Son, I wanted the cat to be free," Jon said. "Now he's yours. But you have to take good care of him. And no experimenting on him. Don't feed him worms or put makeup on him. If you guys do that, I'm taking him back. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," all three children said.

"Good. Now, please take this cat. And don't choke him," Jon said.

Aiden took the cat and held it tight. The cat remained calm but had a "I'm very tired please unhand me you little human" look on his face.

"What are you guys going to name him?" Jon said, sitting on the couch next to Adriana.

"Chicken," J.J. said.

"Cow," Aiden said.

"Crazy Toes," Maddy said.

"How does...Marley sound?" Jon said.

"I like Marley! Yeah, let's name him Marley!" Maddy said.

"Good," Jon said.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy," the kids said.

The three of them then took the cat to their room.

"Isn't that that cat Stacey's? I remember taking care of it for her," Adriana said.

"I talked to her about getting the cat. She gave it to me so I could give the kids what they always wanted," Jon said.

"You're such a sweet father," Adriana said.

"I know I am," Jon said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters...nevermind. It's nothing."

"Go ahead and say what you have to say."

"Just forget it, Jonathan."

Adriana reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the t.v. But Jon snatched the remote from her and turned it back off. He stared at her.

"Tell me what you were going to say."

"Jonathan, I said forget it."

"I'm not going to forget nothing until you tell me what's going on."

"Jonathan, give me the remote so I can watch t.v. please."

"No."

Adriana got up and walked down the hallway to the room. She laid down on the bed and turned the t.v. back on. Jon came in after her and closed the door. He stood in front of the t.v., blocking Adriana's view.

"Please move out of the way," Adriana said. "You are not made out of glass."

"Why can't you just tell me what you were going to say?" Jon said.

"Please drop it," Adriana said. "Just drop it, Jonathan."

Jon turned around and cut off the television. Adriana sighed and got off of the bed. Jon blocked her from leaving the room. Adriana just stood in front of him and didn't say anything else.

"Don't start acting crazy," Jon said. "I'm just concerned is all. I don't want to fight. You know you can tell me anything and everything. I'm not going to force you but I am concerned."

"It's just...we don't have sex as much as we used to. You always come home tired. I sometimes come home with terrible headaches. I work late then sometimes you work late and I stay up worried about your wellbeing. See, this is why I didn't want to say anything!"

Adriana went to lay back down on the bed. With her back facing Jon, she stared at the wall in front of her. She had a slight headache. Jon joined her on the bed and laid directly behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Ever since you bought me that notebook, have you been reading what I write in it?" Jon asked.

"Sometimes."

"What parts have you read?"

"Your therapy sessions, work, the kids. That's about it."

"If you read more, you can tell me."

"That's all."

Jon sighed deeply.

"I hope we don't start fighting again," he said. "That drains me."

"Well it sure doesn't make me feel good either," Adriana said.

"You know, I sometimes have a feeling we got married a little too young. And that's why we were always arguing at first. But then I started to realize that I'm glad we got married young. Taught us some valuable lessons quickly. Wouldn't you agree, Sally?"

"Of course, Jack. And not to mention you did get me pregnant with J.J., so...yup."

"We are going to have one hell of a life together."

"Yes we will."

Adriana turned over to her other side to face Jon. He looked sleepy. Poor thing seemed to have gained more bags under his eyes from not sleeping much.

"You look tired," Adriana said.

Jon gave her a small smile.

"I'll survive," he said.

"I know both of us do not like it when one of us worries about something, but I'm still a little concerned about you. I mean, you've come a long way but..."

"You're afraid I'm going to slip into my bad habits again? Aren't you?"

"Jonathan, I-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to slip into my bad habits again, alright? I thought you fucking trusted me!"

"Jonathan, I do!"

"Like hell you do! Get away from me!"

Jon pushed Adriana away from him and got up. Adriana quickly got up as well and went to block Jon from leaving the room like he did her earlier.

"Move," Jon said.

Adriana just stood there, staring at her husband.

"Don't you start acting crazy on me, Jonathan," she said quietly. "Don't you dare."

"Move!" Jon repeated again. He grabbed ahold of Adriana and tried pulling her out of his way. But she snatched away from him.

"Adriana, you-"

Jon was cut off when Adriana slapped him in the face.

Adriana was ready to face any type of punishment that Jon was about to deliver to her.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Jon looked at Adriana for a second.

Then he wrapped his hands around her throat and started choking her.

"S...stop!" Adriana choked out.

Jon's hands were hurting her neck. Adriana started kicking at him but this didn't stop Jon from continuing his attack.

He got close to her face and said: "Don't you ever slap me again."

Letting go of his wife, Adriana fell down and was coughing hard.

It finally hit Jon that he had put his hands on Adriana again after promising not to.

"No...no no no no no! Goddammit!" he said. "Not again..."

He sat down on bed and put his hands on his head.

"No no no," he repeated. "I fucked up. I fucked up again..."

Adriana got up and went to sit next to her husband.

"You need to stay away from me. You need to listen. I've had nightmares about killing myself," Jon said. "I'm not...I'm not..."

Jon couldn't finish his sentence, let alone complete his thoughts.

"You've had nightmares about killing yourself?" Adriana asked.

"Yes. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I don't know how to control my anger or maybe it's just...I don't know. Maybe...I don't know. I just really don't," Jon said. "I want it to stop."

"How long have you been having these thoughts?"

"They started a few days ago. Please, just leave me be."

"I'm not."

"I said leave me alone, Adriana!"

"No. I'm worried about ."

"Please, just let me lay down."

Jon crawled onto the bed and layed in the middle.

"Can you get me some Advil? My head hurts."

* * *

"How's he doing at therapy?" Adriana asked Jill over the phone.

"He's doing okay. I honestly think that some stuff is getting to him again. I told him countless times to turn the negatives into positives. For a long time he was getting better than he just started to go back to his old self a little," Jill said. "Is his taking his medication?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I never thought to ask him. He's asleep now."

"He does need rest. He's been working so much."

"I can tell the job is stressing him out in a way but he doesn't want to tell me."

"He just doesn't want you to worry about him. Is everything okay at home?"

Adriana rubbed her neck. It was slightly bruised from Jon choking her.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Everything's good."

"Alright. If you need anything else, just call."

"Will do. Have a nice night, Jill."

"You too. Night."

Adriana got up from the couch and was startled to find Jon was standing behind her.

"You scared me," she said.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Jon asked.

"Jill."

"Why?"

"I was just asking her questions is all. Calm down."

Jon didn't say another word and went to the kitchen. He went into the cabinet and pulled at a glass cup. He then went to the fridge and pulled out some apple juice. Adriana came in and sat at the table.

"What? I can't get a fucking glass of apple juice?" Jon snapped.

"Yes you can. You can also get it without cussing at me," Adriana said.

Jon slammed the gallon of juice on the table and set the glass next to it.

"Jonathan, have you been taking your medicine?" Adriana asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Jonathan, I love you. That's why I do what I do. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care if you were dead in the gutter. But I love and care about you."

Before she knew it, Jon had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

He carried her straight to their room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh!**


	27. Jon Finally Calms Down

Instead of passionate and a little bit of rough sex that they usually have, it was completely rough.

With Adriana on top, Jon pounded vigorously into her. Jon slapped her ass hard multiple times. The only sounds in the room were Jon's grunts and his balls slapping her ass.

"Damn," Jon murmured to himself.

When Adriana went to kiss him, he gently grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. Both of them stuck their tongue's in each others' mouths and moaned.

Jon flipped Adriana over and pinned her arms down. He continued to pound into. Adriana's legs were spread wide open to allow Jon to completely take control of her body. Jon then sucked on Adriana's right nipple and bit it a little.

"Ah!" Adriana yelped out.

Jon stopped sucking her breast and started kissing her neck, biting it here and there.

"I'm close Jonathan," Adriana said.

"I don't care," was his response.

"Wh...what?"

Jon stopped screwing Adriana and looked directly into her eyes.

"I don't care if you're about to cum. I'm going to fuck you until I get tired," Jon said.

"This is why we need to start having sex more often," Adriana said.

"Touché," Jon said. He slid out of her. "Lay on your side."

Adriana did what was asked of her. Jon layed behind her and slid back into her, in the spoon position. Jon was breathing hard on Adriana's neck as he started fucking her again, lifting Adriana's leg up a little in the process.

"Jon...I seriously can't hold off anymore," Adriana whispered.

This only made Jon go faster and faster until Adriana came hard. Jon's orgasm soon followed and he came inside of her.

Jon pulled out of Adriana and got off of the bed. He slipped his boxers back on along with his t-shirt and went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats. Slipping them on, he then left the room. Adriana simply remained in the bed.

Jon checked on the children to see what they were doing.

All three of them had fallen asleep on the bed while playing video games. Jon turned off the t.v. and put the kids under the covers. He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead then turned off the light.

He went to see how Jasmine was doing. She was sound asleep in her crib. She was getting big. Jon rubbed her tiny back, watching her smile in her sleep. Smiling himself, he left the baby's room and went to to get his art supplies that were sitting on the coffee table. Grabbing them, made his way outside.

Sitting on the swing set, he took in the silence of the neighborhood.

"Perfect," he said to himself.

Jon almost forgot about the cigarettes and the lighter he hid under the swing. Quickly bending down to grab it, he whipped out a small black bag with the cigarettes and lighter in it. He pulled out the cart and the lighter. Opening the cart, he took out a cigarette, stuck it in his mouth, then lit it up with the lighter.

Inhaling, he exhaled and took another puff. Very quickly he finished off the cigarette and put them back in the bag along with the lighter and put it under the swing.

Opening his sketch pad, he opened to his last drawing: his "father's" name with a big "X" going through it.

"Bastard," Jon murmured to himself.

He heard the front door open and saw Adriana step out in her robe.

"Have you been smoking?" she asked.

The smell of cigarette was still in the air.

"I only had one cigarette."

"Jonathan! Why are you smoking?"

"Shut your damn mouth. I told you I only had one."

"Don't tell me to shut my mouth! You don't need to be smoking!"

Jon got up and got into Adriana's face.

"Go back inside. I didn't tell you to come out here."

"You need to stop talking like that to me."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Take the kids and leave."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. You keep acting up like this and I will. And that is a promise."

"You're not taking my children anywhere."

"I'm not going to go through this again with you, Jonathan."

"You're not going to take my kids anywere, Adriana!"

Jon turned around and sat back on the swing set.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Adriana sat next to Jon.

"Look, I understand that you are going through a lot. Therapy has been helping but the hardest part is facing your past again. I understand. But you can't let this mess up your progress. You've been doing good. I want to continue to see you doing good. I love you too much to let you go back to your bad habits again."

"Just draw how you're feeling."

"I'm just going to tell you. I feel like shit. It's hard dammit."

"I know it is. But you can't start turning into your old self again."

"Yeah."

"You sure you're going to be okay for the the next two days at work?"

"I guess. How about you?"

"Stacey and her sister are going to be running the shop and looking after it for me. After they close up the shop, they're going to help me watch the kids."

"This weekend we should go out. Do something fun. Something positive. We all need something positive to do. What do you think we should do?"

"The kids always wanted to go roller skating. I do too. I miss going to the roller skating. During the entire summer, every Saturday. Pizza, raspberry tea, and skating. Of course you always busted your ass."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah. I was cleaning the closet and saw my blue skates. I do remember skating. I loved doing that so much."

"Well, how about we go to the skating rink on Saturday? Just me and you. How does that sound?"

"That would be nice. Watching you fall again is going to be funny."

"I'm sure all you remember is me falling."

"Yup. And I remember that one heifer that was after you. What was her name?"

"Clare."

"Yeah. Her."

* * *

_**June 2002:**_

_"Come on, Jonathan! You can hold onto my hand and I'll lead you!" Adriana said._

_"No."_

_Jon sat back down and didn't move._

_"If you don't skate with me, I'm not buying you pizza and tea."_

_Jon smacked his lips and reluctantly put on his skates._

_"Make this quick," he grumbled._

_Adriana lead Jon on the floor and slowly began skating. Jon just held onto her and let her navigate him._

_From a distance, Clare was watching Adriana and Jon skate together. She always had a crush on Jon. Her own heart was crushed when she found out that Jon was with Adriana. Boy did that make her skin crawl._

_"Clare, stop eyeing Jon like he's a piece of meat. All the fish in the sea, and you want to chase something that someone else already caught! Man, leave them alone!" Stacey said._

_"But look at how gorgeous he is! His long hair in that beautiful bun. Ugh, whenever he lets his hair down, my heart skips a few beats," Clare said._

_"Well, you better skip over to those dudes over there and hook up with him. I'm telling ya, you are not going to get with Jon," Stacey said. "And you better not mess with Adriana. I'm warning you. She's tough and she doesn't back down from a fight."_

_"I'm not afraid of her!"_

_"You should be."_

_"Whatever, Stacey. For all I know you may be wanting to get with Jon too."_

_"No. I'm not. Adriana is my best friend. I honestly cannot believe I'm even friends with you. You know what? As a matter of fact, you are not my friend. You're such a ho!" Stacey said. "I'm outta here!"_

_Stacey quickly put on her skates and joined her other classmates on the floor._

_Clare just sat down and pouted and pouted. Pretty soon she got hungry so she went to get herself a soda._

_She didn't see that Jon was standing in front of her in the line. But when she looked up from counting her change in her wallet, her heart stopped._

_'Oh my goodness. It's really him,' she thought to herself. 'Okay, Clare. You got this.'_

_She lightly tapped Jon's shoulder. He turned around and gave her a small smile._

_"Hi," Jon said. _

_"Hey. Are you here by yourself?" Clare asked._

_"I'm with my girlfriend, Adriana," Jon responded._

_"Oh. You two really must like each other a lot huh?"_

_"I've been staying with her for ten years. It's been great."_

_"You live with her?"_

_"Yup. She's the best girlfriend I could ever have."_

_Clare noticed the gleam in Jon's eyes while he was talking about Adriana. His face was brighter than the sun and his heart was probably growing four times the size it already was._

_Clare knew that she wouldn't have a chance with Jon. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she spoke to him and was nice to him, she wasn't going to get with him._

_"I'm glad you're happy," Clare said._

_"Thanks. You want me to buy you something?"_

_"No. I got it."_

_"I'll get you a slice of pizza and a soda. How does that sound?"_

_"Well, whatever you say. Hehe, thank you."_

_"Don't mention it."_

_Jon ordered and payed for the food._

_"Thank you again," Clare said._

_"No problem. You want to join me, Adriana, and Stacey?" Jon asked._

_"No. I'm good. Thanks for the food," Clare said._

_"No problem. Hey, be careful on this floor. It's a deathtrap!"_

_Clare giggled and walked away._

_Jon joined Adriana and Stacey at their table. Jon sat down next to Adriana and handed her her food and drink. He noticed she was giving glaring at him._

_"What?" Jon said._

_"Why were you talking to that ho?" Adriana asked._

_"She started talking to me first. I didn't know she was behind me," Jon said._

_"Mmmmhmmmm," Adriana said._

_"You're welcome Queen Elizabeth!" Jon said._

_"Thank you," Adriana said._

_"Man, I'm telling you: stay away from her," Stacey said._

_"I'm sure she has the hots for me. But I'm not going to treat her wrong. I only have the hots for Adriana."_

_"And I am the only one you should have the hots for. Or I'm going to cut your dick off," Adriana said, with the straightest face possible._

_Stacey choked on her Pepsi._

_"Really now?" Jon said._

_"Yes. Really?"_

_"And if you have the hots for anything other guy, I'm going to shackle your legs together that way no other guy can get your pussy. But me."_

_Adriana frowned at Jon._

_"Don't give me that look. You said you were going to chop my dick off so I'm going to shackle your legs together," Jon said._

_"Shut up and eat your food," Adriana said._

_"Women," Jon said, shaking his head._

_Adriana pinched Jon in his nipple._

* * *

**Present:**

"Those were some interesting times," Jon said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's been an entire year. Slowly everything's coming back to me. I know you when you first heard me ask you who you were when I woke up in the hospital, that broke your heart," Adriana said.

"It hurt me to see you in the hospital. Of course I knew it was going to take time for you to get your memory back. Just another obstacle we have to get through. We'll be okay," Jon said.

Adriana smiled.

"We will," she said.

"Adriana...I'm sorry for hurting you. I can see the bruises on your neck. Damn, I'm such an asshole."

"I would hit you for it but I decided against it. But next time I will hit you back."

"Understandable."

"If you don't mind, how about cracking open your sketchbook and showing me how you draw so good?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's see how it goes.**


	28. JJ Reveals His Problem

Jon had to listen to his boss go on and on and on about absolutely nothing the next day. Jon was trying his hardest not to fall asleep or throw something at this man. Apparently, someone had drunk all of the coffee up from everyone and he wasn't having it.

"Now, the coffee is for everyone. Not just one person. So whoever is drinking the coffee up, needs to relax. Or I'm going to start making everyone bring their own coffee. Okay, now everyone's dismissed."

Jon was stuck at his desk completing more paper work than usual. Jon was getting extremely frustrated and had to grab his stress ball from one of the drawers at his desk. In his head he counted to ten slowly while squeezing the ball. No way was he going to let this wear him out.

Jon zoned out. Everything became quiet. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He kept repeating this until he was finally calm again. He opened his eyes and looked at his pictures of Adriana and the children.

"I love you guys so much," he said to himself.

Jon put the stress ball back into his desk and managed to finish his work.

Jon thought he was in the clear but he thought wrong.

His boss called him into his office.

This wasn't going to go good.

And Jon was right.

Jon sat in the chair in front of his boss. His boss was overweight and sat on his ass all day eating all of the doughnuts. But he had the nerve to complain about the coffee.

"You know what Officer Good, I want you to know first and foremost that you're a great guy and great officer. But, I can't have you drawing and stuff on the job," his boss said.

"Mr. Farley, the reason why I draw is because I'm going to therapy. And on top of that, I draw during my breaks," Jon said.

"I understand that but honestly you have to separate your personal life from work," Mr. Farley said.

"I understand but it's very helpful. I'm not trying to go against you or anything but it's something to keeps me calm."

Mr. Farley sighed.

"You really must do it huh?"

"Yes."

"You're lucky I like you, Officer Good. Just be sure not to have your drawings in plain sight. You're dismissed. Keep up the good work. Oh! I almost forgot! How does a raise sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"You got it. As a matter of fact, hell you can go home early. Go be with your wife and kids. Just enjoy life."

"You're kidding."

"I am not. Now go before I change my mind!"

"You don't have to tell me twice sir!"

Jon left his boss' officer and went to collect his stuff. He was more than happy to get into his car and go straight home.

It was a Friday. The kids were still at school and Adriana was at work. His mother Linda was babysitting Jasmine. The silence was a little refreshing for him. Jon went directly to his bedroom and closed the door. Kicking off his shoes, slipping out of his pants, and taking off his shirt, Jon was relieved of his clothes.

He then pulled back the covers of his bed and laid down.

"Home sweet home," Jon said to himself.

As soon as Jon's head hit the pillow, he was out like a lightbulb.

* * *

_**Jon's dream:**_

_"Breathe...you gotta breathe, baby," Jon said._

_Adriana was in the delivery room in excruciating pain._

_"It hurts, Jonathan," Adriana said. "It hurts so bad!"_

_"It's alright. I'm here," Jon said._

_Adriana had a bunch of IV's stuck in her hand. She was weak. She had spent four hours trying to push the baby out but to no avail._

_She started crying hard._

_"It fucking hurts," she said._

_It hurt Jon to hear his wife in pain. He started to feel bad for getting drunk and getting her pregnant._

_"It'll be alright," Jon said. "I'm here for you. Hold onto my hand."_

_Adriana tried pushing again but the more she pushed, the weaker she got. Jon saw that Adriana eyes were starting to close._

_"Adriana...Adriana! Hang in there," Jon said._

_"We're going to need to perform a emergency c-section," the delivery nurse said._

_"C-Section?" Jon said._

_"Yes. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. We have to perform the surgery to deliver the baby safely."_

_"Jonathan...I'm not...no...I don't want to lose my baby," Adriana said._

_"You're not going to lose Jasmine. You hear me? We are not going to lose our baby," Jon said. He was fighting back tears._

_The nurse's had took Adriana to the emergency room so that they could perform the surgery._

_Jon was so completely nervous that he would not stand still. Back and forth and back and forth he walked around the waiting room. Linda, Gwen, Bob, and the children were all in the room along with Jon._

_"Jon, calm down. You need to keep calm," Linda said._

_"I can't keep calm Mom," Jon said. "I can't. I honestly can't. Seeing Adriana in so much pain just messed me up inside. I can't take this anymore!"_

_Jon left the waiting room and went outside._

_Bob quickly got up and followed him outside._

_"Jonathan, you need to be back in there," he said._

_"I can't. I'm not going to lose my baby," Jon said._

_"Jonathan, listen to me. You have to go back in there. I know it's hard but Adriana needs you to be strong right now alright? Now let's go back in there."_

_Jon walked back into the waiting room with Bob and sat down._

_Eternity seemed to have passed by until the nurse came in and told everyone the surgery went good. Jasmine was born a few days before her due date but she was still a healthy baby. Five pounds and fix ounces._

_Jon and Adriana's last bundle of joy was finally in the world._

* * *

**Present:**

Jon woke up from his dream and saw a gorgeous woman and a beautiful baby laying next to him. Adriana's hair was slightly in her face. Jon pulled some strands out of her face to reveal the woman Jon always loved.

"You're so beautiful," Jon whispered to himself.

Adriana continued sleeping soundly. The baby started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Dada..." she said.

"Hey there. How's Daddy's little girl?"

Jasmine responded by pushing herself up and climbing on top of her father.

"My, you're getting so big. Is Mommy feeding you steak? Probably so. Let's go get some ice cream."

Jon took the baby with him into the kitchen and whipped out some chocolate ice cream. He sat the baby in her chair and put some ice cream in a cup. He got the baby's spoon out of the drawer and sat at the table.

"Alright, today is the day you officially try ice cream. I apologize in advance if you get brain freeze."

Jon put a little bit of ice cream on the spoon and fed it to Jasmine.

She smacked her little lips together. She frowned at first but then started smiling and reaching for her spoon.

"You like it! Good!"

Jon fed her some more. Jasmine was enjoying every bit of the delicious confection that her father was feeding her.

"A few more bites and you're through little lady," Jon said. "I don't want to give you an upset stomach. Then Mommy is going to kill me for sure."

Jasmine started reaching for the cup. Jon placed it in front of her and gave her the spoon.

"Eat away," Jon said.

Jasmine happily did so. She got ice cream all over her face and even flung some at Jon.

"Jasmine!" he said.

Jasmine just laughed and threw her spoon at him.

"Why do you enjoy beating up Daddy?" Jon said.

"Dada!" Jasmine said.

"You and your siblings loved beating me up when you guys were babies," Jon said.

Jon got up and got a paper towel. He wet it a little and brought it back over to Jasmine. He wiped her face clean of ice cream. Jasmine tried eating the towel.

"No," Jon said.

Jasmine became whiny.

"Jasmine, you can't eat the paper towel!" Jon said. "Come on. Let's go pick up your siblings. Hopefully they didn't burn their schools down."

Aiden and Madaline were chirpy in the backseat. They were both messing with Jasmine. Aiden and Madaline slightly pinched Jasmine's cheeks. Jasmine laughed so loud that she squealed. J.J. was in the passenger seat next to his father. He wasn't saying much. He looked at of the window and watched the scenery.

"J.J., you okay?" Jon asked.

"I'm okay," J.J. said.

"You sure? You're usually talkative," Jon said.

"I just had a long day," J.J. said.

"Understandable. Well, today is Friday and you have the entire weekend to relax," Jon said.

"I'm happy," J.J. said.

But he obviously didn't sound too happy about it. And once he got into the house, he simply threw his bookbag down on the floor and went to his room. Maddy and Aiden went straight outside in the backyard to play. And of course, Jasmine was wide awake and was being nosy so Jon had to keep an eye on her. Adriana was still asleep.

Jon went into J.J.'s room to talk to him. J.J. was watching television on the floor. Jon sat down on the floor beside him. Jasmine laid her head on her father's chest.

"You got a minute?" Jon said.

"Sure," J.J. said.

He turned the volume on his t.v. down.

"Is there something happening at school that you want to tell me about?" Jon said.

J.J. put his head down and started to cry. Jon wrapped his right arm around J.J. since he was holding onto Jasmine with his left arm.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Pull yourself together," Jon said.

Jon never liked seeing his children sad and crying.

"My teacher was mean to me...he called me stupid," J.J. said. "It's not my fault the words looked backwards. I can read...but...the words are all confusing to read at times! I told my teacher the words were confusing but he didn't listen!"

J.J. had dyslexia. This entire time he never told his parents or anybody until now.

"J.J., how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. I just don't understand some words, Daddy. Please don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your teacher. We are going to pay him a visit. Come on," Jon said.

J.J. wiped his tears away and got up. Jon went to wake Adriana up.

"Sally. Sally!" Jon said.

"What?" Adriana said startled.

"I'm going to pay J.J.'s teacher a visit. You need to come too. He called J.J. stupid," Jon said.

"He said what!? Oh hell no. I'm going to beat that fucker's ass," Adriana said.

She quickly got up and slipped on her shoes.

"J.J. has dyslexia," Jon said.

"How long has he had it?" Adriana asked.

"I don't know. But all I know is, his teacher needs to be dealt with. Let's go."

"Where's Maddy and Aiden?"

"Dang. They're in the backyard playing."

"No worries. I'm calling Stacey over so she can watch the children."

Stacey arrived in ten minutes to watch Maddy and Aiden while Jon and Adriana went to J.J.'s school. Jon could tell Adriana was ready to snap at any minute.

"Adriana, you have to remain calm. I don't need you hurting the man," Jon said.

"I'm not, Jonathan," Adriana said.

"Let me do the talking," Jon said.

"You better," Adriana said.

J.J. was sitting between his parents.

"Mommy, are you gonna kill my teacher?"

"No. I'm just going to punch him," she said.

"This is going to be a hot ass mess," Jon said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: LOL**


	29. Worms and Breakfast

Adriana tried her hardest not to jump over the desk and choke J.J.'s teacher.

"My son told me that you called him stupid," Jon said. "Is this true?"

"I said what he said was stupid," J.J.'s teacher said.

"It doesn't matter, you don't say things like that to a child," Jon said.

"You know what? You better start treating my son right or I'm going to hunt you down!" Adriana said. "You got that, Mr. Washington!?"

"Adriana," Jon said.

"Do I make myself clear!? I'm going to hunt you down and do whatever I want to do to you!" Adriana continued.

"Adriana! I got this," Jon said.

"Yeah. Listen to your husband. You're acting crazy," Mr. Washington said.

"Hey! My wife has every right to talk anyway to you. Our son has dyslexia and you are putting him down. He has told you countless times before words looked backwards and confusing to him. Now, you're lucky I'm not putting my foot up your ass right now!" Jon said.

Mr. Washington was now getting nervous as hell.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Good, I am sorry for what I said to your son. Um, Jonathan, do you forgive me for what I said?" he said.

"Yes," J.J. said. "I'm not stupid. I know how to read. The words just look funny."

"That's right. My child is smart dammit. Go to hell," Adriana said.

She grabbed J.J.'s hand and lead him out of the classroom.

Jon slowly got up.

"Don't mess with my child again. Or I'm going to send her after you," he said.

Jon then left the room without waiting to hear what Mr. Washington had to say.

* * *

"You still up for our date tomorrow?" Jon asked Adriana.

Adriana was still fuming. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Of course."

"I know you're still mad. I wish J.J. would've said something to us."

"I know. Now I'm worried about him."

"No need to worry. We just have to be a little more patient with him."

"I wanted to kill his teacher."

"I know you did. You still have that fiery temper left in you."

"And it's never going to go away."

"Nope."

"Hold me. I said hold me!"

"Well damn, could you let me scoot next to you first?"

"You weren't moving fast enough!"

"The hell Adriana!?"

"What!?"

"I don't know why you are fussing at me!"

"Cry me a river!"

Jon yanked Adriana by his side and kissed her neck.

"Don't be mean," he said.

"Whatever."

"I still love you."

"Whatever."

"Don't be that way. You're hurting my feelings."

"I ought to hurt them!"

"You ought to not hurt them. Or I just won't take you skating tomorrow."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fucker."

"Not tonight. Just cuddles and kisses. You smell good."

"You stink."

"But you love my scent, don't you?"

"No."

Jon layed on top of Adriana and settled between her legs. With her arms at her sides, Jon grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. Jon continued to kiss his wife's nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and saving her lips for last.

"Even though you can be a butt at times, I still love kissing you. Your skin is so soft," Jon said.

"Your skin is soft too. Sometimes."

Jon chuckled.

"I also love that stubble of yours. That's why I love it when you kiss me on my neck. I love feeling your stubble."

Jon kissed Adriana's neck again and nuzzled her.

"Like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that. Damn, I love you."

Jon stopped nuzzling her neck and looked at her.

"Oh?"

"Sorry for being mean. I just needed to calm down."

Jon smiled.

"Good. Now let's go to sleep."

* * *

Jon and Adriana parked in front of the entrance of the skating rink.

"Looks the same," Adriana said.

"Yeah it does. Let's go in," Jon said.

Walking into the rink brought back memories for the both of them. Adriana picked a spot and quickly got her skates on. Jon wanted to be on the floor with Adriana but he knew damn well he still couldn't skate.

"I'll pull you around," Adriana said. "Now chop chop! Get your skates on!"

Jon took off his shoes then put his skates on. He held onto Adriana as they got on the floor.

"You know, if you weren't so stubborn about learning how to skate, you would know how to!"

"I was not going to bust my ass on this floor!"

Adriana stopped and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Jon's waist.

"I'm not going to let you fall."

"Good."

"Even though you are quite big. Six foot four, two hundred twenty five pounds."

"Thanks to your good cooking."

"I suppose."

Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of people in the rink despite it being a Saturday. Adriana and Jon simply stood in the middle of the floor, hugging each other. Slow music was playing. Nice, smooth, R&amp;B music. A certain song then came on that the two of them both loved dearly. It reminded them of their song from homecoming.

All My Life by K-Ci &amp; JoJo.

"Oh my. It's been forever since I heard this song," Jon said.

"I know. It has been a while," Adriana said. "Wasn't this our song in high school?"

"Ever since we were little. We used to listen to your radio all of the time."

"I think I remember that. Didn't Mom buy you Nirvana's album on cassette?"

"Yes she did. Ugh, a masterpiece. She even bought me Michael Jackson's Thriller album. No one could tell me anything."

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure. Hey Jacl?"

"Hey Sally?"

"Kiss me?"

Jon didn't hestiate and hugged Adriana tight while giving her the best kiss in the entire damn universe.

Adriana and Jon didn't get home until sometime after midnight. They stumbled into the house and tried not to wake the children. Stacey was fast asleep on the couch. Jon got a blanket and put it over her.

Then him and Adriana retreated to their bedrooms and knocked out.

* * *

"I want four eggs babe," Jon said.

He went over to Adriana who was cooking and smacked her butt.

"Ah!"

"Nice and scrambled with tomatoes and spinach!" Jon said.

"I'm gonna scramble you!" Adriana said.

"Morning Daddy!" the children said.

"Morning!"

Jon gave each of his children a kiss. Jasmine responded by slapping her father in the face after he gave her a kiss.

"Jasmine...I beg of you...stop beating up on Daddy."

Jasmine laughed and picked up her bottle and threw it at Jon. All of the children laughed at their father.

"All of y'all are grounded," Jon said.

"Oh boo hoo!" Adriana said.

She cracked four eggs and put them in a mixing bowl. She sliced up some tomatoes, put them in the bowl, then added raw spinach. She picked up the whisk and started mixing up the ingredients.

"Mmm, looks good," Jon said.

He stood right behind her and put his head on her shoulder.

"You want some pancakes too?"

"No. I'll just eat the eggs."

"I'll make you a pancake anyway."

Jon kissed Adriana's check.

"Alright then."

Jon went back to the table. He sat down and tried feeding Jasmine her food but she kept throwing her spoon at him.

"Daddy, I found a worm again yesterday!" Aiden said.

"What did you do with the worm?" Jon asked.

"He's right here!" Aiden said.

He reached under his seat and whipped out a clear jar. Inside was dirt and another worm in it.

"I got tired of the other worms and decided to get new ones!" Aiden said.

"Put. That. Outside," Jon said.

"Okay!" Aiden said.

"You guys and your worms and stuff! No insects in the house. No worms, no anything," Jon said.

J.J. reached under his seat and pulled out his jar of worms too. He quickly got up to put them outside. Jon looked at Maddy.

"Madaline?" Jon said.

"My worm is in Aiden's jar. He claims it's his but it's not," she said.

"Do you have anything else hidden away you need to tell me about?" Jon said.

"Nope."

"Good."

"Your breakfast is served my dear," Adriana said. She sat Jon's plate in front of him.

"Thank you," Jon said. "I'm starving."

"Okay Daddy, our worms are outside," J.J. said.

Him and Aiden sat back at the table and continued eating. Adriana finally made herself a plate and sat down. She wiped Jasmine's face and fed her.

"My worms are nice and safe!" Aiden said.

"I own Terry the Worm! He's mine, not yours!" Maddy said.

"No! He's mine!"

"No! He is mine!"

Aiden was sitting right next to Maddy. This allowed her to punch her brother in the arm.

"Ow!" Aiden said. "That hurt!"

He pushed Maddy.

"Stop it you two!" Jon said.

"I'm tired of you taking my worms!" Maddy said.

"Those are my worms! Find your own and put them in your own jar!" Aiden said.

"You two stop it right now!" Jon said.

"Stupid!" Maddy said.

"Idiot!" Aiden said.

The two of them then started fight. Maddy kicked Aiden off of his seat and jumped on him. Aiden blocked a punch from Maddy and flipped her over.

Jon had gotten up and yanked them both apart. Maddy and Aiden were still trying to go at each other.

"I said stop!" Jon bellowed.

Maddy and Aiden stopped trying to kill each other. The both of them looked up and saw their father's jaw tightening.

They were ready to embrace their fate.

"You two better cut it out right now. You two need to sit at this table and eat your food. All of it. If you two do not have nothing good to say to each other, then do not say anything to each other at all. You two have one more time to act out, I'm getting my belt and I'm going to whoop both of you. Do you two understand me?" Jon said.

"Yes Daddy," both of them said.

"Good. Now sit down and eat. And you two better not waste a drop of food either. Act like you have sense," Jon said. "Apologize to each other too."

Aiden and Maddy looked at each other with a frown on their face.

"You heard your father. Do as he says," Adriana said.

"Sorry," Maddy grumbled.

"Sorry," Aiden grumbled back.

"Now let's all enjoy our breakfast shall we?" Adriana said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, the kids are a hot mess.**


	30. Old Habits

"I honestly think you going easy on the children," Jon said.

He was washing the dishes while Adriana dried them.

"I'm not going easy on the kids," Adriana said.

"Yes you do. I honestly think you do. The kids have been fighting and bickering more often. I tell them I'm gonna put them over my lap and spank them if they keep up with their bad behavior and you defend them. I understand that they are kids and everything and they're going to fight, argue, and bicker. But they are not going to act like animals," Jon said.

"They're not acting like animals, Jon. And I do get on them too, thank you very much," Adriana said.

"I don't know what goes on in this house when I'm away, but whatever is going on it better stop."

"What are you implying? That this place is a madhouse when you're gone? Last time I checked, I make sure your clothes are washed, dried, and folded away for you. I make sure you have a warm bed to sleep in and food to eat. Hell, even when I'm tired, I still make time to rub your feet!"

"I am not saying the house is in disarray when I am gone. All I am saying is, is that the kids are just...a little out of control is all. They've never fought at the table like that. Then on top of that I tell them to keep their worms outside and they keep sneaking them in here."

"Well, you've made your point today. But I discipline the children too."

Jon simply didn't say nothing. But the look on his face was saying "Yeah right".

"Yeah, you may not believe me, but I do."

"I don't want the kids acting up again. Not like that anyways."

"Jonathan, children are going to fight. It's inevitable!"

"Not in my damn house!" Jon yelled.

"First of all, you need to tone it down. I will put your teeth down your damn throat. Second, you have to take it easy on the kids."

"I do take it easy on the kids. But they need to be disciplined more. I feel like we've been too lenient."

"Whatever you say, Jonathan. Is your mother and Steve at home?"

"No."

"Well, I'm taking the kids to my mother's house."

"Mom spoils them too."

"Jonathan, she's their grandmother. Of course she spoils them. But she also disciplines them too."

"Dry this dish please."

Adriana took the dish from Jon and quickly dried it. She put the plate in the cabinet and slammed it shut, looking at Jon as she did it. Jon was looking back at her as well. Adriana bolted out of the kitchen. She went into the room and slammed the door. Collapsing on the bed, she continued to fume.

"Fucker," she mumbled.

She heard the door open and close. She didn't care looking back to see Jon again.

"Adriana," Jon said.

She ignored Jon.

"Adriana, please...don't start," Jon said.

Adriana continued ignoring Jon..

"Adriana, I know you fucking hear me talking to you!"

"Fuck you, Jonathan!" Adriana yelled.

She got off of the bed and started pushing Jon.

"Get the fuck out of the room!"

"Stop pushing me."

"Or else what?"

"Look, I'm telling you that you need to stop."

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Stop acting like a bitch!"

Aiden had came in the house from the backyard to get some more toys. He overheard his parents arguing. He quietly snuck to the doorway of their room and peeked in a little since Jon had left the door slightly open.

"I can't fucking believe you think I spoil the kids all of the time. And what, you're just the ultimate discipliner all of a sudden!?"

"No. I am not. But you take it easy on the kids when they need to be reprimanded!"

"Whatever, Jonathan. Just leave me alone."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone!"

"I said leave me alone!"

Adriana socked Jon in the mouth. He retaliated and slapped her across her face. Adriana went to hit Jon again but he blocked her and slapped her across the face again.

"You bastard!" Adriana screamed out.

She started hitting Jon over and over but Jon grabbed her arms and pinned her down to the bed. He was on top of her.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"You stupid fuck! Get off of me now!"

"No!"

By this time, Aiden had walked into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy! Stop hurting each other!"

Jon was startled and quickly got off of Adriana.

"Aiden, what are you doing in here?" Jon asked.

"I came in to get some toys and I heard you two fighting!" Aiden said.

Jon picked Aiden up and took him out of the room. Adriana found her cell phone and called her mother.

Mrs. Germanotta wasn't one pry into Jon and Adriana's business, but this time she needed to intervene before Jon and Adriana killed each other.

But they were on there way to doing just that.

When she got to the house, she heard both Jonathan and Adriana arguing on the inside of the house. The children were sitting outside on the front porch. Surprisingly, Jasmine was still asleep and the commotion didn't wake her up.

"What on earth is going on in there!?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again," J.J. said.

"Okay, you three stay here on the porch," Mrs. Germanotta said.

She burst into the house and simply threw her purse on the ground. She saw both Adriana and Jonathan screaming their heads off at each other.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Mrs. Germanotta asked.

"Jonathan's being a fucking asshole!" Adriana said.

"And you're acting like a bitch!" Jon retorted.

"Enough! Both of you! You two sit down on the couch!"

Adriana went to sit in the recliner chair.

"Get out of my chair," Jon said.

"Fuck you," Adriana said.

Jon simply sat on top of Adriana.

"Get your big ass off of me!" Adriana said.

Mrs. Germanotta came over and grabbed Jon by the ear. She grabbed Adriana's arm and yanked her up.

"Sit your asses down!" she said.

Adriana and Jonathan sat apart from each other.

"I don't pry in your business but I am sick and tired of you guys fighting in front of the children. You guys fight over the smallest damn things. Now, I am surprised you two lasted this long being married to each other. I swear when you two get angry, you guys try to kill each other. Adriana, why is your face look swollen? And Jonathan, why is your lip busted?"

"Me and Adriana started hitting each other again," Jon murmured.

"The both of you, look at me."

Adriana and Jonathan looked at their mother.

"I am not going to give you two a lecture. You already know how I feel about everything. All I am going to say it this: if you two cannot get along, then you two need some time apart from each other. I know you two have been getting help but it seems like you two have been slipping back into your old habits. You guys have four children together. You guys need to stop fighting in front of them. Or I am going to come back and put my foot both of you guys' asses."

* * *

Jon laid on the couch. Keeping the lamp on, he wrote in his journal:

_"Dear Diary,_

_I fucked up. I argued with Adriana again and I put my hands on her. Aiden walked him and saw us. Ugh, this is not going to happen again. It is not going to happen again. Sometimes me and Adriana are able to talk to each other like we have sense, the next minute we are arguing. It's extremely tiring._

_I was supposed to take my medicine today. I honestly don't remember if I took it or not. I think I was about to after breakfast but then the argument today distracted me. This beer I have is helping. It's my second one. But I don't see myself stopping right now. I need more to drown out my anger._

_That is all I have to say."_

Jon grabbed his beer off of the coffee table and downed it. He crushed the can and got up to get more. Jon grabbed three more beers from the fridge and went back to the couch. He set the cans down on the table and opened one. He downed that one like it was water.

It was past one in the morning and here Jon was drinking his problems away.

Like that was going to help any.

He opened another can of beer and chugged it down. Jon's head started to spin.

"Shit," he said.

He picked up his phone and dialed Mrs. Germanotta.

She was thinking of Jon and Adriana. She was so worried she couldn't sleep. When she head her phone ring, she was startled. Seeing that it was Jon, she scrambled out of bed and quietly left her room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Mom. I need to talk to you," Jon said.

For some reason, she was glad he was up.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

There was silence for a few minutes. Mrs. Germanotta then heard Jon crying.

"Jonathan, please talk to me," Mrs. Germanotta said. She was trying her hardest to fight back tears.

"I fucked up..."

"What's going on?"

"I'm tired. So fucking tired."

"Jonathan, don't you do anything to yourself!"

"I can't take this anymore Mama," Jon said.

"Do you have your drawing pad near you?"

"Yes."

"I want you to open it up."

"It's already open."

"Is it on a blank page?"

"No. It's on my drawing I did."

"What did you draw?"

"Me laying on the floor with a bunch of beer cans around me."

"Please stop drinking. Have you taken your medicine today?"

"Me arguing with Adriana got me sidetracked so I didn't take my medication today. I have a headache."

"Close your drawing pad and lay back down."

Jon did as his mother said and laid back down on the couch.

"Jon, I'm going to check you after work."

"You don't have to."

"I am. Are you situated now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now try to get some sleep. I love you, Jonathan. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mama. Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby."

Mrs. Germanotta reluctantly hung up the phone. She sat down on her own couch and started to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww.**


	31. Problems, Problems, Problems

_**2002:**_

_Mrs. Germanotta was doing Jon's laundry._

_"Damn this boy is musty!" she said when she caught a whiff of Jon's shirt._

_She threw it directly into the washer and continued sorting his clothes out. She went through his pants to make sure that there was nothing in them._

_One pair of Jon's ripped up jeans smelled like smoke. Cigarette smoke. And to make matters worst, Mrs. Germanotta found a lighter and a cartoon of cigarette's in one of the pockets. Now, she was furious. _

_Quickly shoving the rest of his clothes in the washer without giving a damn how they came out, she left the laundry room and quickly made her way back down the hall to the apartment. Bursting through the door and slamming it, she quickly made her way to Adriana and Jonathan's room._

_She opened the door and found Jon and Adriana smooching._

_"Get off of her," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"What's wrong Mom?" Jon asked._

_"I'll show you what's wrong!"_

_She held up the cigarettes and lighter._

_"Don't tell me you've been smoking again. Jonathan, you promised me you wouldn't do it again!" Adriana said._

_"I raised you better than this!" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Look, you guys, I only smoked two! I was going to give them back to my friend but I forgot," Jon said._

_"I should knock your head right off of your shoulders," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_This time, Jon decided he was going to get an attitude._

_"I'm not a little kid anymore. Stop treating me like I'm five."_

_"Jonathan, you know that you're not supposed to be smoking. You're under age. And on top of that, I don't want this disgusting crap in my house!"_

_"Why are you going through my clothes anyway?"_

_"I was doing your nasty laundry. You're welcome, you ingrate."_

_Jon got up and put on his shoes._

_"And where do you think you're going?"_

_"Away from you. I can't stand you nagging."_

_Adriana knew right then and there that Jon had fucked up. Mrs. Germanotta was usually kind most of the time. But she had a mean streak to her too._

_"What did you just say to me boy?"_

_"I said I can't stand you nagging."_

_"Jonathan, stop," Adriana said._

_Jon tried to walk past Mrs. Germanotta but she blocked his path._

_"You're not going anywhere," she said._

_"Mom, move."_

_Mrs. Germanotta remained still like a statue._

_Jon was getting agitated. He couldn't do anything but just stand there._

_"You need to move out of my way," he said._

_"You sit your ass back down."_

_"You don't tell me what the hell to do!" Jon yelled._

_"Who are you yelling at!?" Mrs. Germanotta yelled back._

_By this time, Adriana had got up and got between her mother and boyfriend._

_'Stupid ass,' Adriana thought to herself._

_"Jonathan, stop it!" Adriana said._

_"Get out of the way, Adriana," Jon said._

_"You're not going anywhere, Jonathan," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Fuck you," Jon said._

_All Jon felt in the next few seconds was a slap across his face. Mrs. Germanotta had smacked Jon._

_"Now, you abide by the rules of the house or you can pack your bags and leave. I've been very good to you, Jonathan. I took you into my home, I fed you, made sure you always had something to eat, washed your clothes for you and everything. Many days I would come home tired but I still cooked for you. I still helped you with any school project you had to do. Sometimes I wouldn't even eat anything all day because there was only enough for you and Adriana. Even when there was enough for me, I would give my portions to you. I took you in because I immediately fell in love with you when Adriana first brought you home. I love you dearly. All I ask is for you to follow my simple rules. I don't ask for much, Jonathan. You need to think about that," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_She turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her._

_Adriana went back to the bed and laid down. Jon joined her._

_"You need to apologize," Adriana said._

_Jon didn't say anything._

_"Did you hear me?"_

_"Yes mother," Jon snapped._

_"Give her a few hours to cool off. But you are going to apologize to her. Or I'll drag you in there," Adriana said._

_"Yeah whatever," Jon said._

_He took a nap for a few hours. When he woke back up, he smelled food. He looked to his side and saw that Adriana wasn't in the room._

_"Ah shit," Jon said to himself._

_He slowly got up and rubbed the side of his face. He still felt the slap from earlier as if it just happened again. Adriana then came into the room._

_"Here's your food," she said._

_"Why are you bring it to me?"_

_"To keep the tension down. But after you're finished you are washing dishes and apologizing."_

_"Alright dammit I heard you the first time!"_

_"Shut up and eat."_

_Mrs. Germanotta was in her room getting ready for bed. As soon as she pulled back her covers, she heard a knock at the door._

_'I wonder who that could be,' Mrs. Germanotta thought sarcastically._

_"Mom, can I come in?" Jon asked from the other side._

_"Yes," his mother said._

_Jon opened the door and walked in. Closing the door, he stood against it._

_"You have a minute?"_

_"Yeah. Come sit down," his mother said._

_Jon sat down next to his mother and didn't say anything at first._

_"Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_Jon looked at his hands. Mrs. Germanotta gently grabbed Jon's chin and made him look at her._

_"Jonathan Good, I am talking to you. You answer me when I talk to you. Now, don't you have something to say to me?"_

_"I'm sorry for what I said. You and Adriana are right. I was an asshole," Jon said._

_"Apology accepted. You need to choose your friends more wisely. And I don't want you hanging around Charlie anymore. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"I still love you."_

_Mrs. Germanotta gave Jon a kiss on the forehead._

_Adriana was eavesdropping from behind the door. She smiled big. She was glad Jon and her mother were able to reconcile._

**Present:**

* * *

Jon was laying on the couch with the covers over his entire body. He felt someone shaking him. He honestly wanted to be left alone.

"What?" he said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Maddy said.

Jon pushed the covers off of him and went to make Maddy something to eat.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Apple Jacks."

Jon grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. He went to the pantry and got the cereal. He came back and poured the cereal into the bowl. Jon then took the bowl to Maddy and went to the fridge to get the milk. Jon poured the milk in the cereal and sat the milk down on the table. He went to get a spoon for Maddy and brought it back to her.

"Bon apetite," Jon said.

"Thanks Daddy," Maddy said.

"Welcome," Jon said.

He went back to the couch to lay down. His head was still hurting him.

Adriana soon made her way to the living room. She saw the beer cans on the coffe table.

"What the..." she said. "Jonathan?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you were drinking."

"Because I'm over the age of 21."

"Very funny. Idiot."

"Fuckface."

Adriana simply ignored Jon and went to make herself come coffee.

"Good morning Mommy," Maddy said.

"Good morning," Adriana said. "Enjoying your food?"

"Yup."

Adriana started the coffee maker and went to get the creme and sugar.

Aiden and J.J. got up and found their father on the couch.

"Daddy, we're hungry," J.J. said.

Jon got up and made the boys cereal then went back to the couch to lay down.

Adriana followed Jon into the living room.

"Are you going to lay down all day?"

"If I want to. Now leave me alone."

"You can't sleep all day."

"Adriana, it's barely seven. Could you give me a break?"

Adriana left Jon alone for the rest of the morning and got the girls ready for the day while Jon got the boys ready.

Linda was picking the children so that they could spend a night at her house.

She figured Jon and Adriana could use a break. A much needed one.

The two didn't do much that day. Well, Adriana did clean around the house while Jon chugged down some beer. He didn't even bother to shower. Adriana was trying her hardest not to say anything to Jon about leaving the beer cans on the table.

As much as she really wanted to talk to Jon, he looked sort of out of it. Even though he was drawing in his sketchbook, he looked very tired. The bags under his eyes indicated that he didn't sleep well last night.

Adriana finished cleaning the house and simply went back to the room to lay down. She herself was developing a headache. She grabbed the picture of her and Jon off of her nightstand and looked at it.

It was of the two of them at last year's county fair. Adriana had blue cotton candy in her hands and Jon had pink. But he was frowning simply because he had pink cotton candy. Adriana smiled at the picture and laid it on the pillow.

"Oh Jon," she said. "We can't keep doing this."

In the living room, Jon was looking over his work.

He drew a heart. Not just the typical heart you see drawn on cards.

Jon had drew the autonomy of an actual human heart. He honestly didn't know how he made it look so realistic but he did. Around it, he had written the words heartache, pain, hurt, and broken.

Each word representing how he felt at that moment.

Jon closed his sketch book and got up. He almost lost his balance and almost fell back over. He managed to maintain his balance and walk to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a few more beers.

He sat at the table and opened one of the cans and drunk it.

Anything to numb the pain. Jon didn't want to think about his troubles again. He was going to drink and drink and drink and drink until he passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dammit Jon!**


	32. Proposition to Move

Adriana found Jon passed out at the table. He had his arms on the table folded and had his head rested on them. Drool was slightly coming out of his mouth. She nudged him awake.

"Jonathan!"

Jon slowly opened his eyes. They were partially red. He slowly sat up and looked around sleepily.

"Where..." Jon started.

"You're at home. You need to shower," Adriana said.

Jon didn't argue with his wife. He simply got up and walked past Adriana to the bathroom.

The next few days were pure hell for Adriana.

As soon as she walked through the door, she automatically had to start dinner and cleaned the house. Jon sat in his recliner chair and watched t.v. all day while Adriana tried to keep some order in the house.

'Let him tell it he's just the man of the fucking house,' Adriana thought to herself angrily. 'Fucker needs to get up.'

"Hey, you know that you live here too right?" Adriana said.

Jon kept staring at the t.v.

"Shut up and get me another beer," was his response to her.

"I'm not getting you anything. You need to stop drinking anyway."

Jon tore his eyes away from the t.v. and looked up at his wife.

"Don't tell me what to do, Adriana. I pay the bills in this damn house. I take care of you. Don't tell me what I can or can't do in my house."

"News flash: this is my house too. And I pay the bills here as well. I'm telling you to stop drinking for your own sake."

Jon rubbed his temple.

"Just get me a beer and stop running your trap!"

"Jonathan, please. I really don't want to argue with you. Can you just be reasonable for once?"

Jon got up from his chair and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer then retreated to the bedroom.

Jon went into the room and closed the door. He placed the can of beer on his nightstand. He grabbed a picture off of his nightstand and sat down on his side of the bed.

He stared at the picture he took of Adriana at the park. She was pregnant with the twins. She wore a loose fitting pink dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was in a ponytail, with strands of hair sticking out here and there on her head. Adriana was feeding bread crumbs to the ducks in the pond. Jon remembered that day perfectly.

"Damn," Jon said out loud to himself. "Adriana, please forgive me."

He placed the picture back down on the nightstand and grabbed the beer. Opening it, he chugged the entire thing down. Jon remembered that he had bought some Vodka just the other day. He reached under his bed and pulled out the bottle. Opening that, he began drinking it too.

He kept drinking until he got just about enough in his system and stopped. He closed the bottle and hid it back under his bed. Jon then laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Sex went from being amazing and full of bliss to a simple quickie or a thing of the past. Simply hanging out was out of the question too. No matter how much Adriana wanted to be intimate with her husband, he either was too tired, simply not in the mood, or wanted to get it over with to satisfy Adriana.

"Jon, what's the matter? Damn, don't you even love me anymore?" Adriana asked Jon.

"Adriana, I love you. Okay? Don't start."

"You sure as hell don't sound like you do."

"Can you just go to sleep please?"

Adriana turned back over onto her side and closed her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. Sorry for snapping," Jon said. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

**The next day:**

"Any particular reason as to why you drew a beer can, Jonathan?" Jill asked.

"I just...started drinking. Sometimes when I'm very depressed, I just drink. I really don't know when to stop sometimes," Jon said.

"I have a feeling work is stressful as well," Jill said.

"It is. Had a little gunfight with a criminal just yesterday. I just shot him in the leg. Had to file a report on that," Jon said.

"How's everything else?"

"Me and Adriana barely touch each other now. I've been coming home late from work since I have to work overtime for a while. Luckily Adriana only works a few hours at her shop. She has coworkers that take over for her so that she can go pick up the kids from school and take them home. But her work doesn't stop there. She cooks, cleans, helps the children with their homework and everything. Both of us are so drained and irritated that the smallest thing sets us off and we're arguing again."

"I think the problem is that you guys do not know how to communicate without yelling and screaming at each other."

"I know. And that is what bothers me."

"Which explains the picture you drew and left here. Of you and Adriana yelling at each other."

"Ever think about going to a marriage counselor?"

"No."

"If you want to, I'll give you the number to one."

"I'll talk to her one on one."

"Good. If you guys still can't get things under control, I'm here to help."

* * *

"How was Jon as a child?" Adriana asked Linda.

"Oh, he was very aggressive. Partially it was because of me. I do blame myself for taking Greg back. It was my fault. It crushed me to see Jon leave. Even though I honestly didn't know he was just going down the hallway to live with you, I just let him go. He was angry. Very angry. Him and his father used to fight all of the time. Jon would always keep a weapon near him in case Greg did anything to him," Linda said.

"He's been drinking a lot. And he's not taking his medication. He's been working late a lot too. Things have been pretty hectic for him for a little while. I think he'll go back to his regular shift in a few days. How do I fix things with him?" Adriana said.

"You two need to learn how to communicate without getting angry at each other. Learn to let go of the past. Just. Let it. Go," Linda said. "Both of you are great parents. Jon can be a hothead himself. He tries so had not to be like his father. But he's a great father. Sometimes Maddy cries when Jon leaves her with me."

"She does?"

"Yup. The kids really love their father. And they love you very much too. J.J. always wants to know when you're going to come pick him and the others up. Aiden misses you guys too but he's too busy picking up worms in the backyard."

"That's Aiden alright. Alright, I'll talk to Jon after he gets home."

"I'm going to keep the kids one more night so that you two can get things sorted out."

* * *

Adriana was nervously waiting for Jon to come home. When she heard the front door open, she quickly got up and ran to him. She hugged him as tight as she could. Jon hugged gave her a hug and rubbed her back.

Adriana didn't notice that she was crying. She sniffed and tried to hold back tears.

"Don't cry baby," Jon said. "Please, don't cry."

Adriana couldn't stop herself. Jon held onto his wife tight and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Adriana said.

"I'm sorry too," Jon said.

"Dammit, I don't want to keep fighting like this!" Adriana said.

"Me neither. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I'm not going to drink or smoke anymore. That shit isn't me. Mom raised us better than that. If we keep this up, we're going to end up killing each other."

"I want the kids to be happy. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too."

Jon sighed.

"I really messed up," he said.

"No. You didn't. I still love you. No matter what."

"I love you more."

"Jon?"

"Hm?"

"We should talk while eating doughnuts."

"I'll take you to get some doughnuts then I'll take you to the park."

* * *

The cool breeze brushed past the both of them. Jon had eaten two grape jelly filled doughnuts. Adriana was eating a plain sugar doughnut. She laughed when Jon spilled jelly over his leather jacket.

"It's not funny," Jon said. He wiped the jelly off of his jacket and smeared the the jelly on the picnic table.

"It is too funny. And you have jelly on your chin."

"Would you stop pointing everything out?"

Adriana giggled and watched as Jon wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Here's some hand santizer and Kleenex," Adriana said.

"Now you offer them to me."

"Oh, shut up and take it."

Jon wiped his mouth with the tissues and cleaned his hands with the sanitizer.

"Let's go over to the swings," Adriana said.

"Just one quick thing: remember when I told you that you were feeding the ducks at the pond over there while pregnant with Aiden and Madaline?" Jon said.

"Yes I do. That was one of the memories I actually did retain. It was a bright and sunny day. Eighty degrees outside. The babies were pushing against my bladder like nobodies business. But it was a fun day though. Isn't that the same day the ducks came out of the pond and started chasing you?" Adriana said.

"Nope," Jon quickly said.

"Yep! It was!" Adriana said.

"Hush!" Jon said.

"J.J. was even here and they were chasing him too! Oh my goodness, that was a classic!" Adriana said. "And you fell down too! The ducks were just all over you. J.J. got away but you? Nope."

"I'm leaving you," Jon said.

He got up and went to the swings. Adriana got up from the table and ran past him.

"I'll beat you there!" Adriana said.

"Like hell you will!" Jon responded.

Adriana managed to get to the swings before Jon. Somehow Jon tripped over his own foot and landed on the ground.

"Fuck!" he said.

Adriana cracked up laughing and went to help Jon up. Jon dusted himself off.

"Dammit," he said.

"Come over here," Adriana said. She grabbed Jon and led him towards the swings.

She sat down on one of them.

"Sit next to me," Adriana said.

"I'll push you," Jon said. "I've always liked doing that."

"Okay then. Whatever makes you happy."

"Seeing your gorgeous face everyday is what makes me happy."

Jon's words warmed Adriana's heart.

"Not too hard right?" Jon said.

"Not too hard," Adriana said, smiling.

Jon gently pushed Adriana on the swings. Watching her hair flow behind her instantly brought back memories of when they first came to the park as kids. Time sure does fly.

Whenever Jon and Adriana came to the park, a feeling of peace washed over the both of them. If only they could get the same feeling in there home. Adriana was thinking of moving back to Virginia. She was born there and wanted to start fresh again in Virginia. But she was only going to move unless both her and Jon could agree on it. Since the two of them have managed to calm down and actually be civilized with one another, Adriana felt this was a good time to tell Jon.

"Jonathan, I've been thinking," Adriana started.

"About?"

She paused for a second, the only sound coming from the squeaking of the swing. She needed to choose her words carefully so that Jon wouldn't go off the deep end. Adriana really wanted to keep this cotroversation under control.

"Moving."

"To where?"

Adriana closed her eyes and said: "Virginia."

All of a sudden, she felt Jon grab the swing and stop it. She looked and saw Jon looking at her. His expression was unreadable.

"Only if you're okay with it. I figured we needed a new start. You know?"

Jon shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I don't know," he said.

"I'm not saying let's pack up and move tomorrow. And if you don't want to move, you honestly don't have to."

"What about mom and Bob?"

"I've already talked to them about it. And your mom and Steve too."

"You told everyone else first but me!?"

"Jon, calm down-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"

Adriana quickly got up. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Jonathan, I'm not talking to you if you're going to keep acting like this. I know you've been going through a lot, alright? I know why you've been acting up. You've been battling a lot of demons. I get it. I've been reading your journal a lot lately. I'm sorry about Samuel. He was a great guy. But I know for a fact he wouldn't want to see his best friend like this. It's okay to be angry about his death. I know it's taking time for you to go through withdrawal but that's okay. I am here for you. But I cannot talk to you if you're going to fuss and yell at me. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. We are not going to keep fighting like this. We just can't do this anymore. I can't do this even more, Jonathan. I love you but I can't do this anymore."

Adriana walked away. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she went back to the car. Jon followed her. He thought about what she said.

The fighting did have to stop.

He wasn't going to go back down the road of fighting, hurting, and turmoil. Not again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmm. We will see what happens.**


	33. Jon's The Problem

_**Virginia, 1993:**_

_Jon was shocked at how many cousins Adriana had. _

_'So many,' he thought to himself. 'And some of them stink too.'_

_No matter where they went, Adriana and Jon were always together. But one day Adriana's girl cousins wanted Adriana to play with them for the day. Adriana had to convince Jon to let her go and play with the other girls._

_"Tonight, you can read me a bedtime story okay? My cousin Gus wants to play with you," she said. She gave Jon a kiss on the lips. "I love you! Have fun!"_

_Jon watched as Adriana went down the hallway and went into the room with the other girls. Jon reluctantly joined the boys._

_Jon played with his wrestling figures in the corner all by himself. Jon wasn't used to an enviroment like this. It must've been the fact that there was so many family members in the house. Or maybe Jon was simply content with being with Adriana most of the time. Jon wasn't asocial, but he did want to be alone with Adriana._

_Gus found Jon in the corner and came over to him._

_"Hey Jon Jon! Whatcha doin'?"_

_"Playing by myself. Adriana left me."_

_Gus could see that Jon was pretty upset that he wasn't with Adriana. Gus decided that he wasn't going to let his cousin be sad. No sir._

_"Come on Jon Jon, let's go check out the spooky house down the street!" Gus said._

_"Spooky house?" Jon said. This caught his interest immediately._

_"Yes. I have a bike you can ride so you can go with me. Let's go!"_

_Jon put his toys down and got up._

_"Where you going?" cousin Marty asked._

_"None of your business!" Gus said._

_"You're going to the spooky house aren't you?" Marty said._

_"Come on Jon Jon, let's go," Gus said._

_Jon followed Gus out of the room._

_"You're not leaving me!" Marty said._

_"Shut up!" Gus said._

_Gus and Jon went to the garage to get the bikes. Marty and another cousin named Jack burst into the garage too. They grabbed their scooters._

_"Stay here! I want to show Jon Jon the spooky house!" Gus said._

_"I want to show Jon Jon the spooky house!" Marty said._

_"Hi Jon Jon," Jack said._

_"Hi," Jon said._

_"Are you our cousin too?" Jack asked._

_"Yes Jon Jon is our cousin. He's our family. He's invited to the spooky house adventure but you two aren't!" Gus said._

_"Let them come. What if something happens?" Jon said._

_"Jon Jon, nothing is going to happen to you! I promise!"_

_"Okay then," Jon said._

_The four boys managed to sneak away from everyone in the entire house and outside and made their way down the street. The house was straight ahead. The street was a dead end street as well. The house indeed looked spooky. It looked like a few mass murders occured in it. It was falling apart and needed to be knocked down._

_The boys sat their bikes and scooters down and walked onto the front lawn of the house._

_"Did someone die here?" Jon asked._

_"Dunno! Do you think so!?" Gus said._

_"I dunno either! I just got here today!" Jon said._

_"I think something happened," Marty said._

_"Shut up Marty!"_

_"No you shut up, Gus!"_

_Jon creeped closer and closer to the house. Curtains prevented him from looking inside._

_He was curious now about this place. He slowly stepped onto the porch. The porch was bare and extremely dirty. He saw a dead rat near the doorway._

_"Jon Jon!" Jack said._

_Jack, Marty, and Gus ran up the porch and stood next to Jon._

_"Knock on the door," Gus told Marty._

_"No you do it!" Marty said._

_Jon stepped forward and did the honor._

_No one answered._

_Jon knocked again._

_Still no one answered._

_"No one's here," Jon said. _

_"Knock one more time," Gus said._

_Jon knocked for the third time._

_"No one's here. Let's go," Jon said._

_As soon as the boys turned around, they heard the door open._

_Jon felt someone grab his right arm and yank him backwards._

_"HELP! YOU GUYS!"_

_Marty, Gus, and Jack all turned around wide eyed. They all went grabbed onto Jon and yanked him back towards them. _

_Jon turned his head and saw an old woman who looked exactly like a witch holding onto him. Her expression was grave. Extremely grave._

_"Let go of me!" Jon yelled out._

_With the help of the other three, Jon broke away from the woman and jumped over all of the steps off the porch. He ran to his bike, hopped on it, and peddled away as quickly as he could. He didn't stop until he got to the front yard of Adriana's family's home. He jumped off of the bike and ran straight inside the house._

_He found Mrs. Germanotta in the kitchen. Jon simply ran up to her and hugged her tight._

_"Oh!" she said. "What's wrong?"_

_"Mrs. Germanp...I mean, Mama...I'm scared!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Some old lady! She looked liked a witch! She grabbed me and...and..."_

_"What lady!?"_

_"Well, Gus wanted to show me the spooky house down the street then Marty wanted to go but Gus said no but Marty went with us anyway and I also met Jack and he came along to and then and then a-a-a-a-nnn-d then we all went down the street to the spooky house and Gus and Marty started telling each other to shut up and stuff and I was curious about the house so I went up onto the porch and the others followed me and Marty didn't want to knock on the door so I knocked on the door three times and then when I was about to leave the witch lady grabbed me and then she started tugging on me and stuff and I yelled at her and told her to let me go a-a-a-annnd I jumped off the porch and came back here and found you! Oh, Mama!" _

_Gus, Marty and Jack found Jon hugging their aunt. _

_"What did I tell you three about going to that house!?" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Sorry Auntie Gwen," all three of them said._

_"In your room, right now. Dinner will be ready in an hour," Mrs. Germanotta said. She continued to comfort Jon. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry. Let's get you cleaned up. You want to help me make the lemonade?"_

_Jon simply nodded his head._

_Adriana then came into the kitchen and found Jon stirring lemonade at the table. She walked over to him._

_"Whatcha doin'?"_

_"Making lemonade. The first cup of lemonade goes to you."_

_Adriana smiled._

_"It better!"_

_Jon stopped stirring the lemonade and pinched Adriana's nose._

_"You are not going to do anything!" Jon said._

_"Watch me!" Adriana said._

_She started tickling Jon. He was on the chair and fell off, hitting his head on the floor._

_"Jonathan!" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_Adriana rushed to Jon's side._

_"Jon!? Oh Jon, I'm so sorry!" she said._

_Jon sat up with no problem._

_"That tickled," he said._

_Adriana laughed and hugged Jon, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

**Present:**

"I see Adriana's been talking to you," Jon said.

He was visiting Linda. Steve was in the toolshed making something.

"Is that a problem?" Linda asked.

"No it isn't. Why do you assume I have a problem with Adriana talking to you?" Jon said.

"By the tone of your voice, you don't sound too pleased," Linda said.

"I'm just asking a question. What has she told you?"

"She's told me that she wants to move to Virginia."

"That I do know. Everyone else was told about it before me."

Jon shook his head and downed his coffee.

"Adriana told me that she didn't tell you because you two could barely say five words to each other without flying off the handle."

"We've been fine. She told me the deal. And she's right. I really need to stop yelling and screaming at her."

"She told me that she reads your journal. Says the reason why you've been acting out is because of therapy. It's still hard for you to revisit those painful memories. You lash out at her in frustration. And your job doesn't make it any better."

"You're preaching to the choir here, Mom," Jon said.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what was told to me," Linda said.

"I can't keep putting the kids through hell either," Jon said. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted from barely getting any sleep.

"Exactly. I honestly think moving to Virginia would be best for you guys. But if you don't want to go, you don't have to," Linda said.

"I'm not sure about moving to Virginia," Jon said.

"And what not?"

"Because, Mom, I can't just up and move to Virginia right off the bat! I need time to save up money! Jeez, I just got done paying bills for goodness sake! I don't need this to be added onto my plate!"

"Jonathan, please calm down. I didn't say move right away."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Jon said.

"Don't raise your voice at me! I'm only trying to help!" Linda said.

Steve heard the commotion going on in the house and went back in to check it out.

"Look, don't talk to Adriana anymore alright!? That's the damn problem! I hate when she does shit like this!"

"Look at the way you're acting now. That is why she isn't coming to you first about anything. She needs someone to talk to and she can't even speak to her own husband, the man of her life, the father of her children, because he starts to lash out! Jonathan, you're the problem!"

"I'm not the fucking problem!"

"Hey! Cool it down! Don't talk to your mother that way!" Steve said.

"Shut up and mind your business. This is between me and my mother, not you," Jon said.

"Adriana has changed a lot for you. A lot. Instead of arguing with you, now she backs off. She chooses not to go through the heartache of fighting with you. You two have four beautiful kids together who don't need to see their parents fighting. You need to calm down," Steve said.

"Don't tell me how to live my life. And you need to stop talking to my wife," Jon said.

He grabbed his jacket off of the chair and left.

* * *

Jon came home to J.J., Aiden, and Madaline all watching t.v. in the living room.

"Hello little monsters," he said.

"Daddy!" Madaline said.

She jumped up and gave her father a hug and a kiss.

"I've missed you!" she said.

"I've missed you too."

"We're about to eat in a few minutes!" J.J. said.

"What did Mommy make?"

"She bought Chinese food," Aiden said. "My favorite!"

"Where is your mother?"

"In the garage," J.J. said.

"Alrighty. You guys go back to watching t.v. now. I'll be back."

The children resumed watching t.v. as Jon went to see about Adriana.

She was in the garage putting the dirty clothes in the washing machine. Adriana saw Jon come in through the door.

"Hey Adriana," Jon said.

"Hi Jon," she said.

Jon honestly didn't know where to start. He walked over and leaned against the dryer, folding his arms.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Adriana.

"I'm okay. Just putting these clothes in the washer then I'm going to feed the kids," she said.

"I talked to my mother today," Jon said.

By the tone of his voice, Adriana knew it didn't end well.

"And you ended up arguing with her right?"

"And Steve."

"Dammit Jonathan Good!"

"Wait a minute!" Jon said, holding a hand up. "But they told me something that I needed to hear. I am the problem. I still do not know how to control myself. It's like if I don't draw or write I just explode."

"You know what else you never do?"

"What's that?"

"I've always noticed you hold back tears. Instead of just crying and letting it out, you just bottle everything inside. I know things are tough for you but hell, if I can bounce back from losing half of my memory, then you can bounce back from this too! Okay, Jack?"

"Yes Sally," Jon said.

"Gimme kiss?" Adriana said.

Jon puckered his lips. Adriana puckered hers and kissed him.

"Goddamn, I love your kisses," Jon said. "I'm going to set the table now."

Adriana smiled.

"Thanks."

"I've been taking you for granted. And I'm not going to do that anymore," Jon said.

"Good. Because I was going to have to shoot you!" Adriana said.

"I'm sure you would've!" Jon said. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Jon waited until Adriana was finished with the laundry then left the garage with her. They set the table and called the kids in for dinner.

Aiden was struggling to eat his food with chopsticks. Soon he gave up and started banging the chopsticks against the table as if he was a drummer.

"Whoa there! Save the rock band stuff for later on! Pick up your fork and eat this delicious food, Aiden," Jon said. "Don't you just love shrimp?"

"Oh, I do," Aiden said.

"Do you really now?" Jon asked.

"Yes father," Aiden said. Aiden picked up his fork, stabbed the shrimp on his plate, and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmmm! He's dead in my mouth!"

"You're weird," Maddy said.

"No, you're weird," Aiden said.

"Shut up!" Maddy said.

"No you!" Aiden said.

Jon and Adriana looked at each other.

All they could do was smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Seems like things are getting better. We will see what happens.**


	34. Jon Agrees To Move

**Note: I had to upload the chapter again but I just made a minor change to how I described the baby's eyes. An honest mistake.**

* * *

"The move to Virginia would be best for you guys. I happen to have a friend who's a art therapist as well. He lives in Richmond. Is that were you guys are moving?" Jill asked.

Jon was painting.

"We haven't talked about it yet. I mean, Adriana has talked to her parents and mine about it but I was the last one to know. Can't say I blame her for not wanting to talk to me though. I'm torn. I want her to be happy but I'm not sure about moving."

"What makes you hesitant?"

"I don't know. What if it's a bad idea?"

"You won't know unless you actually go and move."

Jon sighed.

"More decisions. This is weighing heavily on my mind."

"Take some time and think it through. Be sure to have a clear head when talking to Adriana. She really loves you and wants to talk to you but you cannot scare her off."

"I won't."

"Okay. Now tell me how it goes during our next session."

* * *

Adriana layed in the bed awake. It was barely six and the house was super quiet. For whatever reason, she woke up early and didn't bother going back to sleep. Jon was asleep right next to her. He was snoring lightly. Adriana slipped out of bed and put on her robe. She went to make herself some coffee.

Adriana hoped that Jon was willing to talk to her about moving without exploding again. If he didn't want to leave with her, then she would drop the subject. But deep down she really wanted to move. She needed a new start. Jon needed a new start.

Adriana started breakfast. The kids then woke up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Mommy!" J.J. said.

"Morning," Adriana said.

She made the kids plates and went to get the baby. Jon was putting Jasmine's pants on. She was kept kicking at him and was laughing about it.

"Now look missy, you need to let me put your pants on or you'll just be without them!" Jon said.

"Dada!" Jasmine responded.

"Well let me dress you!" Jon said.

He finally got the baby's pants on her and slipped on her socks and shoes. Jon picked the baby up and turned around to see Adriana standing in the doorway.

"Dang it Adriana! You scared me," Jon said.

"I'm sorry," Adriana said, smiling. "I'll take her."

"No, I got her. Time to feed my little buttercup," Jon said. He gave the baby a kiss on her cheek. "You want to talk later?"

"Sure."

After breakfast, J.J., Aiden, and Maddy went into the backyard to play in the playhouse.

Jon and Adriana went onto the porch and sat on the swing set. Jon was holding the baby in his arms. Jasmine laid her head against her father's chest. Jon rubbed Jasmine's tiny little back. Adriana gave the baby her pacifier and put her feet up on the swing.

Jon nor Adriana knew where to start regarding moving.

An awkward silence didn't make anything better between them.

Finally Jon spoke up.

"I'll think about the move."

Adriana looked at him but Jon just kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'll think about it. But if we can't come to an agreement?"

"Then we will just stay here."

"Look, I'm not going to hold you back."

"You aren't."

"Yes I am. If you want to pack up and leave with the children, that's fine. I'm not going to stand in your way. I'm not going to prevent you from being happy."

"Are you saying that you're willing to let me go and take the kids with me? Leaving you behind?"

Jon didn't say anything.

Adriana leaned forward and gently grabbed Jon's chin. She turned his head so that he was looking at her.

"I'm not leaving you behind nor am I taking the kids away from you. Are you really going to let me go? I need you."

"I haven't been the best husband for you. Or the best father to the kids."

"Don't say that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm still married to you. Not too many women or men could put up with too many negative things in marriages. Some people get married thinking everything is going to be peaches and cream. But that's not always the case. I'm staying with you because you're my husband and you're the only man I care about. And like I said, I'm not taking the kids away from you then leaving them without a father. And I'm not going to be without a husband. I told you that you're stuck with me!"

Jon smiled a little.

"You're right. Well, when would you want to move if we saved up enough?"

"I've been saving for the past year."

"You have?"

"Yes. I was thinking after New Year's would be best if we wanted to move."

"That works."

"So, do you actually want to move to Virginia?"

"Yes. I'll move with you. I'll see how it goes."

"Are you sure? I'm not forcing you."

"It's fine. Deep down I've been longing for a new start myself. But at the same time I'm not sure. I mean, what about your business?"

"I can relocate."

J.J. burst through the front door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Aiden and Maddy are fighting again!"

He ran back in the house.

"I'll go handle this," Adriana said.

She got up and went into the house.

"Don't you grow up and become like Aiden and Maddy. Bad asses," Jon told Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up at her father and placed a hand on his cheek. The softness of her tiny little hand felt reassuring to Jon. He felt bad for saying that he was willing to let Adriana take the children and leave him. Jon wouldn't know what he would do without his children. He looked into the eyes of his youngest child. She had curly hair like his. Her eyes were blue like her mothers.

"I really hope you grow up to still like me. No matter what I do, no matter where I go, I will always love you. Me and Mommy may fight here and there but that's life. I love you very much. You're my buttercup," Jon said.

Jasmine tried to stand up on Jon's lap. Jon gently held onto her hands as she stood on her little feet.

"I see you want to walk. Come on. Let's go see what your bad ass brothers and sister are doing."

Jon set Jasmine on her two feet. He made sure she kept her balance before going to the front door and opening it.

"Let's go buttercup!" Jon said.

Jasmine starting walking towards the front door.

"You're almost there," Jon said.

Jasmine was almost to the door when she tripped over her own foot and fell down on her hands and knees. She immediately started crying, her pacifier dropping out of her mouth.

"Oh," Jon said.

He quickly picked her pacifier up and picked up Jasmine.

"It's alright," Jon said.

Jasmine was extremely upset and was crying loudly. Tears were falling from her pretty eyes.

"I know, I know. In life you're going to fall down," Jon said.

He took Jasmine to the bathroom to clean her up. Her little lips were poked out and she was frowning. She watched as Jon cleaned her hands with a towel.

"Done. Feel better?" Jon asked.

Jasmine rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yup. You're sleepy," Jon said.

Jon held Jasmine in his arms and rocked her to sleep. Took a while to do though. She was so nosy and was aware that her mother was outside fussing at Maddy and Aiden. Adriana was yelling loud enough for the entire state of Ohio to hear her.

"Damn me and Adriana produced some bad ass children. Then again I was bad too as a child. Always doing something," Jon said.

Adriana came back in the house and slammed the door shut.

"Those are your kids," Adriana said.

"I planted my seeds in your garden. You grew the products. They're your children too," Jon said.

Adriana squinted her eyes at Jon. Jon simply stood there rocking the baby to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

"Give me Jasmine, Dimpleface," Adriana said.

This time Jon didn't care if he was called Dimpleface.

"Okay Sally," Jon said.

Jon handed Jasmine over to her mother.

"I'm going to go lay down now. In an hour I'm going to order some pizza. Don't burn the house down, yeah? Sweet dreams buttercup!" Jon said. He gave Jasmine a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll order the pizza. I'm pretty hungry," Adriana said. "And so are the kids. I think they're about to eat those worms."

"My head hurts a little. I'm gonna relax," Jon said.

"I'll let you know when the food is here," Adriana said.

Jon's phone was ringing as soon as he walked into his room. He looked to see who was calling.

"Fuck," he said.

It was his boss. Jon reluctantly answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Officer Good, I'm going to need you to come to work tomorrow. Only for a few hours. I need you here to fill out some paperwork then I'm going to need you to patrol the area for a bit. That's all. Think you can do it? I know it's your day off tomorrow but if you come in tomorrow, I'll give you Monday off."

"Sounds good. I'll be there," Jon said.

"Great. Thank you Officer Good. I appreciate your work."

"Thank you sir."

"Alright. Have a nice night."

"You too."

Jon hung up his cell phone and tossed it on the bed. He laid down on his back.

Adriana burst through the door and quickly closed it. Jon sat up and saw Adriana staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"What's gotten into you?"

Adriana came over and climbed on top of Jon.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she said.

"Adriana, I have to-"

Adriana placed a finger on Jon's lips.

"Hush," she said.

She planted her lips on Jon's. Adriana yanked off Jon's shirt and planted kisses on his chest.

"Adriana, what's going on?"

"I'm enjoying you."

"I must be delicious."

"You are."

"Did you order the pizza?"

"Yes I did."

"And you want to fuck me now? Babe, I wanna fuck you to but I'm hungry."

"Oh you are huh?"

Adriana got off of Jon and laid beside him. She opened her legs.

"Feast."

"You kinky bitch."

"Yup."

"Look, I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait or is it really important?"

"I have to work tomorrow."

Adriana looked at Jon.

"So do I. Now feast!"

There was no way out of this.

"Okay. Whatever you say Sally."

Jon slid off of the bed and got on his knees in front of Adriana.

"You want me to eat you out but you still have your sweatpants on."

"Pull them off."

Jon quickly pulled Adriana's sweats off of her.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

"You're just horny all the time aren't you?"

"You are too. Now eat dammit!"

Jon spent the new few minutes eating Adriana out. She grabbed his hair and placed a foot on his head.

"Holy shit," Adriana whispered to herself.

They both heard the doorbell ring.

Jon stopped feasting on Adriana and looked at her.

"Pizza!" he said.

He quickly got up and went to answer the door.

Adriana remained on the bed and smiled to herself.

"Easy as 1-2-3," she said.

* * *

**Author's Note: She's pretty sly.**


	35. Things Get Better

Jon found Adriana in the garage loading clothes into the dryer. She turned it on and hopped on top of it as it started up.

Jon simply approached her started kissing her neck.

"I think you know what I want, Jon."

Jon looked Adriana dead in her face. Sticking his hands in Adriana's hair, he gently pulled her head back. He stuck out his tongue and licked Adriana's neck.

"I think you know what I want too. Sally."

Adriana took Jon's hand and shoved it in her pants. Jon immediately slid his fingers into Adriana and started fingering her. She started moaning and groaning.

"Dammit!" she said.

"Hush your mouth," Jon said. "I'm running things now. You just hush up and only speak when I tell you."

"And...ah...if I don't?"

"I'm just gonna have to teach you some manners."

Jon fingered Adriana faster and faster.

"FUCK!" Adriana screamed.

Jon grabbed Adriana's chin.

"Hush!"

"Make me!"

Jon took his fingers out of Adriana and quickly took off her pants. Jon quickly unzipped his pants and shoved them down. Jon slid his erected cock into Adriana and started pounding into her.

"Say something," Jon growled. "I dare you."

"Fucker!" Adriana screamed.

"I warned you!" Jon screamed back.

He relentlessly pounded into Adriana, making sure she felt every thrust he gave her. As usual, she was extremely wet for him. Usually Jon could last a few hours. But this time he couldn't keep going.

"You better cum bitch," Jon growled.

Adriana did just that. She wrapped her arms and legs around Jon and let him unload into her. Jon had rested his head on Adriana's shoulders and regained his breath.

"I've missed this," Jon whispered.

"Me too."

"Let's go take a bath."

"Please."

Jon was more than happy to be taking a hot bubble bath with Adriana. Jon took the liquid soap and poured it on her breasts.

"You like these, don't you?"

"I always have. I still remember the first time you let me touch them. I swear, I thought I was in heaven."

"Until Mom caught you groping me while we were washing dishes and she grabbed your shoe near the door and threw it at you."

Jon began rubbing Adriana's breasts with his hands. His hands were going around in circles on each one.

"I've always loved your body. I was a little sad when you lost some of the weight when you were working out at the gym. I enjoyed seeing your baby fat."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are a masterpiece."

"Masterpiece?"

"Yes."

"I honestly don't know what to say. I still have stretch marks."

"And you're still a masterpiece with the stretchmarks. You're just a beautiful woman. You're my woman. And these breasts of yours...hot damn they're so nice. Juicy. Perky. Squishy. The kids got to enjoy them for a while. Now I can continue to enjoy them."

"You're so horny. But I love you. You know you look handsome and gorgeous yourself."

"I know."

Adriana laughed.

"Wash me you fool! I want to be nice and clean for work tomorrow."

Jon slightly pinched Adriana's right nipple.

"Hush! Silence! No speaking!"

Adriana smacked Jon in the head.

The two of them created a mess in the bathroom.

Which Jon had to clean up.

* * *

"So you guys are moving to Virginia?" Linda asked Jon.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry for going off on you. You and Steve were right," Jon said.

"No need to apologize. Steve understands and I understand as well. It'll be the best thing for you and Adriana."

"I know. Hey I have to go now. I'm close to finishing my session."

"Alright. I love you. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too. I'll hang in there. Bye."

"Bye."

Jon hung his phone up and continued drawing. He simply drew the state of Virginia itself and placed a star in it. The star represented the capital of Virginia, Richmond. Jon put his colored pencil down and stared at the drawing.

This is what he now wanted for his family.

"Finished?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. I simply drew the state of Virginia," Jon said.

"What made you change your mind?" Jill asked.

"I was willing to let my wife take the kids, pack up, and leave me behind if she wanted to go. I wasn't going to let stop her. I was the problem," Jon said.

"What did Adriana say when you told her this?"

"She wasn't going to take the kids away from me. And she wasn't going to leave me behind. And she didn't want the kids without a father."

"Good thing you agreed. Even though you were willing to eliminate yourself from the picture to let your wife be happy, you still choose to stick by her. Dammit Jonathan, you're just a swell guy. You're simply amazing. You've made my job more fun and a lot easier. I mean, there were days where I thought you were going to perform a fatality on me like you were Scorpion or something."

"Sorry about that."

"No no. That's alright."

"I shouldn't have flipped."

"Look, it's fine. And I mean it wasn't that bad..."

* * *

_**3 Weeks Ago:**_

_"Jonathan, can I see what you're drawing?"_

_"No."_

_"You're not finished?"_

_"Stop asking me questions."_

_"Jonathan, I'm only trying to help."_

_"Get the fuck away from me, Jill!"_

_"Jon-"_

_Jon slammed his pencil down and looked at Jill. His eyes pierced right through her soul._

_"Why must you be annoying? I swear, if it's not my own fucking wife at home, it's you! Leave me the fuck alone!"_

_Jon flipped the table that he was completing his drawing on out of sheer rage._

_It took a minute for Jon to register in his brain that he just flipped out for no reason whatsoever. He stared at the table that he had flipped and slowly walked up to it. He grabbed it and set it up right again. Jon then picked up the scattered color pencils and paper. Luckily he wasn't working with paint._

_"I'm sorry," Jon mumbled._

_"It's okay, Jon. It's okay," Jill said._

* * *

**Present:**

"At least you attack the table instead of me," Jill said.

Jon smiled.

"Yeah."

"Do you guys know anyone in Virginia?"

"Almost everyone in Adriana's family resides there. The only reason why she's here in Ohio is because her...real father...married her mother and had a good job here. Then he became an asshole and fucked Mom, Adriana, and Max over. I did have visit Virginia for a bit. I remember watching grandma take her dentures out. Freaked me out bad as a kid."

Jill laughed.

"Same thing happened to me. I know the feeling. I'm still glad you're looking forward to moving."

"Yeah. I am. It's gonna be hard to say goodbye to you."

"Actually my friend invited me to come stay with him. He actually has a crush on me, so um...yeah."

"You should go!"

"Now, Jon-"

"Hush! Silence! I do not want to hear nothing else! Thank you and pack your bags! Everything is gonna be alright! This is going to be the best thing ever. Talk to you later Jill!"

Jon grabbed his supplies, gave Jill a big hug, lifting her off of the ground, then ran out of the door.

Jill simply stood still as a statue. She had to process what just happened.

* * *

Adriana was washing dishes when Jon bolted into the kitchen and grabbed her from behind.

"I've missed you," Jon said.

"You've only been gone for a few hours, Jon," Adriana said. "You didn't have to work long and you were only at therapy for two hours."

"I know. Hey, I was also thinking...um...you don't mind moving in May instead? I just want us to have enough saved up."

Jon thought Adriana would object.

"Sure," she said.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. And besides, I'd rather move when it's warm. Now give me sugar."

Jon kissed Adriana then smacked her butt.

"Squishy."

"You sound like a dork when you say that."

"That's fine by me."

"Don't you feel different?"

"Yeah. I've been taking my meds again. Well, sort of. I guess I don't really have the need for them anymore."

"I'm proud of you," Adriana said.

"I'm proud of you too. You've come a long way," Jon said.

"I know. When should we tell the kids that we're moving?"

"We're moving?" Maddy asked.

"Now would be a good time, don't you think?" Jon said.

"Yes. We are moving to Virginia. You a lot of cousins out there," Adriana said.

"Sweet! How many?" Maddy asked.

"Enough to keep you and your brothers company," Adriana said.

"Adriana, you have a lot of family members. Your cousins are all grown and have children too. Oh lord. The kids are going to burn down the entire state of Virginia!" Jon said.

"And we are gonna burn you down too!" Maddy said.

"Is that how you feel?" Jon asked.

"Yes Daddy," Maddy said, giggling.

"Oh you think you're funny huh? I'm gonna get you," Jon said.

"You gotta catch me first Daddy!" Maddy said.

Maddy ran out of the kitchen and ran out of the front door. She liked to run to the side of the house and open the fence door to get into the backyard. As soon as Jon saw her in the back, he decided he was going to exit out the back.

But what he didn't realize was that the sliding door was shut.

Jon sprinted towards the door and collided with it, his head bouncing off of it.

He fell down and layed on the floor for a few minutes.

"Oh my gosh! Jonathan!" Adriana said.

She yanked off her kitchen gloves and went to check on Jon. Maddy had come back in the house. She had seen her father hit his head on the door.

"Daddy? Are you alive?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah," Jon said. "I think so."

"I cleaned the door today. That's why it looks so crystal clear. Except for the smear thanks to you," Adriana said.

Jon looked up at his wife.

"I'm gonna get you," he said.

"You're not," Adriana said.

"You wanna bet?" Jon said.

He grabbed Adriana by her arm and wrestled her on the floor. Maddy jumped on Jon's back. She was hanging by Jon's neck. Maddy was slightly choking Jon.

"Maddy...Maddy...I can't breathe..." Jon said.

"Oops! Sorry!" Maddy said.

She jumped off of his back and kicked him in the butt.

Jon slowly turned to look at her.

"Any particular reason why you just kicked me?" he asked.

Jon's tone went from playful to serious.

"Um...I was playing," Maddy said. She was beginning to feel nervous. She really didn't want a spanking.

"Maddy...you better run because I'm gonna tickle you!" Jon said.

Maddy quickly ran to her room.

"You can't catch me!" she said.

"Mommy! Daddy! Aiden threw my legos out the window!" J.J. yelled out from his room.

"He started it!" Aiden said.

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"Shut up you little weenie!"

"You're the weenie, weenie!"

"We're an interesting family aren't we?" Adriana said.

"We are indeed," Jon said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay!**


	36. Jill Makes A Pass At Jon

It was December 7th.

Jon's birthday.

Jon didn't dread the fact that just next year he would be 30. Married with four children. As a matter of fact, he was pretty content. Everything was going quite swell.

But not right now. Unfortunately, Jon had to deal with interrogating some punk kid who was caught stealing candy from the liquor store. Of all days, he had to deal with this kid. Scrawny, probably a junior in high school, parents worried sick depending on if they gave up on this kid or not. Jon really just wanted to throw the responsiblity on someone else but this is what he signed up for.

"Look, it was just some Sour Patch Kids! That's it!"

"Kid, I'm going to simply give you a warning: don't do it again. I'll send someone in here to come and let you know when your parents are here."

Jon was more than happy to get off of work. He hopped in his car and took off home.

All he wanted to do was simply go home and enjoy the rest of his birthday with his family. Nothing fancy. Just a nice dinner with his family. Jon had everything that he wanted.

Jon was more than happy to pull up in his front driveway twenty minutes later.

"Daddy's home!" J.J. said.

J.J., Aiden, and Maddy all rushed out the door. Jon got out of the car and closed the door. Before he knew it, he was slammed against the car.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" all the children said.

"Thank you guys. Please try not to kill me," Jon said.

Jon and the children walked back to the house.

"Something smells great," Jon said.

The kids pushed Jon inside the house.

"Mommy is making your favorite!" Aiden said.

"Oh yeah huh?" Jon said.

Jasmine was playing with her toys in the living room. Jon went over and picked her up.

"Hey buttercup. How are ya?" Jon said.

Jasmine smacked her father right across the face and started laughing.

"You are only going to get this one chance to smack me and throw things at me," Jon said. "Let's go see what Mommy's doing."

She was lighting the candles on Jon's cake.

"Happy Birthday Jack the Dimpleface!" Adriana said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jon said.

"Kids! Get in here!" Adriana yelled.

The kids rushed into the kitchen and stood on the chairs.

"Alright, everyone. Ready? One, two, three," Adriana started.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMPLEFACE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Adriana, J.J., Aiden, and Maddy bellowed out.

"Thank you guys. By the way, J.J., Aiden, and Maddy, you are all grounded," Jon said.

"Make a wish, Daddy!" Maddy said.

Jon closed his eyes for a second then blew out his candles. All 29 of them.

"Let's eat!" J.J. said.

"Wait a minute...weren't we supposed to do this after dinner?" Jon asked.

"I wanted to sing Happy Birthday to you because I just couldn't wait. And on top of that, the food isn't done. Let's just eat the cake for now," Adriana said.

"Spoil the kids appetite huh?" Jon said.

"Yup," Adriana said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat this delicious cake!" Jon said.

"And it's an ice cream cake too!" Aiden said.

"Hot damn, even better!" Jon said.

* * *

The next day Jon was watching the kids while Adriana was away at work.

He wasn't expecting any company for the day but he heard the doorbell ring when he was doing the laundry. Jon left the garage and went to answer the door.

He didn't expect to see Jill on his front porch.

"Hi Jill. I didn't expect to see you here. Come in, please," Jon said.

"Thank you," Jill said. "This is for you by the way."

Jill handed Jon a bag as she walked into the house.

"Happy Birthday," she said.

"Thanks. Um, you want something to drink? Or some ice cream cake?" Jon asked.

"I'd like some cake to go please," Jill said. "I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Busy day at the office huh?" Jon said.

"Sort of."

Jon went into the kitchen and cut Jill a slice of cake.

Jill stood in the living room waiting for Jon. She was looking at Jasmine in her playpin.

"That's Jasmine right?" Jill asked.

"Yup. That's her. The other three are in their rooms destroying them as usual," Jon said.

Jon walked into the living room and gave Jill the cake.

"Thank you so much. You have a beautiful baby girl," she said.

"Thank you. She means the world to me. Her and the others. They're my heart and soul," Jon said.

"I can tell they are. You glow everytime you talk about them," Jill said.

"I know. I'll walk you to your car," Jon said.

What Jon didn't know was that Jill was developing some feelings for him. So when he offered to walk her to her car, her heart exploded on the inside.

When she did get to her car, she almost dropped the cake he had given her. Man was she being clumsy. She got into her car and closed the door. She turned the car on and rolled down the window.

"You okay?" Jon asked. He noticed Jill was acting a little different.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Not really looking forward to this busy day. I know you don't have a session tomorrow but I would appreciate it if you stopped by. You don't have to stay long but...I mean you don't have to go. I don't know why I asked!"

"I'll visit you. You're under stress. I get it. Try to get through today and rest when you get home, alright?" Jon said.

"I will. Thank you again," Jill said.

"The cake will make you feel better," Jon said.

"I'm sure it will. Enjoy your present."

"I will."

Jon watched as Jill backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"I really hope she doesn't make a pass at me," Jon thought out loud to himself.

Boy was he wrong indeed.

* * *

Jon had taken a break from drawing and went to the restroom.

Little did he know that Jill had followed him and was waiting for him outside of the restroom.

Jon had finished drying his hands and opened the door only to be pushed back by Jill herself. She quickly closed the door.

"What are you doing, Jill?" Jon said.

"I can't help it. I like you, Jonathan," Jill said.

Jill pulled at Jon's shirt and planted her lips onto his.

Jon pulled away from Jill.

"Stop," he said. "I'm married. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Jill said.

She then grabbed Jon's pants and managed to undo the button and zip them down.

Jon grabbed her hands.

"Stop it now," he said. "You're not getting with me."

Jon shoved away from him and zipped his pants up again and buttoned them.

Jill wasn't giving up without a fight. She pulled on Jon's shirt and stuck her hands underneath it.

"Rock solid. Dammit Jon, just screw me!"

Jon yanked Jill's hands out of his shirt.

"I said to leave me the fuck alone! I'm not going to cheat on my wife with you! I have four children! You're supposed to be my fucking therapist! You're supposed to be helping me, not screwing me!"

Jon stormed out of the restroom, leaving Jill dumbfounded and defeated.

No way in hell was Jon going to screw anything up again.

No way in hell.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"We finished unpacking today. Got the house exactly the way we want it," Jon said to his mother. "I'm really excited about this Mrs. Ger...I mean Mom. Damn, why the hell do I screw up your name?"_

_Jon was eating the slice of apple pie that Mrs. Germanotta gave him._

_"It's alright. But you do have a wonderful woman named Mrs. Good at home," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"I know. I'm so happy," Jon said._

_"Good. I want you and her to continue being happy. But Jonathan, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen and listen well."_

_Jon finished gobbling down his food and put his fork down. He wanted to give his mother his undivided attention. He wasn't too old to get slapped by his mother._

_"I know that Adriana was with Luke for a while and everything but we already know why she did that. I tried telling her to not get fatuated by him but she didn't listen. Good thing he was dealt with. But now Adriana is back with you. And she belongs with you. And you belong to her. But if you break her heart in anyway, I will break your neck. If you cheat on her and break her heart, I will hurt you. You two are married and have a child together. J.J. needs both of his parents. Same goes for her. If she cheats on you, I'm going to break her neck and hurt her. This is a serious commitment and I want you two to stay committed. If things do not work out, then so be it. But do not like someone persuade you to cheat on your wife. You hear me?"_

_"Yes ma'am, I do."_

_"Terrific. Now, have some more apple pie."_

* * *

**Present:**

Jon angrily threw the wet clothes from the washer into the dryer and slammed it shut.

Adriana came in and heard him cussing and fussing in the garage to himself.

"You stupid son of bitch!" he said.

Adriana quickly went through the kitchen and saw the door leading to the garage popped open a little. She opened it and saw Jon looking like a maniac.

"What's going on?" Adriana said.

"If one more person messes with us, I'll burn this entire city down! I'll do it! Don't tell me I won't!" Jon said.

"Calm down! Now what happened?"

"Jill made a pass at me!"

Jon reached to turn on the dryer but instead stared at the different drying options.

"The fuck is this shit," Jon said. "Low heat...high it. The kids are just going to wear their underwear tomorrow. And the baby is just going to go around in her diaper."

Jon stormed out of the garage and past Adriana.

"We are leaving this city at the beginning of May! And I don't wanna hear it!" Jon yelled back at Adriana.

Adriana went into the garage and started the dryer.

She smiled to herself.

She was extremely proud of Jon.

Ever since they were little, Jon only had his eyes on Adriana. Someone could drop the world's most beautiful model in front of him and he would not give two shits. Jon loved Adriana with all of his heart.

No matter what happened in the past, Jon vowed never leave Adriana. Ever.

Adriana went to the room to change out of her work clothes and found Jon laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He had his eyes closed. He was still fuming over what happened.

"I'm proud of you, Jon," Adriana said.

"For what?"

"Standing up to Jill."

"Don't mention that witch's name."

"I'm going to make you some tea with honey and lemon."

"Please do."

Adriana slipped on her sweatpants and one of Jon's plain white t-shirts.

"Come here first."

Adriana put her hair in a ponytail and went to see what Jon wanted.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Can you bring me a granola bar too? The chocolate chip ones."

"Will do."

"Thank you, Sally."

Jon smacked Adriana on her butt as soon as she turned around.

"Watch it sucka," Adriana said. "Or you won't get any nooky. Maiale!"

"I'm not a pig thank you."

"How did you know what I said?"

"I've been studying."

"You sly devil you."

"I am. Now please make my tea and get my granola bars! Your man is hungry and dying of thirst!"

"I outta poison it."

"Yeah. Uh huh."

As soon as Adriana left the room, Jon slowly sat up.

"Adriana! You're not gonna really put something in the drink are you?" he called out.

There was no answer.

"It's not funny...I'm serious."

Still no answer.

"Oh hell no! She's not getting the insurance policy from me dying!"

Jon quickly scooted off of the bed and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness!**


	37. Virginia Bound

Adriana was vaccuming the floor in the living room. Jon and the children left a bunch of crumbs when they were eating cheez-its. When Jon and the children got home, Adriana was going to kick all of them in the butt.

Jasmine was in her walker. Adriana had gave her some mashed potatoes., the baby's favorite food. Jasmine was eating the potatoes and getting them all over her face like she usually did when she ate. However, she never threw anything at her mother. Only her father. Adriana saw the baby making a mess and immediately cut the vaccum cleaner off.

"Girl, you're worse than your siblings!" Adriana said.

Adriana went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel then wet it. She rung it out and went back to clean Jasmine's face.

Jasmine quickly became fussy and tried turned her head left and right to prevent her mother from cleaning her face. Adriana gently held Jasmine's head still and finished wiping her mouth clean.

The sound of the doorbell startled Adriana a little.

She walked to the front door and looked through the peephole.

She saw a woman standing on her porch. The lady looked very familiar. Jon had drew a picture of her in his sketch book and showed it to Adriana. He told her it was his therapist Jill. It was pretty accurate too. But seeing the real person face to face was even better. Adriana unlocked the door then slowly opened it.

"Hello," the woman said. "Is Jonathan here?"

"No. He is at work. Who are you?"

"I'm Jill. His art therapist. And I take it you're his...wife?"

"Yes I am. I'm Adriana. He's told me a lot about you."

"He has?"

"Oh yes. My question for you is why would you make a pass at him? He was your patient. You know he is a married man with children. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was desparate alright? I've been single for a long time now. The last man I had was a complete asshole. Heard he got his ass beat at a bar for messing with some woman. Then he died a little later."

Adriana remembered being with someone else for a little while. And she remembered that he had messed with her in the bar. She knew his name started with an "L" but she really couldn't remember.

"What was his name?"

"Luke."

"Come again?"

"His name was Luke."

Adriana needed to process everything real quick.

This woman was with Luke?

She did remember how Luke used to be gone for a long time during the night. She knew he was having an affair but she never found out who. Until now.

"He would come over to my house then tell me he had to leave and go back home to some other girl he was supposed to marry. Everything was a mess and it jacked me up. So that's why I was desparate to get at Jon."

"I was with Luke at one point," Adriana quietly said.

Jill's mouth dropped open a little.

"I was told Jon had died in the Army. And Luke was there to sweep me off my feet. Luckily, Jon survived the war and came back home. Luke tried attacking me in the bar but he failed. Jon beat his ass. And that was the last time I ever saw him."

"I...ugh...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Jill said.

Adriana remembered that Jon wanted to give back the gift Jill brought him. It was sitting right next to the door. Adriana picked it up and gave it back to Jill.

"For you," Adriana said.

Jill took the bag.

"I forgive you. Take care and seek help for yourself," Adriana said.

"I will," Jill said. "Thanks for not ripping my hair out."

Adriana chuckled a little.

"You're welcome," she said.

Jill turned to leave as soon as Adriana closed the door. She locked it and went back into the living room. Collapsing on the couch, Adriana fell asleep. Jasmine continued eating her mashed potatoes and watched cartoons.

* * *

"I called cousin Gus," Jon said.

"Oh my. What did he say?" Adriana said.

"He said he built a four bedroom, three bath house on his property. Said that when we move, part of the property and the house is ours. Gus is dying to see the children. So is granny. Damn, is Mom and Bob moving to Virginia? My mom is going to stay here for the time being."

"Now you know Mom and Bob are going to move in with us too."

"Good. I know we gotta take this damn cat too."

"Yes we do. And our new hamster. Man, I'm going to miss Mickey."

"He lived a good life. Too bad Aiden took him out of this world."

Aiden was playing with the hamster and accidently choked him to death a few days ago. Adriana was still upset by that.

"I'm gonna whoop Aiden's ass," Adriana grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up. You got a beautiful brown one. It's very fat too. Look at the little fat sucker," Jon said.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave this place?" Adriana asked.

"Do you think I'm having second thoughts or something?" Jon responded.

"No, not at all. I'm just curious is all."

"My darling Sally, I am more than ready to have a fresh start. I can wrestle Gus on the trampoline again."

"Jon, you and Gus are going to look like complete dorks wrestling on the trampoline in the backyard. And I will be there to watch."

"Of course you will!"

"Oh, um, Jill came by today."

Adriana saw Jon's jaw tense up.

"She came to apologize. And I gave her back the present she gave you."

"Good."

"I'm glad you didn't cheat on me. If you did I was going to chop your dick off."

"You know damn well I only have the hots for you. Now go make me a sandwich, Sally."

"Okay. I'm gonna put something really special in it."

"On second thought, I'll do it. Hand me the peanut butter out of the pantry."

* * *

**May:**

Everyone was loaded into the SUV ready to orll out of Ohio.

"Alright, is everyone buckled up? How about you princess? Are you nice and comfortable?" Jon asked.

"Yes I am," Maddy said.

"Okay, so we will be there in about 8 hours," Jon said.

"8 hours!? What am I supposed to do for the next 8 hours!?" J.J. whined. He was sitting in the passenger seat next to his father.

"For starters, you better not start complaining or I'm gonna spank you. Second, you, Aiden, and Maddy better not unbuckle your seatbelts so you can hit each other either. I don't mind pulling the car over and whooping all three of you. And your little sister too if she decides to hop out of her carseat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Daddy," J.J., Aiden, and Maddy said.

"Okay then. Let's go!"

* * *

**2 Hours Later:**

"Are we there yet?" Maddy asked.

"Not yet," Jon said.

"How about now?" Maddy asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Madaline Linda Good," Jon said, looking into the rearview mirror. "We will get there. Calm down."

Maddy continued playing with her barbie doll in the backseat. Adriana was asleep and so was the baby. Aiden was laying down behind his mother asleep as well. He had one of the backseats to himself. Maddy was right behind him, where she had the entire seat to herself too.

Maddy was getting more curious about meeting her great-grandmother.

"Daddy, how old is great-grandma?" she asked Jon.

"She's 80," he responded.

"Is she wrinkly?" Maddy asked.

"No," Jon said. "Great granny is not wrinkly."

"I hope great granny gives us more presents! How about great grandpa? Does he give out present too?"

"Yes he does."

"Yay!"

"By the time you're 10 you're going to have a room full of toys. You won't be able to walk into your room and lay down on your bed!"

"I'll just sleep with you and Mommy!"

"I'm sure you will," Jon said.

Last night, Maddy had slept with him and Adriana. Maddy was sleeping wild too. She had punched Jon in the face and kicked him in his ribs. Jon was surprised at how strong his little girl was. At least she was able to kick some butt.

"Did you ever go to Virginia?" Maddy asked.

"Yes I did. When I was a little kid."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes I did. And I'm going to like it even better because I have you, J.J., Aiden, Jasmine, J.J., and Mommy with me."

"What about the cat?"

"Yeah. That darn cat. Didn't you change his name?"

"Yes. His name is Cookie now."

"Cookie? That's just fantastic."

"Yup."

* * *

**Five hours later:**

"So, are we close?" Adriana asked.

"Another hour and half since I had to take a leak," Jon said.

"I can't wait to get to granny's house. She told me she was baking sweet potato pie today."

"Oh man. I haven't had that in forever."

"I'm so glad to be going home."

"I know. Mom and Bob are already there. Got the hell out of dodge."

"Yeah. I know you're going to miss your mother."

"I am. But she told me that she's going to visit as much as she can next month."

"That's good. Damn, it's so dark here."

"I know. At least we'll be in the city."

"Yup. Are you going to build me another swing set?"

"You betcha."

"You know what though," Adriana said, leaning forward so she could see Jon's dimly lit face in the driver's seat. "I'm going to miss going to the park and visiting our tree."

"Not sure if you remember, but there was a park not too far from your grandmother's house. Remember when I would always pull you in the wagon to the park?"

"Yes I do. This place is going to bring back more memories."

"I'm ready. Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

"We'll be there soon. I love you, Adriana."

"I love you too, Jonathan. We are going to be together..."

"...Forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't help my self and decided to make another sequel. It is called "Goodnight Moon". I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
